Eco Chronicles: The Monster and the Man
by mikkymouse
Summary: Volume One in the series. For two years Jak has suffered in a prison. 'I'm a monster, Raven. He made me a monster.' Was what he told me. What did I say? 'Here is a riddle. Look inside yourself. Who is the monster and who is the man'
1. Day One

A/N This is the re-vamped edition of the story. I haven't worked on it for a while because I was having a problem with getting fan fiction to work, but I'm back and everything is good again. I've fixed some serious errors and made things way better. Obviously, this is going to be told in days, not really in chapters… hope you like it, and please review! (Jak would appreciate it VERY much)

Day One

**Jaylie's Point of View**

It was remarkably quiet in the palace for once. I paced back and forth, wondering what was going on. Things had been unusually slow... we had no leads anywhere on the Underground. You figured the baron's daughter would know what was going on... but, no. I was passed over for Ashelin every time. She always knew what was happening. Angrily, I sank to my knees with my back against the wall and waited for news.

''Make way.'' Erol barked an order at me, and I got up. I flattened myself against the wall as he and one of the fully armored Krimzon guards walked by. The guard behind him was carrying someone... a small boy. He had to be only sixteen. He had a head of blonde-ish green hair that was spiked up. His eyes were closed... but he was still breathing. They only knocked him out. He was wearing brown sandals and a blue and white tunic, plus a pair of red goggles and some pieces of armor I could see. Frowning, I followed them. For some reason, I felt drawn to this boy.

I watched as Erol placed the boy in one of the empty cells. They were the worst places to be- no beds and certainly no room for movement.

''Who did you capture now?'' I asked quietly.

''Hopefully the last test subject for the Dark Warrior program.'' Erol replied, closing the door.

''He's just a kid…''

''He won't be after the eco treatments. He will either be dead, or our greatest weapon.''

''Erol, do you honestly think that whatever the eco will do to him can be controlled?''

''It's worth a try. You'd do well to stay away from him, Jay.'' He snapped at me.

''Whatever. I hope it works for your sake. the Baron won't be pleased if it fails again.''

''I am aware!'' Erol snarled, walking away. I was left all alone inside the prison now. I sighed deeply, wishing I could change my father's decision to do these horrific experiments. I made my way to my room without another word, feeling disoriented. I looked into the mirror and let out a breath of sadness. I wanted to get away from this awful place.

I let my blonde hair fall out of it's braids and laughed as it poofed out. After brushing through it, I was satisfied with its appearance. My clothes were the usual Krimzon styles I wore... a black corset top over a thin blood red shirt. It revealed my pale skin all the way to my hips, which were covered by tight black pants that had two pouches on the sides for my pistols. I had a silver tattoo swirling around my bellybutton and climbing up my back. It stopped when it reached my shoulders, where it sprouted into two perfect silver wings. my shirt just barely covered the tips of them, which wrapped around my sides and hugged my ribs. My tattoo was different from any other Krimzon guards, because it was what I wanted. For some reason, until Ashelin was born, whatever I wanted, I got.

That night, I crept down into the prison once more, when all of the other guards would be sleeping. The boy's cell was lit up by the small lights attached to the top of the inside of the cell. I smiled softly when I saw he was awake.

The boy's eyes hit mine and I was shocked to see they were ocean blue... a little lighter then mine.

''Hi. I'm the baron's other daughter, Jaylie. You can just call me Jay.'' I waited for him to say something, but he just sat there, staring at me with amazement. I frowned. He didn't really look afraid... confused, maybe. It frustrated me to know what they were going to do to this poor kid. It didn't bug me half as much when it was that older gentlemen, or the girl in her twenties... but this kid was almost my age. This was ridiculous.

''You don't have to be shy. I just want to talk. I'm not like Erol... I won't hurt you.'' I shook my head. The boy frowned and put a hand to his throat. He then made a motion that at first seemed to me like he was gagging, but then I realized what he meant.

''You... can't talk.'' I whispered.

The kid shook his head sadly.

''Have you always been mute?'' I wondered.

He gave me his best thinking face before nodding slowly. I took that as a 'as long as I can remember' sorta deal.

''I'm sorry.'' I said, kneeling beside his cell. This poor boy... he couldn't even talk. They were going to destroy him. How I wished I could've done something-anything-to save him... but I knew that if the Baron found out I was helping his new experiment escape, he would be pissed.

Those blue eyes cried out for help... information... any scrap of information they could get.

''You're in Haven City. My father, Baron Praxis, is the one who wants you here. The guy that knocked you out... the redhead? That was Erol. You know my name...so what's yours?''

The boy scowled, then looked around for something. Suddenly, he stuck his hand outside the cell. I noticed there was a small pile of dirt the guards tracked in when they brought him here. Using his finger, he made impressions in the dirt. When he was done, I looked at the pile to see it spell out a single word- JAK.

''Jak? That's your name?'' I grinned. Jay...and Jak. Strange coincidence. He nodded quickly, smiling for the first time.

''Hey, I'll be right back. I have an idea.'' I raced off to my room, where I found a journal pad. Deleting some previous entries and entering chat mode, I took off down the stairs and back into the prison room. Jak was waiting there, just like I told him to.

''Touch the bottom of the screen and type in what you want to say. We can talk like that.'' I was surprised the pad fit through the large cell bars. He took it from me and waited for me to say something.

''Are you from Haven City?'' I asked, moving closer to the cell and sitting down.

I watched as his fingers moved like lightning across the pad. He handed it over and I frowned as I read it.

_I don't know... all I remember is I was at home in my village and we were messing around with some Precursor stuff and then we wound up here._

''Who is 'we'?''

_Me, my best friend Daxter, Samos and his daughter Kiera._

''Oh. What are they like?''

_Well, Daxter... he isn't human anymore. Long story short, he fell into a vat of dark eco a long time ago and he turned into an Ottsel. We couldn't find a way to change him back after that. He's orange... and fuzzy. Samos is old, but wise. He is the green eco sage. He's helped us through a lot. His daughter, Kiera is an expert when it comes to vehicles. She can fix anything! She's also a very close friend of mine. I wonder where they are now..._

''I'm sorry. I hope you find them again.'' I told him.

_Me too. Thanks. What do these guys want from me? _

''I don't know.'' I lied. I couldn't tell Jak the truth... it would only scare him.

_Oh. If you're the Baron's daughter... shouldn't you know?_

''No. He has another daughter... and everyone forgets about me. It's all about her.'' I frowned.

_I'm sorry..._

''It's okay.'' Suddenly, I heard voices. It was Erol! _He told me to stay away from Jak... I shouldn't be seen here!_

_What's going on? _Jak typed in one last time.

''I have to go. Erol is coming back and if he saw me here, he would be really mad. I'll come back tomorrow, I promise!'' I said, quickly making an exit.

Finally, I made it back to my room without getting caught. Panting heavily, I set my journal pad down and wiped out his writings.

Softly, I smiled. Maybe I wouldn't have to be alone in this horrible place anymore. Maybe... I had finally found a friend.

**Raven's Point of View**

The water slums were bustling with activity today. There were plenty of guards out on patrols as usual, but there were so many people to make my way through as I marched onward back to the Underground hideout. I had just completed a mission... and boy, was I tired. Luckily, the guards didn't know up from down when it came to the Underground. I made my way out of the water slums and found my zoomer, still parked right where I left it. I swung my leg over the side and started it up. The engine roared to life loudly and once I was settled, I switched the hover zone so I was up higher and kicked it into gear. I sped away, closer to the dead-end alley that would bring me to Torn.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the sliding rock door. It moved away to reveal the hallway with stairs. I went straight down them and waited patiently for the other sliding door to part and let me through. Torn was standing over the small round table, pouring over all the maps of the Baron's fortress, his palace, and the Pumping Station.

''Hey. The mission was successful.'' I informed him. He looked up quickly and smirked.

''I knew I could count on you, Raven.''

''On my way there, I overheard a strange conversation between some of the guards...''

''Really?'' Torn asked, seeming interested.

''Yeah. They said something about how the Baron found a new 'subject' today for some project called the Dark Warrior program. They were talking about how some orange rat escaped, but they got the kid. Do you have any idea what it could mean?''

''Hmm... I don't know. It defiantly isn't good, whatever this Dark Warrior program is.'' Torn scowled.

''That's what I thought. What should we do?''

''Go to the fortress. See what information you can dig up. We need all the info we can get on this.''

''Alright. Will do.'' I nodded, getting ready to head back out.

''Hey, Raven!''

''Yeah?''

''Be careful out there.'' Torn warned.

''When have I ever done otherwise?'' I smirked, leaving the hideout.

I got back on my zoomer and headed out for the fortress. Soon, I was parking right beside it. Making sure I had my pistol on me, I entered through the main door.

Carefully, I stalked down the wide hallways. Suddenly, voices started coming towards me. After quickly analyzing the scene, I jumped into the air, grabbed the pipe sticking out of the wall above me and pulled myself on it. Within seconds, I was balancing on the pipe like a tight-rope walker, one foot in front of the other. As fast as the blink of an eye, I walked to the end of the pipe, crouched and jumped onto a ledge above the hallway. Luckily, I was able to grab the edge of it and pull myself up. I stood up on the ledge and flattened myself up against the iron bars nearby while two guards walked on the floor below me.

''Yeah, I heard he's a mute.''

''Aww man, I guess we won't hear any screaming when the injections start.''

''I know, right?''

''The baron's daughter doesn't seem to thrilled with the idea of the Program.''

''Ashelin? Ah, she's a rebel anyway. Everyone knows she hates her father-''

''Not her. The other one.''

''The blonde?''

''Yeah, her. I saw her running back up to her room last night... coming from the prison cell. Nothing good will come out of whatever she did, I can tell you that.''

''Nah, you're too paranoid.''

''Maybe you're right.'' The other guards said as they moved away.

Silently, I moved along the ledge and listened for more conversations. As quick as I could, I headed down another dark hallway. I knew I was only on the second floor... I was so far from the prison cells... like the well-trained assassin I was, I cautiously moved forward. Suddenly, there came a noise behind me. It was a clinking sound... the sound of armor. I whipped around and found myself face-to face with a guard. He grabbed my arm hard and I attempted to pull my pistol out of its pouch, but the guard already had his gun loaded and pointed at my throat. I watched in horror as the tip of the gun pulled out and a needle protruded from it.

''Like it? They're new. These babies can put a prisoner to sleep for hours at a time. You'll be the first one to try it.'' I could hear him sneering behind his red mask.

''No, I won't!'' I hissed, attempting to break free of his grasp. Once I had him distracted, he let go of my hand and I whipped out my pistol.

''Requesting backup. I'm in section two of the fortress.'' He said into the communicator built into his mask. He moved forward slowly, as if he weren't even trying to catch me. That should've been my first clue that he was planning something. Funny, with all of my years of experience... I couldn't read the signs. I bolted forward and used the top of the guard's helmet to vault myself over. I landed on my feet gracefully but I was too late…two more Krimzon guards marched at me, holding their guns aloft. I gasped, but only gripped my pistol tighter. I aimed it for one's heart and completely forgot there was still one behind me... and he recovered from my vault faster then I thought he would. I felt a sudden pain in my back and cried out. Whatever it was stopped shortly as my muscles began to tense all over. It took all of my effort to turn around and see the guard that had caught me only moments ago motioning for the others to close in. I noticed almost immediately that the needle was still attached to his gun... and he had just stabbed me with it. My vision blurred and I felt weak and feverish before sliding to the ground. Darkness enveloped me and the last thing I heard was a comment from a nearby guard that inspired fear in every part of my body.

''One more for the Dark Warrior Program. The Baron will be happy.''


	2. Day Two

Day Two

**Jaylie's Point of View**

I woke up and felt like I always do... until I remembered my talk with the newest prisoner... Jak. I smirked and got out of bed. Quickly, I got dressed into my usual Krimzon guard uniform and flew down the stairs. Four guards were now heading to the prison, carrying another prisoner. It was a girl this time. I didn't get a good look at the face, but I could see the jet-black hair that was pulled into a pony tail. I noticed purple streaks here and there.

''Another one?''

''Caught her snooping around earlier this morning. It took a while to subdue her.'' A guard said.

''Oh.'' I whispered, trying to hide my emotions. If the guards suspected my true feelings, I would be sent straight to my father... and that would have been a fate worse then death.

The guards moved her into her cell and I headed down to meet with Erol. I figured I would have a mission today.

''What do you want?'' He snapped.

''My mission for today...'' I frowned. Something was making Erol nervous.

''Oh. You just have to patrol today. There's nothing stirring right now.''

''What has you so wound up?'' I folded my arms.

''Nothing. The injections start today, that's all.''

''Ah. I see. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get results soon...'' I lied again. It's a common theme with me.. the lying.

''Me too. It's my ass on the line, Jay.'' He sighed.

''I understand. One has to do whatever it takes to keep living.'' I turned away.

''Stay away from him.''

''What?''

''The prisoner. I've been hearing rumors.''

''You shouldn't listen to everything the other guards throw around. You know how jealous of Ashelin and I they are.''

''I trust my men more then I trust you. One of them said they saw you leaving the prison last night.''

''I was just seeing if he was awake-''

''So it's true?''

''I didn't talk to him. He wasn't even awake at that time.'' Two lies... I was on a roll.

''You better not have. If I get word that you're feeling the slightest bit of sympathy for our guest... you know what will happen.''

''Erol, doesn't it bother you that he's just a kid?''

''Why am I getting the feeling it bothers you? You're his daughter. You should support this program whole-heartedly.''

''You never answered my question.''

''And you never answered mine.''

''As the Baron's daughter, I order you to stay out of my business.''

''As long as you stay out of mine.'' Erol rolled his eyes.

''Oh, I plan to.'' I hissed, leaving his office to go patrol the city.

I couldn't help but think that there had to be more to this sort of life then just patrolling the city and taking missions from Erol and my father. What exactly was the stupid Dark Warrior Program anyway? What did they want to do all these Dark Eco injections for? More importantly, did Erol have a soft spot for the kid... or did he enjoy the torment that boy was going to receive? I wondered how old Jak was. I sighed as I got into my cruiser and headed out into the city. Erol wasn't going to stop me from talking to Jak...no one was. I felt a deep connection to him for some reason... I understood him. Even though I have been in the palace as long as I can remember, I've always imagined a better world. Ashelin was like that too... but... she stopped imagining a while ago. She 'grew up' as the red-head likes to claim. I grew up too... but I still understood that our father wasn't a good man.

The city seemed very much safe to me, so when I had finished patrolling the water slums, the port and the Bazaar, I headed back to the palace.

I rode the elevator up the floor just below the prison, and the instant I stepped out... I knew something was wrong. My whole body hurt. I felt like my skin was going to melt off my body as I dropped to the ground. I cried out in pain, hoping someone would hear me.

I woke up in the evening, in one of the hospital rooms we had. Erol was standing beside me, arms folded. My father was sitting in a chair nearby, looking confused.

''W-what happened?'' I asked weakly.

''No one really knows. Your systems seem to be alright, everything checked out okay. We heard you screaming from the prison while we were doing our injections.'' Erol informed me.

''It hurt...'' I remembered the pain.

''What hurt?''

''I don't know. I just remember so much pain before I blacked out...'' I whispered.

''Do you feel better now?''

''Yeah, actually. I can stand, I think.'' I nodded, attempting to get out of the bed. It took a few moments, but once I had my feet planted firmly in the ground, I felt perfectly alright.

''Strange.'' Erol shrugged.

'''Let me know if anything else happens. I have work to do.'' Father said, strolling off in the other direction.

''Be careful on your way back up to your room.'' Erol warned me. I nodded and left as well. I didn't understand it. How could pain that bad just... go away? I put a hand to my head as I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look pale or sick at all.

Frowning, I crashed onto my bed and waited for night to fall. I drifted into a dark sleep, and awoke while all the guards were sleeping. Sneakily, I snatched my journal pad and crept downstairs once more.

The prison was eerily quiet now, but I could feel the sorrow and the silent screams that lingered in these walls the moment I walked in. The girl the guards had brought in earlier was huddled in the corner of her cell, glaring. The hair that had been pinned up was out of it's pony tail and hanging around her shoulders. She was glaring at me. Shivering, I made my way over to Jak's cell. He was curled up on the cell floor, bright blue tears spilling out of the corners of his eyes. It was even sadder then the girl. Those bastards had destroyed two souls tonight.

''Jak, I am so sorry.'' I breathed, wanting to cry too. I barely knew this kid... why was I so upset over this? I handed him the journal pad and he brushed away the tears from his eyes with his arm. Then, I noticed the blood gushing from a deep wound on his arm.

''Oh my God. They didn't take care of this at all...'' I looked around to see a stack of prison clothes on a shelf nearby. I grabbed a shirt and tore a large strip off.

Jak gazed up at me with tears in his eyes still as I reached for his arm. Reluctantly, he gave it over and I bandaged it up as best as I could. I didn't care who saw it anymore. This was too cruel.

He sniffled loudly as he picked up the pad and started writing once more.

_Help me._

''I wish I could... I really wish I could. My father would kill me if I did... literally.'' I wanted to stop feeling so useless.

_I understand. Thanks for the bandage. _

''I have to ask you something.''

_What's that?_

''If you've seen the other guards.. and my sister maybe... torture you today and yesterday... why do you let me talk to you?''

_I trust you. I don't know why, I just do. It hurt. I don't ever want to feel that way again. What's the Dark Eco going to do to me?_

''I don't know that either, Jak. I've wondered that myself.''

_They did it to that girl too. _He nodded at the prisoner they just brought in today.

''It must be something important, if they're trying it with both of you. Just hang in there, okay?'' I said, holding onto the bars of his cell.

_Don't leave me. _

The words were written by a scared kid, who was honestly afraid he was going to die.

''I won't. I promise.'' The first time I didn't tell a lie all day.

_You know what?_

''Hmm?'' I asked.

_I miss my friends... but I'm glad they aren't here with me. I wouldn't want Dax to go through this._

''Wow. That's a very... mature thing to say. How old are you?'' I finally remembered to ask.

_Sixteen.. but I will be seventeen soon. _

''You can't be. That's impossible.''

_Why?_

''Because, I am turning seventeen in June.'' I shook my head.

_June…20? _He wondered.

''Y-yes! How did you know?.''

_Lucky guess… but… that's my birthday too!_

''That is so strange. This is just too… too weird.''

_What do you want to talk about?_

''Anything but this place. Tell me what your home was like!''

We went on and on for hours about the differences between his village and Haven City, and the more we talked, the more I began to feel a strange connection to him growing. Just where was Jak from anyway?

''I really should be going for the night. I have to get out before the guards catch me again...'' I yawned widely.

_Okay. Good luck. Thanks, Jaylie._

''Call me Jay. Goodnight. Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow.''

_Promise? _He typed, a smile spreading over his face.

''You amaze me. After all you've been through today, you still manage to smile. Yes, I promise, Jak.'' Wow, I've told the truth twice now.

I stood up and just before I left, Jak grabbed my hand. I turned to see him holding the journal pad out to me.

''Oh, right. I almost forgot. Thanks. See you tomorrow.'' I took it from him and slowly let go of his hand.

I couldn't believe how warm my hand felt after he grabbed it. Smiling, I wiped out the conversation once more and cuddled into bed.

**Raven's Point of View**

I don't remember a whole lot about this day, because if the truth be told, I was sleeping through most of it. When I did wake up, I noticed I was in a prison cell. Damn. They finally got me. Torn would be so pissed if he ever knew... I decided I would have to escape before then. Sighing, I knew I would have to wait for the opportune moment. I watched as a young boy in the cell across the room from me looked around nervously.

''Hey, do you know a way out of here?'' I asked the blonde boy. He had to be around my age…

He shook his head.

''Okay, dumb question. If you did, you wouldn't be in that cell. You got a name?'' He nodded, then opened his mouth.

''Well... out with it? Oh, do you have to throw up or something?'' I wondered at the faces he was making. I wanted to tell him to just say whatever the Hell his name was and start talking to me like a normal person, but then I realized what he was trying to say.

''You can't talk? That must really suck. I'm sorry.'' I apologized sincerely. He rolled his eyes.

''Wow. Well, it's going to be boring as Hell in here.'' I sighed, leaning back against the wall of the cell.

We fell silent for hours, during which, I had counted how many tiles I could see on the ceiling, how many drips I heard from the leaking pipes, how many bars on my cell and thought numerous times about how pissed Torn must have been that one of the Underground's best had been put behind bars... probably for life. Did the thought scare me? Honestly, no. I had been in tight situations before, I knew I would eventually get myself out. Torn would be begging people to rescue me for a whole week and then I would show up out of the blue and scare the living shit out of him.

Laughing quietly to myself, I waited for signs of anything. Suddenly, the doors nearby opened and in came Erol and the Baron. My God, did they look happy. That wasn't a good thing. I watched in anticipation as the boy's cell gate was opened and Erol dragged him out roughly. The boy thrashed and kicked wildly, but he was no match. In the center of the room was a large metal table with chains attached. Near that was a control station. Above the table was a large machine with a rather pointy looking metal needle sticking out. My grip on the cell bars tightened as a few Krimzon guards came walking in and helped Erol chain the poor guy to the table.

''Start the cycle.'' The Baron ordered. Within seconds, Erol was pushing buttons as the boy struggled fiercely against his bonds. The machine stayed where it was, but the needle started glowing a dark purple color. Suddenly, lightning started bouncing off of it and into his body. I could see the pain he was feeling... but he wasn't crying out. There were no screams, no cries, no moans. He just fought as hard as he could. I feared the worst for him when it stopped. His head hung limply and he just gave up. There was no fight in him anymore.

_Dark Eco injection cycle is complete. Bio Systems unchanged. _A female voice announced. Dark eco... my God. That should have killed him. Now I knew that his pain was unimaginable.

He was quickly unchained, but he gave Erol a nasty surprise when he got a spark in his eyes and went for the door. He got a deep gash in the process from a knife the Krimzon Guard who caught him. Afterwards, he was tossed back in his cell and the door was shut. My heart skipped a beat as they started heading my way.

''Let's see if it works early on her.''

''Baron Praxis, I am afraid that it will take a while for the eco to fully react with their systems.''

''How long?''

''Weeks, months perhaps.'' Erol said.

''Well, try her anyhow.'' He ordered. Erol came at me and I instantly shrank back in my cell. They had stripped me of my weapons completely. Boy, was I pissed. I went to kick him the instant the door was opened, but he grabbed my foot. I got a successful kick in the face with my other leg and while Erol was holding his face in pain, I shoved past the Baron and ran straight into more guards.

''I told you we would need back up!'' Erol spat blood on the ground. He grabbed me by the ugly prison shirt he must have forced on me while I was unconscious and dragged me back over to the table. It took four guards plus Erol to chain me down successfully, but sadly, they managed it. I fought against it, but what was the use? I could hear the machine roaring to life and then the purple glow flooded the room. A pain sharper then anything I had ever felt before ripped through my body and coursed through my veins. In my lifetime, I had been through some hard core torture, but nothing compared to dark eco being injected into you while in it's natural form. Suddenly, it came to a stop. I thought my heart had too, but no, I was still alive.

_Dark Eco injection cycle complete. Bio Systems unchanged. _The voice repeated.

''Her as well. I am surprised neither of them have died. The last few didn't even make it past their first one.'' The Baron grumbled.

''Perhaps we are finally getting somewhere.'' Erol nodded in agreement. I didn't remember if I fought them before they threw me back in my prison cell. I didn't even recall if I screamed when the Dark Eco pulsed through my veins. I could still feel its poison swimming through my body. I hated it. I was going to kill them for this. BOTH of them.

I sat there for hours on end, thinking of ways to kill them for this, until a young girl walked in. She couldn't have been older than that guy or me... she had to at least be the same age. She looked at me and I locked eyes with her. She was wearing Krimzon Guard colors. What did she want with the boy? I noticed she had brought something... a journal pad, it looked like. I was shocked when she fell beside his cell and gazed at him.

''Jak, I am so sorry.'' She confessed. A Krimzon Guard... sorry? I watched as she even bandaged up the wound on his arm. Jak, she called him? I listened in on their conversation and easily figured it all out... she wanted to help him, even though she was the Baron's daughter. What was her connection with Jak? Other then the fact that they looked remarkably similar. She didn't even look like the Baron... or his other daughter, Ashelin.

I actually felt bad for him. He seemed so innocent. What had be done to honestly deserve this? Was he in the Underground too? I had never seen him, but there were some people in the Underground you didn't get to meet until you were higher ranking. Or… maybe he was just starting out. Maybe he wasn't in the Underground at all.

She went on and on while he wrote in the journal pad. I figured he must have been here a while if they already figured out a means of communication.

''Oh, right. I almost forgot. Thanks. See you tomorrow.'' I watched as she walked away. Jay, as she said her name was, gave me a very sad look before leaving. Jak... and Jay. They were too similar. Something wasn't right there. I tried to ignore this and just attempted to fall asleep. I would figure a means of escape later.


	3. Day OneHundred

A/N So, I totally skipped a whole bunch of days. You're gonna have to get used to it. I am not going through two years worth of days... uh uh. So, I got a question. Which girl do you guys like better so far, Raven or Jaylie? And why? I like Jaylie, because I think her character is sort of cool. It's like slowly, chapter by chapter, she's figuring out her connection with Jak.. and losing hers with the Baron. I love her. Especially since she is really based on my cousin... hope you're reading this girly ^^

Day One-Hundred

**Jaylie's Point of View**

It had been months since Jak's imprisonment and every night I snuck away just to see him. I felt myself getting closer with him... and farther from my father.

''Hi.'' I smiled at him. He looked up and beamed. Jak was different already. His muscles were changing... growing. His blonde hair was growing out, too. I even though there was a bit of fuzz forming on his chin. Ah, men.

_How are you? _He typed after I handed him the Journal and sat beside him.

''Oh, I'm good... except I had another one of those mind numbing black outs today.''

_Not again... _Jak frowned.

''Oh yeah. They get worse every time, but what's weird is that every time I wake up in the hospital, or my bedroom or wherever I am, I feel even better then I did before the blackout.''

_I see what you're saying. That's exactly how I feel after the eco..._ Jak looked up at me and his mouth hung open.

''What?'' I asked.

_Every day since I have been having those stupid eco treatments... you've been blacking out and feeling exactly like I do when they're done._

''What? No... that can't be.'' I looked back on it and my mouth hung open too.

_This is so strange. I can't believe it. What exactly... is happening?_

''I don't know, Jak. Something big is going down alright, and that's all I know.'' I nodded.

_Do research to see if this has happened before. This place has to have a library of some sort._

''It does. Do you want me to go now, before it gets too late?''

_Yeah. Tell me what you find tomorrow. _

''Alright. I will see you tomorrow night then. Be careful, and don't let those guards push you around too much. Give Erol Hell for me.'' I winked.

_Oh, I will. _

The boy grinned slyly as I took the journal pad from him and went to put it in my room.

''Hey, you.''

''Oh, hi. Raven, right?'' I wondered.

''Yeah. How'd you know? I haven't talked you until now.'' She wondered.

''Jak told me. He talks about you a lot.''

''Really? How sweet of him. Anyway, what's going on out there?'' She said sarcastically.

''Uh... not much to talk about. It's been pretty slow.''

''For you guys or for the Underground?''

''Both.'' I shrugged.

''Just who's side are you on?'' Raven scowled.

''Mine.'' I answered before walking out. Cleverly, I wiped out the conversation again on the journal pad, threw it on my bed and left for the library immediately.

It was a very small, dim lit library, but it had everything I needed to delve into dark eco research.

I spent the late night hours cooped up in that tiny library searching for anything and everything that would point clues to what was going on with Jak and I. Nothing came up... except in the areas of family relations.

''We can't be...'' I held my breath as I looked on the fifth page of a book call _Dark Eco: Effects and Causes._

It stated simply that: _Many years ago, in that case of two young brothers, one got eco mixed in with his blood while he was around an old Precursor Basin. That eco not only turned him into an Ottsel ( a disturbing mix between a Weasel and an Otter) but turned his brother into one as well. This means that sometimes in the case of close family members, such as twins or siblings of any sort for that matter, will feel its effects even though they are not both touched by it. This is a very rare occurrence, and can often be dangerous._

My eyes read the passage over and over again. It was the same thing... but we couldn't be related... let alone brother or sister... could we? I decided to go into the huge vault that the Baron kept our more important files... like birth certificates or the background and current information on every single guard ever hired. First, I had to swipe the key from his room. Luckily, he wasn't there when I stepped in. He must have been out talking to Erol or something. I finally found the little gold key hidden in his desk drawer beside his bed and made my way out his room and down to the vault on the fourth floor passage. I found it alone and abandoned as usual and shoved the key in. Grinning as I heard a small satisfying click, I pulled the door open and stepped inside. There were huge folders and artifacts all around, and I searched under my name alphabetically. I leafed through some papers until I found it... my birth certificate.

''Something is not right. My parent's name isn't on here. Ashelin's says right here it's the Baron… what is going on? I think it's time he told me the truth!'' I was filled with anger as I gazed at these records. I had never really felt like I needed to see them before. I never needed proof that I was his daughter before.

On my way back to the Baron's room to see if he was there, I ran into him as he was leaving the prison.

''There you are. EXPLAIN THIS?'' I shouted angrily, throwing the birth certificate into his hands.

''How did you get this?''

''Never MIND how I got it, look at it! Why doesn't it say I have parents? Why?''

''I… What you have to understand about that it-.''

''Not that you ever cared. You were too busy training Ashelin to be your good little mercenary to care about me.''

''That's not true. I always respected you. I always have. You're my daughter, and you'd do well not to question it.''

''I want the truth. Too many years of my life have you lied to me...'' _And have I followed in your Goddamn footsteps and lied to everyone else._

''The truth? You're real father was a good for nothing man who almost destroyed this city. That's all you need to know.'' He snapped.

''So, you're not my real father after all.''

''No.'' He shook his head.

''Is that prisoner... my brother?'' I wondered.

''Prisoner?''

''J- The boy.'' I didn't want him to know that I knew his name…

''I don't know.''

''Whatever. When you stop lying, can we talk?'' I stormed off for my room.

I fell onto my bed and just lay there for a long time. Was Jak really my brother? How did he know my real father? Was he still out there? Maybe I had a chance for a whole new life away from here- and a whole new family as well.

**Raven's Point of View**

I was counting the days since I had been locked away. Yes, I was still looking for that opportune moment. I had to wonder what was going on with Torn and the others in the Underground. Were they successful? Did they even miss me? I sighed, wishing to be free of this cage. My eyes were growing tired of all this darkness. I missed the sunlight, the fresh air... and food. I was starving. I could only imagine what Jak was going through. During our time in the Hell-hole, we had gotten used to seeing each other... there wasn't one time during the day I didn't wish he could talk. I always felt left out when that Jay girl came in... although, today, I think they finally put two and two together to what I had been realizing for a long time. They had to be brother and sister. There was no way around it. There were just too many eerie similarities.

I knew before too long I would have to escape.. and somehow, I had a feeling I would need their help.

Today was no different than any other. There was another shockingly horrifying eco treatment and then we were shoved back into our cells. After each one, I could see Jak changing. His anger was growing. He had the innocence taken right from him. We were shown no mercy... I can understand why he was vengeful. I mean, I vowed to kill both the Baron and Erol... and I would, all in good time.

The time ticked away as we were trapped in our stupid little cells. I was getting anxious for a breakout.

''Hey, Jak? Are you alright?'' I asked out of the blue on this day. He nodded.

''You know, it's funny. I never gave much though to dying.. until now.'' I whispered, feeling despair creep in. He shook his head.

''You don't think we're going to die?'' He shook his head, smiling.

''Why not? All the evidence points to it. Oh, yeah. I forgot, you're mute.'' I laughed bitterly. I watched him frown deeply, like he was mad at me.

''No, it doesn't make me happy to remind you that you are. It's just hard to believe you're mute, even though these guys put you through Hell and back all the time.'' I sighed, clacking my nails against the cell bars.

He nodded once more. I felt bad for him again. I leaned my back against the cell and closed my eyes. Ughh, this was going to be a LONG day.


	4. Day Two Hundred

Day Two-Hundred

**Jaylie's Point of View**

It was almost a year since Jak had been imprisoned, and he was getting angrier everyday. I could tell how restless he was. It was so strange... he went from being this scared little kid, to growing into a seventeen-year old guy who wasn't afraid to die anymore.

_I've lost everything else. Why does it matter anymore?_

''I don't want you to die, Jak.'' I informed him.

_Why? Is there something you're keeping from me?_

''Jak, I think you and I are brother and sister.''

_What? _He typed, the words forming in his mouth as well. I wished they would come out. I would rather have heard his voice more then any sound in the world.

''That day... a while ago, when I went to find out our connection to the eco? I saw my birth certificate and the Baron isn't my father. It's some other guy. I think we're related, Jak.''

_Really? We do kinda look alike. From what I can remember anyway. What do I look like now?_

''What?''

_Obviously I haven't looked in a mirror in almost a year. Am I different now?_

''Yeah. I think you're taller, too. You're more muscular. I think those eco treatments are like steroids for you.'' I smirked jokingly, leaning my head on the bars of the cell. I wished he would realize how close we were... and how far at the same time.

_They sure feel like it when they're done. The Baron keeps going on about it not working... just what are they trying to do?_

''Something about creating the ultimate warrior out of dark eco.'' I shrugged.

_I wonder where Daxter is..._

''You know, if everything you've said is true, he's been out there looking for you this whole time.''

_I hope so..._

''I've been thinking about leaving.'' I admitted suddenly.

_What? Why? _I could see the panic in his face.

''I want to find my father. My real one. Maybe he can make sense of this. Of course, I would spring you free if I decided to leave, too.''

_Really?_

''Yeah. Jak, I would not leave you here to die... especially if you're my brother. My whole life has been a lie... I want to make a better life for myself then this. I'm tired of doing what I'm told... at least when I'm being ordered by Erol and that lying Baron...'' I told him. He smiled at me.

_Even if you aren't my sister..._

''No. I wouldn't leave you here. No matter what... but I can almost guarantee I am your sister. I just feel a connection... I always have.'' I yawned widely.

_You're tired..._

''A little. I wish I could just sleep here. It's funny, I feel more comfortable here then I do in my bed upstairs...''

_I'd love to trade spots with you._

''Oh. Sorry, I keep forgetting you're in a cell. Pretty dumb of me, huh?''

_I can think of dumber._

''Hah, like Erol's face when you almost got out yesterday?''

_Yeah, like that! Ha, good times, good times. _

''I can at least stand the pain now... and I don't black out.''

_Me neither... Luckily. You know, I wonder why I'm mute. Maybe I was just born that way... or maybe one of my parents were._

''Maybe you'll talk again.'' I shrugged.

_I doubt that. With all the times I've tried to get a voice out... even a noise... no. It isn't going to happen._

''Then we'll just talk like this forever. I can live with that.''

_Yeah, until we lose it, or we need to take it with us on an important job and we both die because you had to read it._

''I see your point. Hey, cheer up. Look on the bright side of life.''

_What's the bright side?_

''That we're together now. Friends, brother and sister, whatever. That I won't let Erol kill you. If he even thinks it... we leave.''

_Really?_

''Duh. Now that I've found you, I'm not letting you go so easily.'' I whispered, running my hand underneath the bars. Jak's hand found mine and we both sat up against the bars, forehead to forehead and hand to hand. The cell bars were the only thing separating us now.

Suddenly, I heard voices.

_THEY'RE COMING! _Jak typed. I nodded and grabbed the journal. I wiped out the conversation fast and looked for a place to hide. I found it behind a couple giant steel boxes nearby. I made myself a fortress behind them so there was no way they could've seen me.

We must've been up all night, because they were the morning patrol, checking up on everything.

''See you two later for another eco treatment.'' A guard laughed coldly.

Once they were both out, I crept away with a wave at Raven and a wink for Jak.

Finally, things were looking up.

**Raven's Point of View**

I was slowly losing my mind. Besides enduring the fun-as-Hell eco treatments, now we weren't being fed at all... not even the moldy bread. It was like the Baron expected this Program to work better if we were starving first. It didn't. Time after time, the voice would repeat the same thing over and over... _Bio Systems unchanged._ Sometimes, he would get outright furious. What more could he do, though? Besides blame it all on Erol... which he was doing just fine. I actually felt bad for the scumbag sometimes when Baron Praxis turned on him. It wasn't his fault. He would've killed us already if it were up to him. I know Jak was starting to give him almost as much trouble as I was. Ha, it was funny, to see the mute whoop Erol's ass every time. Sometimes, he got so close to the doors... but a guard was always waiting for him outside. I prayed that one day... one time... a guard wouldn't be outside and he could escape. If one of us could walk away from this... why not him? He had been through more then I had already, I could tell.

Jak was actually growing into a man faster then normal. With his innocence being peeled away, all that was left was his fury. This made him change in appearance as well. He took on a rougher look, especially with his blonde locks growing like crazy.

I kept wishing he would talk. Sometimes, Jaylie would talk to me when she came to visit him. I was kind of amazed at how much she cared. She defiantly wasn't the Baron's daughter. No frickin' way.

What always astonished me was her connection with Jak. It seemed so deep. Sometimes, it was like looking at a female version of the same person. As he grew up, that stayed the same. She was growing, too. Unfortunately, so was I. My hair just kept getting longer, my feet were still way too small, my chest got bigger... everything except my feet grew. Heck, I got better curves from being in prison then I ever got out there in the real world.

Somehow, I knew Jak and I both felt it: desperation. The only difference? His was silent. Not for long, though. Even I knew that. It had to end sometime. With all the pain... he had to cry out once.

Day Three-Hundred and Fifty

**Jaylie's Point of View**

It was officially a year since Jak had been imprisoned. Just thinking about it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. He was a few inches taller, his blonde goatee was growing, his hair was almost to his shoulders now.

I made my way out of the palace for another fun day of patrols. I hopped into my bright red cruzer and zoomed through the city and out over the bazaar. It was busy with hundreds of boring citizens making their way through the produce markets. I watched as the other KG marched around, doing their rounds. In all truth, I never understood why they bothered sending us out... what was the point? The Underground hadn't had anything cooking for a while, and there were rumors going around that their leader, the Shadow, died a while ago. Why were we wasting our time on these patrols?

It was yet another uneventful day as I finished parking my cruiser in the palace garages. Silently, I rode the elevator to the top floor. It was eerily quiet. I yawned as I stepped onto my floor. Suddenly, the familiar throbbing started in my head and I knew they were starting to torture Jak again. I crashed to the floor with the immense pain that filled my body and just before the lights went out, I thought I heard a loud scream coming from a young man.

I placed a hand to my temple and groaned. No one had even bothered to pick me up off the floor. I got to my feet and almost fell over. For a moment, I felt weak, then, I felt power coursing through my veins. I wondered who that man was that screamed. Before anything else happened, I raced up to my room and checked the time. It was just after eleven o' clock p.m. Jak would be waiting for me patiently in his cell. Knowing I had to see him soon, I snatched my journal pad up and headed down to the prison.

The moment I entered, the pain collected in my heart. Raven looked absolutely destroyed... even worse then usual. My biggest fears were realized when I looked at Jak. He lay curled up in the fetal position, blue eyes swimming with anger, sadness... and pain.

''Jak... what did they do this time?'' I wondered, dropping to my knees beside the broken man. He looked up at me and his mouth opened slowly.

''Eco...treatments...different... worse.'' The words spilled out of Jak's mouth and I just sat there for a moment, taking everything in. He SPOKE to me. Jak SAID something. My heart skipped a beat as I reached for his hand through the bars.

''I am so sorry... Jak, I wanted you to have a voice... but I didn't want you to get it like this.'' I whispered, my hands shaking. I felt warmth as he grasped my hand.

''They're...worse. They used more eco...'' He gasped out.

''Oh, no. They cut open your forehead, too.'' I noticed a large red line across his forehead. Before doing anything else, I took the red silk scarf off from my neck and handed it over to him. Jak wrapped it around his forehead to stop the blood.

''I tried to get away.'' It was a faint sound now.

''Shh... try not to talk. Write for now.'' I suggested. He nodded and took the journal from my hands.

_They used a stronger dose. I just wanted to die..._

''So it was you I heard screaming.''

_Probably. They used different eco on Raven... red and yellow together. They wanted to see if it would make a difference._

''She looks awful.'' I commented, looking over at her sadly.

_I know. I can't believe they did that to her._

''Her? What about you? They tortured the voice right out of you.'' I gazed at him.

_I'll be alright... soon._

''How do you know that?''

_I just do. I think you should go now... I'm tired and I think I hear someone coming. _Jak warned. I nodded silently and squeezed his hand one last time before deleting the conversation and leaving the prison.

I crashed onto my bed and curled up quietly. I missed Jak already. Slowly, I was beginning to wonder if we would ever escape our prison.

**Raven's Point of View**

Finally... after a year of being captured, I heard news from Torn and the Underground... but it wasn't news I wanted to hear. Some guards came in earlier in the morning to do their usual look around to make sure we hadn't escaped or anything and they decided to chat about the Underground.

''I heard word that the Underground was toppled last night.'' One said.

''That's what I heard too. I hope it's not another stupid rumor.''

''Me too. The Baron has sent us looking for those punks for the longest time. If they're done with, that means no more patrols.''

''Yeah. I hope they really are dead.'' They went on for a while about a whole bunch of crap, but after this, I didn't pay attention to anything else. Torn...dead? The entire Underground... wiped out? I prayed not. If they had been, it was all my fault. Here I was in prison, not even thinking of ways to escape anymore, and they were all dead. Angrily, I folded my arms and frowned. I bet that Jak didn't have to worry about that. He sure didn't have to be upset about what was happening to his friends. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

I was jerked awake when they ripped me from my cell and prepared for the day's eco treatment. This time, I saw red and yellow eco glinting from the needle above me.

''Hopefully, this will give us different results.'' Erol snarled, firing up the machine. It roared to life above me and I struggled once more. Soon, I remembered it was no use and I felt a pain greater then any I had ever felt before sear through my body. Every vein felt like it was on fire, all of my muscles felt like they would melt off. My head almost burst with the pain when it suddenly stopped. The same results came out of it... no change whatsoever.

This time I was too weak to fight them as they carried me back to my cell and closed the door. I lay there as they began with Jak now. I watched in horror as Erol smirked widely.

''Why don't we up the ante?'' He laughed cruelly. Jak moaned as the machine kicked up and the purple lightning got more intense. I could tell he was in serious pain. Before too long, he gave out an actual scream that was louder then anything I had ever heard from him and for the first time ever... he spoke.

''Stop... please.'' He begged as the machine slowed down.

''Aw, he said his first words.'' Erol grinned, undoing his chains and dragging Jak back into his cell. The poor guy had suffered enough... couldn't Erol see that?

Silently, I watched as Jak huddled up in his cell for warmth. I honestly felt so bad for him... I was prepared to face these things, and they were destroying me. What they were doing to Jak was not only ripping him apart, but he was breaking, I prayed he would hold on just a little while longer, because I felt like something good would happen if he could truly hold onto his sanity. I had little hope of that for myself as I curled up inside my cell and closed my eyes once more. All I could think about was now that the silence was broken, Jak would unleash his fury.


	5. Day Three Hundred

_Day Four-Hundred_

_**Jaylie's Point of View**_

_It had been longer then a year since Jak came into my life, and much had happened in this time. Now, I hadn't talked to the Baron in weeks, since talking just turned into yelling. I grew tired of the way he treated Jak... him and Erol both. What could I do? The Baron would do anything he wanted to make this experiment work, even if Jak died in the process. I never wanted that to happen. Somehow, he managed to keep his hope alive, even though I knew he was dying on the inside. Who he was before he was captured was gone now, especially since he could talk. He got better everyday with his pronunciation and talking. He already knew how to talk... it was just that the good Baron's torture had pulled his voice out of him finally. _

_On my way to the prison one night, I ran into someone I did not expect._

_''Coming to see how your 'valiant hero' is doing?'' Erol snapped, leaning against the wall casually. _

_''What? No, I wasn't even going to come into the prison.'' I lied, starting to walk away from him. Erol grabbed my arm with a firm grip and I spun around to face him._

_''You aren't lying to me...are you? I would hate to have to tell your father. He might damage that pretty face of yours.'' Erol whispered, getting dangerously close to my ear._

_''Let go. It's none of your business.'' I retorted, attempting to wrench my hand from his grasp._

_''Oh really? I believe that flirting with my prisoner makes it my business.'' Erol ran a hand down the side of my face._

_''Don't touch me.'' I hissed through gritted teeth before ripping out of his hands._

_''You never answered my question. Were you lying to me?''_

_''Why do you care? Since when do you care about anyone but yourself?'' I almost stormed away, but he got in front of the elevator._

_''Since you began to pull away from your duties. You're shirking your patrols, sneaking out late at night to meet with the experiment, yelling at your father, and turning away from me? Hmm, now, I would hate to add being a bitchy liar to that list.'' Erol cupped my face in his hand and I pulled it away from him._

_''You don't know anything about me... and the Baron isn't my father. Leave me alone, Erol. I don't have time for your issues.'' _

_''You will have time for them once I destroy that boy.'' Erol whispered cruelly. _

_''You wouldn't dare.'' I spat._

_''I would.'' He replied. The venom in his voice suggested he was serious._

_''Erol, he's not even a boy anymore. He's a man now… and why is he so important?''_

_''Because he is extremely resistant to the experiments. It's shocking how he isn't breaking.''_

_''He is starting to! Never mind.'' I rolled my eyes and went back up to my room._

_''If I catch you visiting with him again, I will kill him.'' Erol threatened after me. A cold shiver ran up my spine, but I kept on walking. He couldn't see that his comment got to me. I knew he wasn't bluffing. He could kill Jak in the worst ways possible and never once regret it. I wasn't going to let that happen, not now, not ever... no matter how much Erol flirted with me. If I had it my way, he wouldn't lay a finger on him. No, not my brother. He would never touch him. Sadly, I was still imprisoned myself, but I somehow knew one day I would have to break free... for Jak. _

_I made absolutely certain Erol wasn't down there when I went to the prison later in the night._

_''Hi.'' I smiled at Jak. He shot me a slow grin._

_''What took you so long?'' Jak wondered._

_''Oh, I almost got caught by Erol. He makes me so angry!'' I rolled my eyes._

_''I'm sorry. What did he do?''_

_''He yelled at me, threatened to kill you and he touched me too.'' I shuddered, remembering the way his gloved hand felt against my face._

_''He touched you?''_

_''Yeah. He would've kissed me if I had let him, but I wasn't going to.'' I shook my head._

_''That's good that he didn't kiss you. If I weren't trapped in here, I would take him out for that.'' Jak joked._

_''Thanks, Jak. How are you today?''_

_''Alright, I guess. My body is finally adjusting to the new amount of eco... I just hope they don't raise it.''_

_''I know. Hey, Jak?''_

_''Hmm?''_

_''Are you afraid?''_

_''Of what?''_

_''Dying.'' I whispered._

_''Not really. There are worse things, I suppose.''_

_''Do you think so? I'm afraid. Maybe that's why I am so trapped here. If I were more like you... I would be free now.''_

_''Nah. Maybe I'm not afraid to die, but I know death isn't far behind. I just hope you're ready. The only thing I am afraid about is leaving you behind. Who will talk to you like a real person in this place once I'm gone? What will stop Erol from making a move when I die? It's those things that worry me.''_

_''I'm sorry. I don't know the answer to any of those questions. I just hope that we will escape one day.'' I sighed deeply. _

_**Raven's Point of View**_

_I watched as the two talked for the longest time. Secretly, I felt like I was going insane with all the eco treatments. _

_Just before Jaylie left, she came over to talk to me._

_''How are you feeling?'' She asked._

_''Isn't it obvious?'' I groaned._

_''Well... yeah, I guess. I'm sorry.'' She admitted._

_''It's not your fault. You're not the Baron.'' I shrugged weakly._

_''So, how did you get taken here?''_

_''I was on a mission for the Underground. I got caught by a guard and well... here I am.''_

_''Wow. I didn't know you were in the Underground.''_

_''The guards kinda figured it at some point. I wonder how they're doing without me.'' _

_''Not all that great, from what I've heard.''_

_''I hope they're all lies. If not... I will never forgive myself. I've been on countless missions and I chose now to get caught?'' I cradled my head in my hands._

_''It's not your fault, and I'm sure they're alright.''_

_''God, I hope that they are fine. Especially Torn... I will never hear the end of this... when I get out, it's all he will ever talk about for years and years.''_

_''I understand. Oh no, not again.'' Jaylie whispered, looking towards the prison door. I could hear Erol chatting with a guard just outside them._

_''Hide!'' I urged her._

_''Where?''_

_''Ummm... there's a vent over there!'' I pointed to a vent beside an empty cell. She nodded and raced over to it. It took her a few seconds to pull the cover off and slide in, then Jaylie replaced the cover and fell silent. The prison doors opened momentarily._

_''I know I heard her voice in here.'' Erol whispered, looking around._

_''I was talking to Jak.'' I attempted to cover for her, leaning back and folding my arms._

_''Shut up, you. If I wanted your opinion, I would've asked for it.'' He snapped, heading straight for Jak's cell. He eyed the boy._

_''Why so silent now?'' Erol hissed. Jak shrugged. I stopped breathing when he marched past my cell and over to the torture chair. He surveyed the room with cruel yellow eyes. Suddenly, he moved to stand beside the vent Jaylie was in. His boots didn't even clack against the floor as he made his way there. I wanted to tell Jaylie not to come out of hiding just yet... but what could I say? Anything I could do or say would easily be another way of getting her in trouble. I watched in silent horror as the vent opened and the Baron's other daughter climbed out. She got to her feet and Erol snatched her wrists up._

_''Let go!'' She demanded, struggling fiercely._

_''I warned you already about coming down here.'' He snarled in her ear. Jaylie's body twisted when she tried to free herself from his grasp._

_''I came because I needed to get away from my room.''_

_''And a patrol of the city wouldn't have satisfied that need?''_

_''No. There is no point in it anymore. The Underground Movement is dead.'' She choked, still fighting._

_''I wouldn't be so sure. Come on, let's go see the Baron. I'm sure he would love to hear all about these little meetings.''_

_''Erol, please? I know that there has to be some good in you somewhere... there used to be. I've known you for as long as I can remember. What happened to you?''_

_''I grew up. I started obtaining real power.''_

_''You mean you started taking orders from him. If you tell him about this, he will have me killed.''_

_''What else am I going to do, then? Hmm? Do I just let you keep coming back here? Who knows what you're doing down here with these low-life's?''_

_''Do you remember when I caught you flirting with that silly mechanic girl the other day on my patrols? I didn't tell the Baron about it, even though you were shirking your duties as well.''_

_''I...''_

_''You owe me. To put it plain and simple, if you let this go, I let that little incident and all the other things I see in the future not reach his ears. Keep me out of trouble and I will keep you out of trouble.'' _

_''Fine.'' Erol let her go. Jaylie sighed deeply and shook his hand. _

_''Thank you.'' She smiled before walking out._

_Erol stayed a little while longer, just thinking about things._

_''What are you looking at?'' He snarled at Jak and I. We both went back to staring dismally at the dirt on the floor of our cells while he got up and walked out._


	6. Day Four Hundred

Day Five Hundred

A/N So, in this chapter, you will get to see a little softer side to Erol. I know... he's supposed to be a bad guy... but still... you never see the soft side of him in the games. I always knew there had to be one. Reviews make me happy! .

**Jaylie's Point of View**

It had to be the longest, most boring day of my life. I was told that there were enough Guards out on patrols and missions and that I didn't need to worry about anything.

''Think of it as a... vacation... of sorts.'' Baron Praxis waved his hand for me to leave and I nodded.

''Another suicide mission?'' Erol groaned.

''No, it looks like we don't have to do anything. I guess he has enough guards out for the day. The Metal Heads seem to be backing off.''

''Hmm... I can't say it that's a good thing or a bad thing. They could be planning something.'' Erol frowned.

''Nah, I doubt it. They aren't smart enough to come up with good ideas.'' I shook my head.

''Hey, if you're going to the prison be careful.'' Erol warned me when I started walking away. I stopped dead in my tracks. Erol and I had never been closer since we made that deal a while back. I was beginning to wonder what his problem was. Gently, I rested a hand on the pouch attached to my tight jeans that held my pistol and gave Erol a confused look.

''Why so cautious, Commander?''

''I just don't want anyone else finding out about it. I can't say the other guards will be as easy to blackmail as me.'' He turned a bright shade of red that almost matched his hair. ''Nah, I have my ways.'' I smirked playfully.

''I'm sorry about... the way I was treating you.''

''I guess what I said made you think, huh?''

''A little, yes. It doesn't mean I will let you help the prisoners escape, if that's what you're getting at.''

''No.''

''I just know that I've changed since the Baron came into power. I've changed a lot particularly around you.''

''Thanks.'' Was all I managed to say before leaving.

''He said what?'' Jak gripped the cell bars tighter.

''Erol said he was sorry.'' I frowned, still hardly believing it myself.

''Does that mean we're free?'' Raven wondered from across the room.

''No, but... maybe it means I can convince him to free you.''

''Not a good idea. Jaylie, I don't like it.''

''Oh, please. I won't do anything stupid. I can always find more to blackmail him with...''

''What if you can't? Or what if you do, but he decides it isn't worth it?''

''Then I'll have sex with him.'' It got eerily quiet.

''Please tell me you're-''

''I'm kidding Jak. You seriously think I would...? Gross. No. Eww. Just... ick. I feel dirty now.'' I shuddered, just thinking about it.

''I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to do anything... un-sisterly of you...''

''Why? Because as my brother, you'll kick his ass sky high when you break out of here?''

''As the screwed up results of his and the Baron's 'experiments', I will kick his ass anyway... the fact that I'm your brother (which may or may not be true) is really just a bonus.'' He shrugged.

''You've changed, Jak.''

''What?'' He frowned.

''I just mean...you're different. You used to be so shy. I felt like... you were just a little kid trapped in here. Lately, I've been feeling more and more like you're my older brother, stuck here in this Hell hole.''

''Is it because I can talk now?''

''Maybe... I think it's because you're getting older. So am I.'' I sighed.

''How does the sun look now?'' He wondered.

''The sun? Big, bright and orangey yellow, as usual.''

''Ha. For a moment there, I thought you were talking about Daxter...''

''Daxter? You haven't talked about him in forever.''

''No...I haven't. You know, he said he would save me before I knew it... so where is he?'' Jak wondered, placing a hand on his chin.

''I don't know, but if that's really what he said, then I'm sure he will find you one way or another. Best friends always do.''

''In a place like this? What would you know about best friends?'' The words cut deep into me... so deep, I winced as they came out of his mouth.

''You might not have thought about it, but the Baron's other daughter and I used to be best friends... along with Erol. We all kinda grew up together... and then Baron Praxis started getting stricter on us. With each passing year... we all kinda forgot that we were friends. I don't even see her anymore... but I do see Erol all the time. I hate the monster he has become.'' I whispered.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.'' Jak looked away sheepishly.

''It's alright. I've been told worse things.''

''Do you think we will ever get out of here?''

''Honestly... Jak, I don't know. My heart tells me to free you, but my mind says the Baron will kill me if I do. My stomach says get some guts but everything is screaming inside my head right now. I can't tell you I know what to do. I feel just as trapped as you do. I'm a prisoner in my own home.'' I breathed.

''Promise that if you get away from this horrible place... you'll take me with you?''

''Of course.'' I nodded.

**Raven's Point of View**

Whatever this eco was doing to me was getting worse. I hadn't mentioned it to anyone yet, not Jaylie, not Erol and not Jak. No one knew. I was slowly going insane. I missed Torn and Tess and well, the whole Underground. For a split second, I missed Krew. Then, I threw up a little in my mouth and decided no, I didn't miss him too much.

I was trained to deal with this kinda stuff, and it was killing me. I had no clue what to do now. Jaylie always talks about freeing Jak if she could... but what about me? I didn't think I would make it much longer. No, not at all. I could feel my energy draining after each eco injection now... they were starting to introduce blue eco too. Did they hope I would die?

One thing was for sure... I was slipping into the dark abyss quickly, and if I didn't escape soon, I would die before I ever knew if my friends were safe.


	7. Day Five Hundred

Day Six Hundred

A/N Sorry Raven's part was so short... it will be for the next few days anyhow. Hope you enjoy! By the way, I have to admit, I liked Raven's comment about Krew... how she thought she missed him, then she threw up in her mouth a little and was like...um... no... no, I don't miss him. Anyway... read on!

**Jaylie's Point of View**

''I'm tired of this...'' I sighed, finishing my patrol early. These past few weeks, I hardly did any of the missions I was ordered to do. I felt like being rebellious for once, and ignoring the Baron's commands... even if it meant making Erol testier.

''We're not happy about it at all.'' He folded his arms as I leapt out of my cruiser.

''Seriously, Erol, why does it matter to you what I'm doing with my missions, when I'm doing them or if I am attempting to do them at all?''

''It matters because if you aren't, I have no say in what the Baron will do to you.''

''Why do you care? It's not as if you've been doing your missions.''

''That's none of your business.'' He snapped.

''Then what makes this any of yours?''

''I'm the commander, that's what!''

''And I'll do what you say or you'll turn me in? Save it. I've heard it all.'' I started walking away.

''Jaylie, just... try. I don't think I'm asking for a whole lot from you.''

''I'm tired, Erol. Just leave me alone.'' I sighed. He moved so he was in front of me.

''Are you alright?'' He looked (oddly enough) concerned.

''It's just... coming down to some decisions about my life. I'm not happy here. You know that. I don't know what to do... and I can't just leave Jak here...''

''The prisoner? Is that what this is about? You're thinking about escaping, aren't you?''

''I don't know what else to do.''

''There has to be a way to make you stay, Jaylie. If you leave... you're worse then dead.''

''If I stay here, you two will threaten to kill me until it actually happens. What's the difference?''

''The difference is...'' He suddenly looked confused.

''There is none. Just as I thought. I've gotta go see Jak before I go to bed. I'll see you around.'' I pushed past him.

''Don't do it.'' He pleaded.

''Erol, what the hell is wrong with you? A few months ago, I didn't even know who you were becoming. Now, it's like you're trying too hard to be what you were. I hate it.'' I admitted.

''Fine. Go ahead, go free him. See what happens. It won't save you or him.''

''Fine, maybe I will.'' I snarled, storming out of the garage. I wanted so badly to make things right. I wished Erol could be who he used to be, but he was too different. His KG training drained that out of him long ago. His fight to be the Commander destroyed him totally. I missed the old Erol... the one I used to have a crush on. Yes, I used to have a very stupid, silly crush on him. Then, he turned into an idiot who wanted to kill everyone. Men, right?

''So, you want to leave?''

''I want to. I'm thinking about it. I'm just not sure how to do it.''

''Well, don't worry about it now. For the time being, I think it's best we stay here. If we leave soon, Erol will already be suspecting it.'' Jak suggested.

''You're right. He already thinks what I told him earlier was the truth... and that I'm seriously planning to leave. We need time to make an escape anyhow.'' I paced back and forth on the prison floor, Jak watching me nervously.

''Raven is getting sicker. I doubt she can even hear us. All she does is sleep now. I'm so worried for her, Jay.''

''She will be alright. I guess she has dealt with worse things, the way she's lived.''

''They're trying blue eco too. I think it's just making it worse. If she comes out of this alive...''

''She will be insanely powerful?''

''Yeah...''

''Have they increased the eco on you again?''

''No, not since last time, thank Mar. I'm adjusted again.''

''That's good. Maybe... maybe I can find Daxter.'' I said, really more to myself.

''What?''

''Well, if I look for him while I'm on my missions, they'll think I'm actually doing my jobs when I'm really looking for Daxter. When I find him, I will tell him where you are and who knows, maybe he is friends with people who can help break you out of here!'' I grinned, loving how the plan was coming together.

''I like it.'' Jak smirked.

''It's perfect! They will never see it coming! Alright, I've gotta go find out what my missions for tomorrow are. See you later.'' I gave Jak's hand a gentle squeeze before leaving the prison quietly and quickly.

**Raven's Point of View**

Now I was beginning to feel left behind. Just what did the Underground think I was worth anyway? They were letting me die in some cell alone? All my hopes of escaping were fading one by one.

''Hey, Raven, hang in there.'' Jak called out to me after Jaylie left.

''Easy for you to say...'' I murmured.

''We're gonna get you out, I promise.''

''I hate to burst your bubble, but it sounds like the only ones breaking out are you and the other blonde.''

''I can't leave you here to die.'' Jak stated.

''Fine. Then you talk to her about it. I'm not in the mood to fight and I don't want to get my hopes up. I'm on the edge of just giving up.''

''Well, just hang on until we can get you out.''

''I'll try.'' I whispered, laying down so I could get some much needed rest.

Ha. He couldn't just leave me here to die? Jak barely knew me. The Underground had known me longer. The Shadow looked after me since I was a young girl, trying to get away from my parents. Torn came into my life soon, with him came the missions, the training, all the work, and soon, my status as top informant and assassin for the Underground. I was trained and bred to be a killer, but someone who also fought for justice. What did that teach me? That what the Baron was doing wasn't going to get rid of the Metal Heads. I had already figured out the meaning behind his little 'experiments'. I had a fear deep inside me that Erol was sensing that Jak and I weren't changing. The eco either wasn't strong enough, or it was having no effect. Either way, I knew they would do all that they could to make Baron Praxis look like a good leader to the citizens. How long could it last? Maybe I would never find out. I hoped Jak would escape. If not both of us... at least one of us needed to go back to Torn and help out... if he was still alive.

So Jaylie was gonna go look for his rat? Good. Let her help him. That would be just fine with me.


	8. Day Six Hundred

Day Seven-Hundred

**Jaylie's Point of View**

Planning the breakout was much more work then I anticipated. First, I had to decide when we were going to do it. I knew it would have to be much later then now, because Erol had placed the guards on high alert at night. Luckily, he made sure no one disturbed the prison so I could still go see Jak. Even though he reluctantly agreed with continuing to let me see him, there was no way Erol just had a change of heart at the drop of a dime. He was still confused and torn inside. Someone had shattered something inside him so long ago and he had never been quite the same since.

The second step was finding Daxter and convincing him to help me. For all I knew, he could have already known a weak spot in the fortress and been trying to penetrate it... or, he could be drunk off his ass and throwing his life away because he thought Jak was long gone. Either way, convincing him would be hard. Everyone knew I was sisters with Ashelin, and the tattoos didn't hide the fact that I was on the Krimzon side of this war either. The description of Daxter was pretty easy to understand, and I was pretty sure I would know him when I saw him.

The third step was actually devising a way to get Jak out. I would have to steal the Baron's master key (one key unlocks every prison cell). Either that, or I could steal Erol's key... I grinned at that idea. It would be nice to mess with him a little before I left. After that, I would have to free Jak and we would need an escape route. I had maps of the entire fortress at my disposal and so far the safest route seemed to be the sewers underneath the fortress. There was a large tube on the floor below the prison that we could jump into and it would take us straight into the sewers. From there on, we would walk until we got to the elevator that would take us up into the industrial part of the city.

How to get Jak past the security of the floor below was a different story. I could easily pass off... then, I thought about taking a Krimzon Guard uniform and making a clever disguise. There was Derrick, who patrolled on that floor every night. He looked the same build as Jak. He was perfect.

It was all coming together so well and all I had to do was find Daxter and see what he knew. I patrolled constantly to make it look like I was doing my missions as well. I looked everywhere, but there was no sign of the orange furball.

''I can't find him.'' I told Jak later that night.

''Maybe something really bad happened to him. Oh my God, what if I never see him again? He's my best friend, Jay.''

''I understand, but we can always find him after you're free too. I have a pretty convincing plan made up myself. I am gonna wait for a while before putting it in action. I will try to find him, okay?''

''Yeah. Thanks. What's the plan so far?''

''Well, it involves disguising you as a KG and escaping through the sewers.''

''Sounds like fun. Huh... you know what I just realized?''

''Hmm?''

''I'm eighteen today.''

''Really? Wow- that… that means I do too. I can't believe I forgot my own birthday.''

''Well, it's not exactly as if you're on speaking terms with the Baron or really anyone who might remember. Besides me, that is. I wish Daxter, Samos and Kiera could celebrate it with me though. I miss the parties they used to throw for me.''

''I'll bet you do. I promise that when this is over, we are gonna throw a big double birthday party for both of us, okay? Right now, we have a lot to do. I should get heading up to my room to finish mapping out where we go and to get some rest. I've been patrolling all day and I'm beat.'' I yawned. Jak and I grasped hands before parting.

Now I had plenty of ideas in my head... how to fit them together, I already knew. I didn't think I would find Daxter, so I scratched that off my list. I was highlighting a trail through the sewers when I heard a harsh knock on my bedroom door.

''Who is it?'' I asked, hurriedly folding up my maps and stuffing them in my dresser drawers. I made sure nothing to suggest my plans was left out when I heard the reply.

''It's me, Erol.'' I rolled my eyes.

''What do you want?''

''I just wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?''

''Uh... I guess.'' I frowned. The door opened slowly and Erol stepped in. He wasn't wearing his KG helmet or his red armor. He was dressed in his blue and yellow outfit (I always thought it looked painful because it was so tight) and his dark blue boots. I knew he favored these for his battles.

''Hey. Where's all your armor?''

''I took it off for the time being. It gets to heavy to wear constantly, you know?''

''Not really, I don't. What are you doing here?'' I drew myself to my full height and folded my arms.

''I've noticed you've been spending an awful lot of time patrolling. Anything interesting going on?''

''No. If there had been, I would've told you. You know, you could've cornered me about this earlier when I was here instead of coming into my room to say it?''

''When? I couldn't find you earlier.''

''You knew where I was.''

''If I started going there except for the eco the others would start suspecting too.''

''They aren't as cold as you, Erol. I doubt the other guards care this much about who is seeing the prisoners and why.''

''Derrick does. He said you've been asking him a lot of weird questions lately.''

''I was just curious.''

''Why him?'' Erol slammed his fists on my table.

''Don't get angry! That's my table, get your hands off!" I hissed.

''Do you like him? Is that why you want to know? Were you flirting? You have a funny way of showing it.''

''Maybe I was! If I was, it's none of your business!'' I wondered why he was getting so pissed about this when he didn't even know the whole story anyway.

''It is my business when you're hiding something from me.''

''Erol, leave. Just get out.'' I pointed at the door, my hands shaking. Compared to Erol, I was small. He was honestly very muscular, and when he was angry, he tended to get physical.

He finally took his hands off my table and he seemed to calm down for a moment. Then, he came over to me and pressed his mouth to mine.

_OH MY GOD! THIS IS NOT THE TYPE OF PHYSICAL I MEANT! _My thoughts were screaming at him to back away, but my body wasn't reacting well. I could feel his tongue slip into my mouth and then I decided no more. I pulled away from him and punched him square in the jaw.

''I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to do that.'' I apologized. _Or did I?_

Erol looked up at me and he was holding his jaw in both hands.

''Then why the hell did you do it?'' Erol growled.

''Sorry, I really am!'' I repeated, placing a hand on his shoulder.

''God, if that's what I get for a kiss, I wonder what will happen if we-''

''I will murder you if you try that.''

''Why? You got a thing for pretty boy in the cell?''

''What? Jak? Eww, no. He's probably my brother, Erol.''

''What? Brother?'' He frowned, still massaging his jaw, but standing up now.

''Yeah. Baron Praxis isn't my father. I found my birth certificate and my father isn't even listed. He took the certificate from me. That's why we haven't talked for the longest time.''

''How long have you been keeping this from me?''

''About two years now.'' I thought about it.

''Wow.''

''I'm really sorry. Are you alright?''

''My ego is bruised too, but it will heal with time.'' Erol looked away.

''I'm leaving.''

''What?''

''I plan to leave soon.''

''Jaylie, you know-''

''And you knew it was coming. That's why you upped the men on the floor below the prison. I understand you want to keep me here. I'm probably the only sane person in this place, but I'm going crazy trapped here. I need to go and find my father. I have to be free of this prison. He calls it a palace, but we're all trapped. Even you. Someday you'll realize that.''

''Jay, if you turn your back on us-''

''Us? I thought you were different Erol. I honestly thought you were changing.''

''Changing? Different? I'm just me, Jay. By now you should know that. I've always been this way and I always will be. At least I'm loyal.''

''So are dogs, Erol. Ever think of getting one? They're good for those lonely nights, so I hear.'' I saw the glint of anger creep back into his eyes at this harsh blow.

''I'll tell the Baron, I swear.''

''Ooh, I'm so scared. Erol, who do you think he will believe? You, or his own daughter? Besides, Ashelin has seen me out on patrol plenty of times lately. Who's to say I'm not loyal besides you, Commander?'' I whispered.

''I have to go. But know that even if you try to escape, you won't make it very far.'' He turned and left my room. My heart stopped when he slammed the door behind him.

''What the hell did I just do?'' I whined, collapsing onto my bed.

**Raven's Point of View **

The day began as usual: a piece of moldy bread for breakfast, the guards come in for their morning patrol, the eco injections start... but I noticed something was off. The guards didn't seem too happy at all.

''What happened?'' I asked one.

''Shut up, Underground worm.'' He replied. I fell silent. Normally, I would've made a comment, but I really didn't feel up to it. The eco took too much out of me.

''I heard something from Jaylie yesterday about a whole bunch of guards getting killed.'' Jak informed me later.

''Oh. So that's why they look so... pissed.''

''That's probably why. You look better today.''

''It's just because I've adjusted, but that doesn't mean anything really. I feel it in my veins, Jak. It's poisoning my blood. Can I tell you something that I've never told anyone before?'' I wondered.

''Yeah. You can trust me. Who am I gonna tell... Erol?'' He smirked.

''I'm scared. I think I'm dying, Jak.'' I whispered.

''How can you tell?''

''Look.'' I breathed, holding out my arm so some of the weak light from above could illuminate it and Jak could see.

''Oh my God.'' He gasped. Every vein in my body had turned a different color. There was the electric blue color, the sickly lemon yellow, and the bright and odd red. Those three colors had touched every vein, making them darker and stand out much more.

''They're traveling to my heart. When they reach it... I don't know what will happen.''

''You have to get out of here soon.''

''Very soon.'' I agreed.

''Is there any one who could help you?''

''The Shadow could help... if he is still alive.''

''I have a feeling the Underground is alive and well.'' Jak assured me.

''I hope you're right.'' I nodded.


	9. Day Seven Hundred

Day Seven Hundred and Fifty

A/N Finally! The last prison day! So, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I know my cousin did. (Hey, you got to punch him, right?) I have been waiting for the prison break for forever... how about you? Please, please review!

**Jaylie's Point of View**

This was it. The last straw.

''I'm leaving.'' I said to myself, snatching up my things and packing them away in a leather satchel. I swung it over my shoulder and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

Fine. If the Baron was going to kill Jak tonight, I would make sure he was long gone before then.

I raced down the stairs and into the prison. I reached into the satchel and took out the little gold key for the prisons. I unlocked Jak's in such a hurry and I accidentally dropped the key after the gate swung open.

''Jaylie? What are you-''

''They're going to kill you. I have to get you out of here now. It can't wait.''

''I... I don't know what to-'' I pulled him into a hug. It was the first hug we had ever had, and it lasted only for a few moments.

''Come on.'' I tugged on his hand.

''Wait, what about-''

''We can't.''

''I won't leave her to die.'' Jak picked up the key and stalled us by freeing Raven.

''What are you doing? You could've just ruined your big escape, hero!'' Raven snapped.

''...Uh... your welcome.'' He frowned.

All three of us raced out of the prison and sneaked down to the next floor.

''Stay here, I'm gonna go 'borrow' Derrick's uniform.'' I winked at Jak before taking off. Derrick was patrolling right at his normal spot, standing guard over by the elevator. There were no guards here, but I knew three more patrolling the hallway beside the elevator, and near the tube to the sewers. Jak's disguise would come in real handy then.

''Hey, Derrick.'' I smiled, walking over to him.

''What are you doing down here? I thought the Baron said you had to stay in your room?''

''See, about that, he isn't my father, and I am not two... so, he can't 'ground' me.'' I air quoted, getting slightly closer to him. I took my pistol out of it's pouches and knocked him right in the back of the head with it in the one exact spot that always makes someone pass out. I had to catch him in my arms so his armor didn't make any sound and I made sure to remove it all, leaving him in just the black suit underneath it.

I quietly went back to Jak and traded off all of the armor. He put every piece on, even the helmet.

''Well, it's convincing enough. They won't suspect you... I hope.'' I frowned.

''How do we get Raven out of here?''

''Well... hmm... I got it.'' I told them of the plan cooking up inside my devious mind and we prepared to make our way into the hallway when we started hearing the sound of armor being hit, guards screaming, and some really annoying yelling.

''No way. No, it couldn't be. Daxter?'' Jak went ahead of us to find out what happened leaving Raven and I to follow along.

''Alright, what the hell was that all about?'' I put my hands on my hips as I noticed all the guards were on the floor, out cold.

''Jak! I've been looking for you for two years!'' That annoying voice belonged to a two feet tall, fuzzy and orange Ottsel.

''Dax, I thought something really bad must've happened to you! I thought you'd forgot or something!''

''Forget about you? Ha, as if. Wait, you can talk! What did they do to you?''

''I'll... explain later. Daxter, this is Raven, and that's Jaylie.'' Jak nodded at us, starting to take off the KG armor.

''He's told me a lot about you.'' I smiled.

''You brought women with you? Jeez, put me in prison any day.'' Daxter made what was supposed to be (I think) a 'sexy face'.

''We gotta get outta here.''

''We're going through the sewers... Unless you know a better way. Judging by the smell, I'd say that's how you got in.''

''Great. I go up here to save your life and they've already done all the work for me... except the mucking through the sewers.''

''Sorry.'' I smiled.

''Jaylie!'' I heard a voice behind us. I turned to find Erol holding his pistol straight at Jak.

''Erol, let us go.'' I begged.

''Why? Give me one good reason.''

''Because I know you aren't like the Baron. I know you have a heart and... that you can use it still. Please? We used to be best friends. If Jak dies... then I might as well die too.''

For a moment, his eyes just darkened and he pressed a finger to the trigger. Then... he threw the gun down.

''Get out of my sight before I change my mind.''

''Thank you.'' I raced over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Why not? I owed him my life. It was the least I could do.

He nodded. Jak pried open the lid to the chute and jumped in first. Then it was Raven, then me and I had to snatch Daxter up to get him to go. We all went sliding down this little tube of horrors and we landed in the dank, murky sewer water.

''Gross.'' I coughed.

''We're almost there.'' Raven was the only one not bugged by the sewer water. I figured she had been through a lot worse on her missions for the Underground. She pushed on and we all saw it... the giant elevator that would take us away from this awful place.

We raced towards it and hurriedly got inside. Within minutes, we were all above ground once more and breathing (somewhat) fresh air.

I sat down for a moment to catch my breath while Daxter and Jak talked a little. The Ottsel had already taken his place on Jak's left shoulder.

''We should get out of sight. the Guards could already be looking for us and no offense, but you would be easy to find with your KG tattoos.'' Raven was the first to speak up about it.

''Where do we go?'' I frowned.

''I know a place. First, we need to high-jack a zoomer...'' She whispered, looking all around. She spotted a large green one with blue stripes that had three seats... perfect. Raven was piloting, Jak and Daxter were sitting on the left side and I was on the right side. Once the zoomer was in the air, we were speeding down the streets. The guards seemed unaware. In fact, they didn't look like they cared at all. I tried to pay more attention to the way we were going. The scenery changed and now we were flying down dirt paths and avoiding small buildings that were in really bad shape. People aimlessly meandered along, like they had nothing better to do than just walk. Soon, we came to a dead-end alley.

''Alright, here we are.'' Raven smirked, parking the zoomer beside a smaller one that would have fit two people. We all jumped off and followed her to the wall nearby. She ran her hands along the crumbling walls until she came to a part of it decorated in the Baron's symbol... with some sort of weapon above him. The wall turned out to be a door, which slid away to reveal a narrow staircase. Once down there, another door slid open and we were standing in a small, dimly lit room. On each side of us were bunk beds. Directly before us was a roaring furnace, a small table covered in maps and posters, and the wall beyond that was decorated with many pictures, wanted ads, newspaper articles and maps as well. A young man was bent over the table, analyzing these maps.

''Torn? You're alive!'' Raven gasped.

''Alive? Of course I'm alive, you- Raven?'' He turned to see her.

''Torn... I remember you.'' I whispered. He had quit the Krimzon Guard a long time ago. He was there before the Baron decided Erol was better fit for Commander. Why he quit, no one really knew. I was now face to face with someone who had turned into the Baron's worst enemy... and strangely, I wasn't offended by him.

''Who? The Baron's daughter? You brought her here?''

''She helped us escape. Torn, this is Jak and that's his friend, Daxter. She's Jaylie. I'm sorry, I know we haven't got much room but can we spare some? I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for them. I owe these three my life.''

''Raven, you know how I feel about new faces. They make me nervous. You three wanna join the fight for the city, or are you high-tailing it outta here?'' Torn folded his arms.

I had to consider this extremely carefully. On one hand, I would get to bring down the man who lied to me for pretty much all of my life and destroyed hundreds of people with his cruel experiments... or, I might be captured and have to face his wrath. Maybe he would start experimenting with me next... I shivered at the idea.

''I'm up for a fight.'' Jak leaned over the table.

''Jak would be lost without me, so I have to go too.'' Daxter rested his arm on Jak's head.

''What about you?'' Torn gazed at me. I wasn't so good at being put on the spot. I bit my lip.

''The penalty for the things I would do... would be my life.''

''Jaylie, you already crossed that line when you sprung us free. Besides, Erol seems like he would be more then happy to pull a few strings for you.'' Raven informed me.

''I know...'' I sighed.

''What's it gonna be? You can't go back now.'' Torn frowned.

''Alright, alright. I'll fight with you.'' I nodded.

It was done. All of us would start taking missions in the morning. Tonight, we were ordered to rest up. I spent the night unable to sleep and staring at the ceiling from the top bunk I was forced in.

''Hey, are you alright? You've been up there all day.'' Jak wondered.

''I'm fine.''

''You know, he isn't your father and he lied to you. After all the things he's done, how does he deserve your loyalty?''

''Because he raised me. Samos wasn't your father, but he raised you. He looked after you. Does that mean that if he somehow turned into a bad guy you wouldn't consider fighting alongside him?''

''I... I understand. The Baron... he isn't a good guy and he won't protect you anymore once he finds out what you did.''

''I know that. I just feel so... I don't know.'' I whispered.

''Come on, you need to get out of that bed. Torn told me about a place in the South Town that we could head if we wanted to do something before we have to work tomorrow.''

''Okay. I can't go out dressed like this, Jak. The Guards will know me right away. I need to change my appearance.''

''Right... and I need to change into the clothes that Dax bought me.'' Jak agreed.

''Maybe Raven can help me.''

''No, not right now. She's gone to see the Shadow.''

''What? Torn gave her a mission already?''

''Not a mission. Raven had to go see him. Haven't you noticed anything... odd about her lately?''

''Other then the fact that her veins are turning the same color as the eco they've used, not really.''

''That's the problem. The eco was getting dangerously close to her heart and she was worried that might kill her.''

''The Shadow can help... right?''

''Probably. Come on, maybe Torn has something we can do to disguise you.''

''A disguise? Good idea. Try cutting her hair to her chin, for a different look. For the clothes... I know Raven left some of her older uniforms here. They're in her room. It's three chambers down, when you come to that hallway, it's the third door on the right.'' Torn suggested.

We followed his directions and I searched her closet for the clothes. Finally, I found them.

''You're kidding me. Look at how short these shorts are... and this tank top won't even cover my tattoos...but there's a cloak in here. This might work.'' I said, picking up the silky black material.

Jak waited outside the door while I changed and I looked into a mirror. The red tank top was cut off just below my chest, revealing all the skin until my hips, which were covered by a pair of denim shorts.

Luckily, Raven had a pair of shoes that fit my feet perfectly. They were comfortable and would be easy for me to move around in.

''I'm coming out. If you laugh, I will punch you.'' I threatened, stepping out of the room.

''Whoa...hubba hubba.'' Daxter whistled.

''Hey, you look... ready for a fight.'' Jak said.

''Thanks. You don't look bad yourself.'' I noticed he had changed into a blue tunic and the scarf I had given him months ago was wrapped around his neck and forehead.

''Come on, I'll cut your hair.''

''Should I trust you with my hair?''

''I've watched Kiera cut her own, I think I can manage.''

''Oh no, uh uh! I will cut it myself.'' I went to look for a pair of scissors. Once I found some, I chopped away my blonde hair until it was chin length. I really hated doing it... even though it needed to be done. I went back and grabbed the black cloak to hide my tattoos from Guards.

''You want to head out? It's kinda late, but...''

''Yeah, you were right. I need a little fun.'' I shrugged. throwing the cloak on. Once I had fastened each of the buttons, I pulled up the hood.

''We'll be back.'' Jak told Torn.

''Alright. If you see Raven on your way just take her with you.'' Torn informed us.

''Okay.'' We agreed.

The zoomer we had was missing now, and in it's place was a one-seated type. Jak climbed on first and I slid on after him. I wrapped my arms around his middle tightly.

''You sure you know how to fly this thing?''

''Guess we'll have to find out. Hold on!'' He ordered, kicking the engine up to a roar. We flew out of the alley and into the sky above the miserable little town.

''Okay, Torn said we go through the industrial part of town to South Town and we are looking for the Hip-Hog Heaven Saloon.''

''The Hip-Hog? I know where that is. Turn here and go up this narrow alley, then go straight for a little while. Turn left and you'll be in the industrial part of town. I'll help you get through there, then we should be in the Port. It won't take long.'' I informed him before he sped up some more.

Once we entered the industrialized part of town, I helped him navigate until we were in the Port.

''There it is.'' I pointed straight at the small bar with large pink neon words flashing in the distance.

Soon, we had the zoomer parked neatly outside the building and headed inside.

''We got customers.'' A tall man wearing plenty of armor and carrying a large weapon with what looked like a metal shark's head stuck on the end smiled.

''Hey.'' I grinned. Sig was an old friend of mine. We went way back-especially since we both had similar lives and problems.

''You look familiar.'' Sig looked a little closer.

''I should.'' I smirked, pulling my hood down slightly to show him my tattoos.

''It can't be! What are you doing here, Jay?''

''Trying to relax before I start working for the Underground.'' I whispered.

''The Under-? You escaped?''

''Yes, and I would like it if you were a little quieter about it!''

''Who are these two?'' Sig frowned.

''This is Jak and Daxter. Where's Krew? If I'm going to talk to you about stuff this important, I don't want that donut-hole flying around, eavesdropping.''

''He's out at the race track.'' Sig nodded.

''Thank Mar. I have loads to tell you.''

**Raven's Point of View**

After leaving the Underground hideout, I quickly got on a zoomer and made my way out to the mountain temple past the bazaar. I knew I had to hurry if I was going to reach The Shadow in time. The elevator was waiting there patiently for me as I dismounted the zoomer and raced as fast as I could inside. From the Mountain Temple, I jumped on the Precursor platform that was enchanted to take me out to Haven Forest. It was simply beautiful there, and everything was peaceful for once.

He was sitting there in his normal meditative state at the bottom of his favorite tree, like always.

''Shadow, I need your help, please!'' I begged, rushing over to him, my voice catching in my throat. His eyes snapped open and he stood at his full height gazing at me.

''Raven? We thought you had been lost- and you're still wearing your prison clothes. Just escaped, I assume?''

''Yes. I had to find you because-because-'' I staggered and fell before him, the eco in my system finally catching up with me. My breathing was becoming shallow and slow. I was dying.

''What did they do to you?''

''Eco.'' Was all I could say, holding out my arm weakly. He took a gander at the different colors tracing a line up my arms and flowing straight for my heart.

''So much eco in your bloodstream… this isn't natural. I don't know if I can heal it, but I'm going to try.'' He nodded, hurrying over to one of his eco collectors and throwing his palms in the misty green smoke. It danced on his hands like green flame as he walked over to me and took my palms in his. Within seconds, I could feel the green eco transferring to me and covering every inch of me. My breathing became easier and the colors in my veins began to slowly fade. I was able to stand again and I looked at my perfectly pale, white skin.

''Your eco levels will still be abnormal, Raven. That will never go away, I'm afraid. However, they won't kill you now that I have gotten rid of what I could. Now, I believe you should go back to the Underground. You'll be sorely missed there. You can tell me all about what has happened in the Palace these long two years later. For now you need your rest.''

''Thank you so much.'' I sighed, feeling normal again-finally.

After the Shadow healed me, I made my way out of Haven Forest and Mountain Temple. Once I was back in Haven City, it was easy to find my good 'ol zoomer and head out for the Underground headquarters.

''Torn? I called out, looking around.

''Yeah. You're back, huh? Did the Shadow help?''

''He healed me enough to keep me alive, but the eco will still effect me. How it will effect me, I don't know. I was worried about Jak… maybe the Shadow can heal some of the Dark eco-''

''No. The Shadow has tried curing Dark eco. It won't go away. He helped you because you had the lesser types of eco in your veins. Dark eco cannot be healed. It will never go away. It's gonna pollute him for the rest of his life- however long that is.''

''Where is he anyway?''

''Him and Jaylie went to the Hip-Hog for a good time. They're gonna need it- because starting tomorrow, you three are gonna be in Hell.''

''What about me?''

''You can go. Of course, you have to wear something different then those prison clothes. I'm surprised they haven't noticed you already.''

''Well, I was in a rush and the few guards I spotted seemed distracted with something else.'' I already knew what I had to do, so I let my feet carry me away to what used to be my room.

''Home at last.'' I whispered, resting my hand on the bed and looking over at the dresser. I sifted through my clothes and picked out a maroon corset that had black ribbon tying it in the front. The corset had no straps, but it had what looked like another shirt attached to it that covered my chest. It was a little tight since my breasts had grown trapped in that prison. I picked out my favorite pair of leather black pants to go with, and my black boots that came up to my knees. Everything fit a little differently since I had grown, but it still felt good to get out of those gross prison clothes.

''Be back later, Torn!'' I called, racing out of the Underground HQ and hopping onto my zoomer. I made way for the port, which had to be my favorite part of the city-minus the KG. The hip-Hog Heaven Saloon was glowing brightly, just as I remembered it. I'm sad to say I actually sort of missed the old place…

''Hey! I'm guessing the Shadow helped?'' Jak was the first to see me. He was sitting in one of the booths with Sig and Jaylie. Krew was nowhere to be found, thank God.

''Yeah. He said it won't completely remove the effects of the eco, but at least I won't die from them now.''

''Well, that's good.'' Jaylie smiled.

''Hey, is that my-''

''Yeah, sorry! Torn said this would work as a disguise for me. I should've asked before I borrowed them but-''

''Nah, it's fine. You did save my life. I owe you.'' I shrugged, sitting beside them in the booth.

''Look who it is, it's miss iron fist. I missed your fighting skills every day Krew sent me out to bag some nasty Metal Heads.'' Sig grinned.

''I missed your Peace Maker when it came to fighting those guards in the Fortress. I wished you were there to take 'em all out for me.''

''You're out now, and the Baron's gotta be pissed.''

''I hope so. I hope he's losing sleep over this.'' Jaylie suddenly said.

''He better be, because I haven't even started getting him back yet.'' Jak said through gritted teeth, his hands clenching into fists.

''Where's Daxter?'' I asked, looking around. My question was answered by the sound of breaking bottles.

''Did you say my name baby? Ooh, leather. I like the new look, Sugarplum. Those pants have to be hard to get off, though.'' The irritating voice of Daxter sounded slightly slurred as I looked over to see him leaning up against a bar stool. I raised an eyebrow.

''Oh no…'' Jaylie frowned.

''It's okay, Jak could always help you get them off later, right? Huh? Right?'' Daxter was getting slightly louder and more obviously drunk with each passing second. I turned a bright shade of red and turned even more so when I noticed Jak had a hand to his forehead and was refusing to look at me.

''Daxter!'' Jaylie scowled.

''Oh, come on, Jak knows what I'm talking about! Don't tell me you wouldn't mind touching on that! I mean, just look at her!'' Finally, I got up from my seat and put my hands on my hips.

''I'm gonna give you about two seconds head start before I come over there and get you.''

''You're right. I've been a bad boy. I deserve to be punished.'' Daxter winked.

''Oh yeah? How about this?'' I growled, racing towards him. He just stood there for a moment, and then, he looked at me in horror and scampered over to Jak. He huddled on his shoulder, shaking.

''What? I was joking, Dax, I wasn't seriously gonna-What the Hell?'' My whole body was glowing a bright red color. Okay, I did blush earlier, but NOT like this! That's not normal! Everyone looked scared of me, or mystified. I raised my arms. Nothing felt different. I turned abruptly and kicked the bar table. I gasped in shock and I heard the others do the same. Where my foot had been was a large hole. My foot felt just fine. There was so much energy pulsing through me. I had to do something-even if it was something crazy. I suddenly had a great idea. I would hit someone. I would punch someone, and then I would feel better! What a wonderful idea! I went with this amazing invincible feeling coursing through my body and I forgot all about my friends. Instead, I left the saloon with my adrenaline rush and looked for a KG to get into a fight with. I found one! He was far away too, which meant I would burn energy faster! Unfortunately, there were way too many citizens in my way, so I had to throw people out of my way. There were screams behind me as I threw people off the ledge and into the water and there were various shouts being made at me as I raced towards my target. The KG came to a quick halt before saying something into it's mask and bolting towards my, gun held aloft. Finally! A challenge! I smirked and began to streak towards him when suddenly I was being yanked back. The world was swirling… lights….voices…faces…blurs…I was falling falling falling…..

''W-where am I?'' I asked weakly.

''You're in the Underground. We had to take you back after you went after that Krimzon Guard.'' Jaylie replied from somewhere near me.

''What happened?''

''You went all psycho and you tried to kill me! Then you judo-kicked that bar table and made a hole in it! After that, you went after a Krimzon Guard! You were all glowing and red, and freaky looking!'' My vision strengthened and I could see Daxter sitting on Jak's shoulder and looking very agitated. Everything started coming back.. What was that feeling I experienced?

''I felt so good. Invincible. I had to hit someone-I had to do something insane or that feeling would go away. It was controlling me…'' I breathed.

''If Jak hadn't stopped you, we would all be in the prison again tonight.''

''I'm so sorry. Maybe it had been better if you had never rescued me at all…'' I sighed softly.

''Don't say that, okay? It was an accident. That wasn't even you. It was the red eco. It's not your fault.'' Jak said comfortingly.

''Go away. Please. I want to be alone.'' I whispered quietly.

I watched as all of my friends left my room without another word.


	10. Day Seven Hundred and Fifty

A/N Okay, so starting here, when they do missions, it's gonna be different from the games. It's not gonna be exactly perfect, okay? I'm changing wording, I'm taking away some missions and I might be adding different ones. If you came here to read a story EXACTLY like the games, kindly go away. I'm not going to deal with extreme game fanatics that complain about how my timeline is screwed up or whatever. Thank you and good day!

Day Seven-Hundred and Fifty-One

**Jaylie's Point of View**

''Morning, sleeping gorgeous.'' Daxter's voice was the first thing I heard that morning.

''Go away.'' I ordered, throwing a pillow at him.

''Fine, fine. Yeesh, you try to do a good deed-''

''You call waking me up a good deed?'' I snapped.

''Torn told me to wake you up, for your information, sister! You have missions.'' He informed me.

''_We_ have missions. You're going too.'' I yawned, rolling over and stretching.

''Yeah, whatever.'' He frowned, marching out of the room.

I ran a brush through my now chin length blonde hair and admired myself in the mirror before changing out of the bra and shorts I was wearing to sleep in. I wore the same outfit I had the night before and forced myself to leave the comfort of my new room. Jak and Torn were talking animatedly about the Baron when I entered the main chamber.

''Morning.'' I yawned yet again.

''Is Raven awake yet?''

''I don't know.'' I shrugged.

''Daxter, can you-''

''I'll do it. Don't want her channeling her red eco or whatever, do we?'' I cut Jak off and went to my first mission-waking Raven up.

I knocked before entering. There was no sound, so I opened the door.

''Raven? Are you here?'' I almost screamed. She lay on the bed convulsing, sparks of purple and blue lightning flying off her. Her eyes looked white, almost as if she were blind. Raven's skin was white, and it matched her hair perfectly. Instead of fingernails, she had claws.

''Somebody HELP!'' I yelled, rushing to her side. I heard something smash before all three of them showed up.

''Oh my God!'' Was all Jak could say. He reached out to touch her arm gently. Suddenly, Jak's eyes went black, he grew sharp horns out the top of his head, his hair turned white, claws sprouted from his fingers and his skin turned a sickly white. The two looked oddly similar. When he let go of her, he jumped back and he was completely normal, but it was clear I hadn't imagined it. He was looking at himself to make sure he was back to normal. Meanwhile, Raven was still having a fit.

''Raven, snap out of it! Please! Wake up! I know you're in there!'' I commanded. Within seconds, her head turned and she fixed her milky white eyes on me. The electricity that had been sparking had stopped now, and she was done shaking. She slowly got up from the bed, never taking her eyes off me. Jak grabbed my arm and moved in front of me. Torn had his knife out. He looked incredibly menacing.

''Torn, you wouldn't-''

''If she is gonna do what I think she is, I'll do what I have to.'' He replied quickly.

''Raven, you have to wake up.'' Jak moved towards her. I watched helplessly as the two glared at each other for a moment.

''Jak, no!'' He reached for her hand once more. He got a pained expression on his face as he became that dark creature he had turned into earlier. They stood there for a few seconds before Raven's eyes became green once more and her hair turned the usual jet black. The red streaks re-appeared and her skin turned the normal peach color once more. Jak turned to his normal form as well. She collapsed and he caught her. They stood there for a little while until Jak placed an arm under her legs and picked her up bridal style.

''We have to put her on one of the bunk beds out in the main chamber so we can keep an eye on her.'' Torn, Daxter and I were all standing there still… too shocked to move.

''Are you gonna help me or not?'' He glared.

''Sorry.'' I broke out of the trance and nodded.

''What do you think happened to her?'' Torn asked.

''She went crazy again!'' Daxter answered before Jak smacked him in the back of the head.

Raven looked so peaceful on the bunk bed that you would think she was dead until you saw her breathing.

''Enough about what happened to her, what happened to you?''

''I-I don't know. I couldn't control it… just something inside me… something the Baron did. I can't control it..'' I could tell he was putting on a brave face, but on the inside, Jak was scared. Really scared.

We sat in silence for a while before Raven's eyes snapped open.

''What happened? Where am I?'' She bolted upright.

''You were shaking and having a fit. You didn't even look like yourself-you turned into this totally different creature! Jak did too, which means it has to do with Dark Eco. I guess all of that Dark Eco makes you become that thing.''

''But your case is worse because you have all different types of eco inside you too.'' Torn had his hand on his dagger, trying to look tough.

''I'm gonna kill Praxis.'' Jak's eyes regained that familiar and frightening darkness.

''Jak, please calm down. Don't do anything stupid.''

''Easy for you to say! He didn't chain you to a table for two years and torture you until you wanted to die! I wanted them to kill me, Jaylie! I wanted to die rather then endure that anymore! This time, he's going to be in pain. He's going to feel everything he did to me.'' Dark eco crackled around him and he started to fade into his dark form once more. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

''We have missions to do and things to take care of. We'll get to him. I may not know how it feels to be tortured, but he's lied to me my whole life. Please… I promise you will have your revenge. Just wait.'' I whispered, tears in my eyes. The darkness melted away and Jak staggered back, holding a hand to his head.

Raven just gazed in awe.

''Is… is that what I looked like?''

''Now that we all know what happened, we have to figure out how to stop this from happening. We can't afford you to be on the battlefield and you have another fit. Jak might not be able to save you next time.'' Torn cut in.

''The Shadow can't cure Dark Eco or its effects. There's nothing I can do.''

''Then you're not trying hard enough! What the Hell happened to you, Raven? You used to be my best fighter! Then, you got captured. I waited for you to come back for two years! You never did! My men were getting their asses kicked because you weren't here! When I saw you return, I thought you could handle this! I thought the tides had finally turned! Now you're sitting there telling me there is nothing you can do? Either do something, or I will.'' He threatened, hitting the wall with his fist in his anger.

Raven made her decision quickly.

''One mission. Give me one mission and if I can control what he did to me, I don't have to have anything else done to me.''

''And if you fail?''

''Then I'll get out of your way.'' Raven whispered determinedly.

''Fine. Jaylie, I want you to turn on the water to the slums through the Pumping Station. Since you don't exactly know how to handle yourself in a fight yet, I've sent Tess to the Elevator to wait for you. Jak, I need you and your talking rat to go with Raven and blow up an ammo dump we've ID'd in the Fortress. Good luck.'' Torn instructed.

I told Jak, Daxter and Raven to be careful on their mission as I hopped on a Zoomer and headed out for the Pumping Station. I hated the water slums-nothing but boardwalks everywhere and people just moving along as if there was nothing else to do but walk. The Krimzon Guards didn't notice anything off about me as I shot past them. Once I reached the large metal elevator doors, I slid off the Zoomer and waited impatiently for the doors to open. Within seconds, they slowly opened and I was almost face to face with a tall blonde girl wearing a green shirt cut off above her stomach and very short shorts. She had a large gun in her hands and she tossed another gun at me.

''You must be Jaylie. I'm Tess. Come on, we've gotta get going before it gets dark. There will be even more Metal Heads out after dark.'' She sounded and looked pretty cheerful. Somehow, I had a feeling this was not going to be a cakewalk. I could only hope the others were going to be careful and would all come back alive.

**Raven's Point of View**

I really hated seeing the Fortress again. It made me sick just looking at it, but I had to do what I had to do. If I couldn't control my emotions, then Torn would kick me out of the Underground. I had no where else to go.

''Is it just me… or is that tank's engine running?'' I breathed, looking at the huge KG tank with large spikes along the tires.

''It sounds like it.''

''That thing better not turn on and run us over!' Daxter shivered.

''The ammo dump is supposed to be this way-'' I noticed a path to the left and the moment we had started to walk away, the annoying female voice interrupted our way towards completing this mission…. _Intruder alert! _Loud sirens echoed all around and the place started flashing red. Suddenly, the tank behind us started moving.

''RUN!'' I shouted, grabbing Jak's arm and racing down the path. The sound of shots were all around us as we rocketed down the narrow hallway, dodging hits left and right.

''How do we get through that?'' Daxter groaned as we all saw the crackling blue force field blocking our escape. I analyzed the scene quickly and spotted two poles on the wall, one above the other leading to the ceiling fans above that weren't even spinning. I could see two large bulbs filled with blue electricity and I knew I had to break those to get the force field down.

''Follow me!'' I ordered, another shot from the tank (slowly catching up to us) missed me by an inch. Without a moment to lose, I grabbed onto a pole and swung myself onto it. From there, I got to my feet on top of it and grabbed the one above it. Then, I repeated the same action and did my famous tight-rope climbing act on the thin metal pole until I could reach one of the heavy fan blades. Hoping it would support me, I jumped and grabbed the edge of it. With a sigh of relief, I quickly lifted myself up. Jak was trying to follow me, but it looked like he was going to fall.

''Stay on that pole! You're going to fall, Jak, just keep moving so the tank will get confused and miss! I've got this covered!'' I shouted, turning and pulling out my favorite pistol. I aimed first at the bulb farthest away so that I wouldn't get hit by the blast sure to follow after I smashed it. With one shot, the glass shattered and a part of the field already fizzled out. With a smirk, I got a running start and launched myself off another fan blade to reach the other fan and turned on a dime to shoot the last one with perfect aim. It burst and I heard the satisfying sound that came with the force field shutting down. Jak almost got hit by a shot from the tank because both him and Daxter had their mouths open and were staring.

''Come on!'' I yelled over the sound of more gunfire. They snapped out of it and Jak raced towards me. Together, we bolted through the next narrow hallway and climbed up a large stack of KG crates to reach the doorway at the top. The tank was still following us, but both of us smirked as we gazed around at where we were. This had to be the place. Jak grinned and picked up a green security pass that lay on top of a KG ammo crate.

''Perfect. This will get us past the barriers to the port!'' Before either of us could think about how to get rid of the ammo, the sound of clanking armor filled the room and Jak pressed a finger to his lips. All of us lay on the ground and looked through a grate to see some Krimzon Guards hauling a cart filled with barrels towards a group of Metal heads.

''These barrels are the latest shipments of eco. The Baron says take them and get out!'' The guard snapped.

''Eco? Why are they giving eco to Metal Heads?''

''Good question.'' I glared, trying to look closer. Suddenly, a loud explosion shook the ground and we both got off the floor.

''How did it find us this quick?'' Daxter complained.

''I don't know, but we should run!'' We turned tail and hid behind a huge rocket-shaped machine. Surrounded by smaller ones just like it and plenty of crates of ammo.

''Jak, we have to get that tank to shoot out those smaller ones!'' I told him. He nodded.

''We have to do WHAT?'' Daxter crouched low on Jak's shoulder out of fear. The tank was coming closer…we could feel it. Jak was the first to jump out and fool the tank into blowing up one of the small machines, and it exploded just after Jak was able to leap out of the way. I fooled him into shooting another, and this went on until we reached the last one. Sweating and feeling the adrenaline through our bodies, Jak and I accidentally ran into each other when we went after the last one.

''Together?''

''Together!'' He agreed.

''NOW!'' I screamed and we let go of each other and flew backwards in perfect time as the tank hit the last one and everything started shaking. A door at the end of the room opened and we shot through it with only seconds to go before the whole thing blew. I could hear the explosion behind us as all three of us ran for the exit. Suddenly, Jak skidded to a halt, and Daxter ran into his legs, and then I ran into both of them, knocking us off the ledge and sending us into the air about ten feet above the ground. We heard the huge BOOM and I would've been pumped if it hadn't been for the fact that we were hurtling for the ground at a dangerous speed. Jak hit the ground before me, then I landed on top of him.

''I'm so sorry…'' I groaned. My stomach was across his back and my long hair was everywhere. Both of us were breathing so heavy for a moment, and then, Jak began to freak out.

''Dax? Daxter? Where are-'' Daxter popped out from underneath Jak's chest and pulled himself all the way out from underneath him.

''This place has too much excitement. We need to move back to the country.'' He huffed. Jak smirked widely for a moment.

''Here, let me get off… I'm really sorry…'' I apologized again, lifting myself off his body and throwing myself on the ground next to him.

''It's not the first time Jak's had a woman lay on him, right Jak? Right?'' Daxter joked. There was a lot of silence. Then, I started to laugh.

''What? You think that was funny?'' Jak frowned, still laying there in the dirt.

''No, it's just that-we're alive!'' I laughed some more, and then he joined in.

''What's so funny about that?'' Daxter glared at us. A few more minutes passed by, and then we both got to our feet and Daxter regained his position on Jak's shoulder.

''Come on, we should be getting back before Torn starts to think things went wrong.'' And with that, we headed for the dead end alley by foot.

''We make a pretty good team.'' I realized shyly.

''I'll say! Did you hear that explosion! That was wild!'' Jak was happier then I had seen him in a long time.

''At least I won't have to leave the Underground now. Although, Torn could change his mind any time.''

''I don't think he really would've kicked you out.''

''I've known Torn practically all my life-even before he was a Krimzon Guard.''

''Torn was a Krimzon Guard?''

''Yeah. Why? You didn't get that from the tattoos?''

''Well… that explains his… err… charming sense of humor.''

''I know, right? They train that out of them when they get recruited. Unfortunately, they train almost every emotion besides anger from them. He would have turned me out on the street, Jak.''

''You must have someone you can go to… anyone.'' Jak looked over at me.

''I have no one. My mother died after child birth, and my dad left when I was young. He just left me in the house one day-never came back. Eventually, I had to leave. When I did, I met Torn. He promised to protect me. But he won't save me now. He can't risk it-and he's still angry at me for getting caught.''

''That wasn't your fault. It's not like you knew that was going to happen.''

''I was headstrong and I thought I could take them all by myself… but I was stupid. There are too many patrolling the Fortress.''

''Sounds like something I would do.'' Jak said thoughtfully.

''You're not that reckless, Jak. You're different. And they ruined you.'' I breathed, not looking at him.

''Ruined me?''

''They destroyed you. You were just a kid-lonely and scared… like I was when I knew my father wasn't coming back. They tortured your voice out of you. You would be so different now if they hadn't-''

''Raven, calm down.'' Jak reminded me, and I desperately tried to calm myself down as my skin started to glow red once more.

''I'm sorry.'' I whispered quietly as we finally arrived at HQ.

''I was starting to wonder if you two would ever get back. What's the news?''

''One barbequed ammo dump served up hot!' Daxter grinned.

''We saw something strange while torching that ammo. The Baron is giving eco to the Metal Heads.''

''Really? The Shadow will be very interested to hear that.''

''When do we get to see him?'' Jak demanded.

''When I say so, if I say so.''

''But she's already met him and-'' Daxter started.

''Raven is a higher ranking Underground member then either of you. As far as I'm convinced, I don't trust either one of you yet. I don't even trust her yet, but she returned within a few hours and slums water is turned back on.'' He pointed at Jaylie, who was sitting on the edge of a bunk bed.

''She controlled her eco levels, by the way.''

''I shouldn't have said what I did earlier this morning. I'm just angry, Raven. You have no idea how frustrating it was for the Underground the two years you were gone.''

''I can get a rough idea.'' I sighed.

''Still. It probably doesn't mean anything, but I'm sorry.''

''Thanks.'' The sentiment was slightly touching, seeing as how Torn HATED emotions… especially when he stepped on someone else's feelings and he had to fix them. But I knew there was more bothering him then he was letting on. Someday, we would have to battle with that too.


	11. Day Seven Hundred and Fifty One

Day Seven-Hundred and Fifty-Four

**Jaylie's Point of View**

It had been a few days since our first mission, and we had already delivered a bag of Eco Ore to the fat tub of jelly called Krew that was so enormous he had to ride a hovering device to move; Jak and I had both been given two Scatter guns as prize for this and got to try them out in the gun course; and both of us (and Daxter, of course) had to go protect Sig at the Pumping Station while he caught some more Metal Heads for Krew. Raven had her own separate set of missions-some of them from Krew and some of them from Torn or the Shadow. I was starting to think we would never meet him!

''Marvelous work, eh Jak? I need a favor. The sewers used to be a fabulous smuggling route for me… until the Baron installed security devices.''

''Oh, great! You want us to go and do your dirty work! Look, doughnut hole, why don't we float around here looking hot and heavy, and you go roto-root the pipes!''

''We're not doing anything until you tell us why the Baron is giving Eco to Metal Heads.''

''Questions like that could get a person killed, eh?'' Krew began to look very threatening and I couldn't stop myself from backing up slightly.

''All I know is times are desperate so the Baron cut a deal with the Metal Head leader. He supplies them with regular shipments of eco, and they agree to attack the city just enough to satisfy the Baron's continued rule.''

''But how long can that deal last? Knowing him, he's underestimated those monsters.'' I folded my arms. Jak nodded in agreement.

''Well, the Baron is running short on Eco, and the Metal Heads are running short on patience, see?''

''It won't be long now. Come on, we should get going to the sewers.'' I sighed. It seemed Baron Praxis had some dark secrets that he kept from me.

''Great. More mucking in the mud.'' Jak scowled.

''I hate to burst your bathtub bubbles, baby, but that ain't just mud down there.'' Daxter made a face.

''Let's just go.'' I groaned, tugging them both out of the bar.

We climbed into a nearby Zoomer that was perfect for two people and one Ottsel and shot into the air towards the industrial part of Haven.

''There it is!'' Jak shouted, pointing at a slope in the ground leading to an elevator. I parked nearby and we hopped off, narrowly avoiding the Krimzon Guards eyeing us curiously.

''Come on, we've got work to do.'' I was the first to step onto the elevator taking us down to the eerie and dank sewers. These small alligator-like creatures were growling and spitting, crawling towards us and baring their teeth. We both had the same idea-Scatter guns away!

The gunshots began to echo all around us as we fired shots again and again at these weird animals. One by one they fell to the ground and we stepped over them before walking more cautiously through the tunnels. Suddenly, the sound of constant gunfire began to ring through the corridors.

''Watch out!'' Jak cautioned as a burst of light just barely missed my arm. We ducked and dodged until we reached the gun turret that was causing the problem. Both of us shot repeatedly at it until in a cloud of fire and smoke, the machine exploded.

'' One down, three to go, eh?'' Krew laughed over the communicator.

I rolled my eyes and contemplated shooting the device, but I decided against it in the end. We pressed on only to find more alligator creatures and Metal Heads this time. Once we fought our way through that first wave, we had to hop across three large pipes with grates over them so we could reach the next area and shimmy across the narrow side. We had to stay flat against the wall and the occasional metal mesh covering the tunnels behind us. When we reached the second tunnel, I screamed and nearly fell into the disgusting water because a large Metal Head erupted from the gloom and roared at us. Jak was able to ignore it until we reached the next turret and take that one out. I however, was still freaked out.

''Are you alright?''

''Yeah. It just startled me.''

''Come on. We got two more.''

I could see something glowing when we reached the next passageway, but the lights were off. I took a deep breath and descended into the darkness. Daxter was cowering on Jak's shoulder as the darkness swallowed us whole. Suddenly, a roaring echoed all around us and at least eight Metal Head skull gems glittered. We were surrounded! I found a glowing switch on the floor and stepped on it. Instantly, the lights flickered on and we had the upper hand once more. After plenty of animalistic growling, gunshots, and shouting, all the Metal Heads had fallen.

''This way.'' Jak pointed at a narrow railing above a dark room.

''I hope that's stable…'' I breathed, following him closely.

''Don't worry, I've got this handled.'' He assured me. Carefully, he stepped onto the walkway. He nodded back at me. We were almost halfway to the next turret when I felt the ground shake under my feet. Various popping and rattling sounds were coming from the metal walkway underneath us and Jak's eyes met mine.

''RUN!' Daxter hollered. We were too late, because a second later the metal gave way and we were tumbling into the darkness. I heard Jak's body hit the ground before mine did, and I was glad I didn't land on my arm. I landed on my stomach, however, and I heard a sickening CRACK on impact.

''Is everyone alright?'' I gasped, trying to get to my feet and having to lean up against the wall to regain my strength.

''Yeah… we're fine.'' Jak coughed.

Before I could do anything, the lights snapped on and more Metal Heads were scaling the wall, headed straight for us.

''Can you fight?'' He asked me, looking concerned.

''Yeah. I'm fine.'' I lied, feeling a few of my ribs and knowing something wasn't right with them.

I didn't even get a chance to fight, because Jak turned Dark out of all of his pent up anger and ripped the beasts apart. It took him some time to control it and fade back to his regular self.

''Are you alright?'' He asked cautiously.

''I'm fine, I just need rest.'' My breathing was heavy and shallow.

''No, we need backup. You're hurt. I'll call for Raven, that way we aren't bothering Torn. I just hope she doesn't have her own mission to worry about too…'' Jak pulled out his communicator and I didn't even see what he was doing, but it wasn't long before he began talking into it.

''Raven? Are you there?''

''Yes. Jak? What's wrong?'' The worry in her voice was apparent.

''We were sent on a mission for Krew to the sewers and Jaylie-she's been hurt. It looks like some of her ribs may be broken. I need you to come and help us. She can't even stand.''

''I'll be there as soon as I can.'' Her voice was gone… and we were alone.

''Nothing to do but to wait.'' Jak shrugged.

''They're sticking out.''

''Oh, that's sick!'' Daxter's eyes widened as he got a good look at my ribs. They were positioned very oddly.

''I wish I could finish this mission.''

''Hey, we got pretty far, and you've never been hurt before. It was bound to happen sometime. I'm just glad I was assigned this mission with you.''

''Well, I would've found a different way across if you hadn't been with me, so I wouldn't be in this mess.''

He fell silent and sat beside me while we waited for Raven to show up. What seemed like hours later, we heard footsteps. Jak got to his feet and drew his gun just in case, but it turned out to be Raven.

''You better put that gun away, Jakkie boy. Oh, holy crap. You weren't kidding. I can see the ribs sticking out from here. You're gonna have to carry her while I go on ahead. Do not touch her ribs! The Shadow might be able to mend her-might.''

''So we finally get to meet the Shadow?''

''God, no. Torn would be pissed. She doesn't even get to meet him. I'll take her with me to see him, but she'll be out cold before then. Come on, we've gotta get this damn mission done.''

Jak had to carry me bridal style through the rest of the mission, and I could feel myself slipping further out of reality with every step. There were gunshots, growls, fighting sounds, and several other noises, but my vision and sense of hearing was fading fast. Eventually, I pressed my head into Jak's chest and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**Raven's Point of View **

''I'm afraid there isn't much I could do. I might be able to reattach the ribs, but she will still be in pain for several days, and she will need plenty of rest. Also, she will need to have her stomach bandaged well so that the ribs don't break again.''

''I can do that. Please heal her as well as you can.'' I offered.

''Alright.'' I watched in silence as he used more green eco from his collector and pressed a hand to her stomach. Green light swirled through every vein and I could see the eco slowly mending her ribs. With time, they finally reattached perfectly.

''Remember what I said. I think it's best she doesn't go on any missions for at least two weeks.''

''Got it. I'll tell Torn. Thank you so much! I really owe you!'' I told the Shadow on my way back to the elevator. I carried Jaylie the whole way to the Underground hideout, but I had to sneak through the back alleys so the KG wouldn't see me. I had a feeling it would look too suspicious.

''Are the ribs all fixed?'' Jak asked the moment I got back.

''Yeah, but I need some bandages. I've got to bandage her stomach so that they don't break again. He said from here on they have to heal naturally. ''

''I've got some here.'' Torn stated, heading into one of the rooms down the dark hallway. He returned with a roll of cream colored bandages.

''Perfect. They're strong too! Great.'' I got to work on bandaging her stomach and when it was finally done, I let her sleep on the bunk bed while Jak and I talked to Torn about our next mission.

''I don't have a mission right now, but Krew probably does. I suggest heading out there and coming back later.'' He informed, looking over some blueprints once more.

''Ughh… I hate working for him.'' I groaned.

''Yeah, but it's better then sitting around and waiting for something to happen. I'd rather be out there doing something.'' Jak whispered, folding his arms.

''Well, come on.'' I sighed, leading the way out of the hideout.

''What is that horrible smell?'' Krew announced the moment we walked through the doors.

''OH GREAT! We do your dirty work and come back smelling worse then a wet hip hog in a warm barn! This is gonna have a serious impact on the lady factor.'' Daxter complained.

''No, I think it was my lunch actually.'' Krew burped slightly and his stomach rumbled. Jak and I exchanged glances of disgust but never said a word.

''I have a proposition for you, Jak. Racing is the next big thing. Erol is the grand champion. He's crazy and dangerous out there on the track-my kind of a fool would dare race against him, ey?'' Krew got right in Jak's face.

''Okay…and?'' I frowned.

''I've talked to my client, and she's looking for someone to race for her team. She needs two more racers after what happened to her last two. Nasty business…Anyway, if you can make it to race garage near the stadium in less then three minutes, she will consider letting you race for her team. Here's a security pass to get you into the stadium section.''

''And what happens if we win?'' I crossed my arms. Krew didn't pull strings for anyone unless he got something out of the deal.

''I've already signed your name on the contract to save time, eh?'' Krew tossed a clipboard at Daxter and he read off a long list of things that we were supposed to give to Krew if we won the races.

''We can work out the tiny details later. What do you say?''

''And the winner of this race gets a tour of the palace?'' I interjected.

''Yes, yes. Make me proud, hmmm?'' Krew smirked.

''Raven, we have to ride one of these…'' Jak realized, gazing at the smaller zoomer.

''Yeah. They're faster, so it makes sense.''

''Alright. Do you want to drive, or what?''

''I guess. I'm more experienced.'' I shrugged, getting in front. Jak got on behind me and I'll admit, it felt really weird, having Jak pressed up against me and Daxter climbing over his shoulder and onto mine so he could shoot a Krimzon Guard if needed.

I revved the engine and then we shot off into the sky. The timer on the communicator started counting down and I was incredibly anxious. There were plenty of other Zoomers around us going at unbelievably slow speeds and I almost hit several of them. Once we got past the industrial zone and finally reached the part of the city Jak has never seen before (what I call the Riverwalk) everything was easier. Time was counting down… we were at the last ten seconds… then, I reached the huge amber dome in the center of Haven city and came to a complete stop.

''We made it!'' I cheered, climbing off the zoomer. Jak gave me a quick hug and then headed off to find Krew's client, leaving me standing there breathless. Daxter scuttled off behind him and I followed suit.

We came to an open garage with a few zoomers inside for repair. Trophies lined the walls and we could see the shadow of a girl from behind a curtain. She was obviously working on something.

''Hello? Krew said someone was looking for a few drivers.'' Jak leaned against a broken zoomer.

''I'm busy right now. You must be Krew's new errand runners. Look, I don't mean to be rude, you did get here fast, but I'm not interested in drivers like you right now and I've got work to do….'' The girl behind the curtain seemed to be fixing something. I could tell Jak had a thing for her already, just by the look on his face.

''Is there anything we can do?'' He asked, looking pretty pathetic, leaning up against the broken vehicle and smirking at the mystery girl.

''NO! I'm working on a-secret-vehicle project!'' This offended her a great deal.

''Okay, sorry.'' Jak rolled his eyes.

''Listen, if you guys think you've got the guts to race in this town, try taking my proto-type Jet-boards on the Stadium Course. Beat the Stadium challenge and maybe I'll consider letting you two drive for my team.'' She sat up on the car she was fixing and Jak just stood there looking at her.

''You're hopeless. Come on.'' I rolled my eyes, practically dragging him out of there.

I already couldn't stand the girl we were going to have to race for. I wasn't so sure I wanted to be on her team.

The Jet-boards were there waiting for us on a rack. Jak took the one with blue plates on the bottom and I took the one with red plates on the bottom. He went around the course first, getting used to riding it and doing tricks with it, then he entered the stadium challenge. I watched him do flips, spins, grind, jump through flaming hoops, and even do some crazy moves that I had no idea existed.

Then, it was my turn. I gulped, but Jak told me I would do fine. I raced through the stadium challenge, narrowly missing the flaming hoops, then grinding on rails for quite a while, doing a spin here and a flip there, then, I had finally reached the needed points for the course within the time limit.

''YES!'' I cheered.

''Come on, let's go back to the garage. She can't possibly turn us down now. She has to let us race!'' Jak looked smug.

''We beat the stadium challenge.'' He announced the moment we stepped in the garage.

''Great. People do get lucky. Listen, don't you have someone to collect money from, or beat up, or something?'' She sounded pretty angry. I got the hint right away. I was almost out the door, but then Jak shot a look down at Daxter and back at the curtain.

''You don't like us, do you?''

''You work for that slime ball Krew… what's not to like?'' She hissed. I folded my arms and waited for them to stop talking.

''Looks like you've won a few races. Isn't it true the city champion gets to tour the palace?'' Jak admired her trophies for a moment.

''Yeah…why?'' She sounded suspicious.

''Could you get me into the palace?''

''A friendly visit, I gather.''

''Yeah, I'm a real fan of the Baron.'' Her comment hit a nerve in Jak and he started to sound angry. ''Okay, I'll help you out if you stop bothering me! I saw an old maintenance elevator at the base of one of the palace support towers. That old lift might take you up to the palace if you can find a way to turn on the elevator's power.''

The girl's information kept being brought up all day afterward.

''Look, I really don't care about it right now, Jak.''

''Don't you want to get him back for everything he did to you?''

''I honestly don't have much fight left in me anymore. Most of it died away from all of those experiments. Your eco treatments made you more angry and darker… but mine have just made me want to give up. I know it sounds horrible, but I'm not the same person I once was.''

''I'm sorry.'' Was all he managed to say.

''I don't want to race for that girl, either. I don't even like her, how can I race for her team?'' I scoffed.

''She sounds familiar to me…'' Jak whispered before we entered the hideout.

''One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack from the Metal Heads.'' Torn announced.

''That's not OUR problem.''

''It is our problem when the foreman's one of the underground's best informants! His name is Vin and he's just valuable enough to save.''

''Vin? Why is that guy always getting himself in trouble?'' I sighed.

''Take the Warp Gate at the Power Station and use it to travel to the strip mine so you can save Vin's pathetic hide.''

''HEY, tattooed wonder! How come we get all the crappy missions?'' Daxter jumped on the table and got in Torn's face.

''Because I-DON'T-LIKE-YOU!'' Torn poked a finger at Daxter's chest, causing him to fall off the table and onto the floor.

''Fair enough.'' He mumbled.

''Whatever deal the Baron made with the Metal Heads, the city's eco is almost gone and our time is running out. If we don't get the kid back on the throne soon, there may not be a city left to defend.'' Torn sighed, looking grim as usual.

Of course, he was right. Unfortunately, my accepting he was right just made my day worse. Now I HAD to go along on all these missions because I felt obligated to. Damn you, Torn.


	12. Day Seven Hundred and Fifty Four

A/N Are you enjoying it so far? I hope so. Please remember to review, and I'm going to say that I have a Volume Two on its way, for those of you who wanna read it. I hope you like it!

Day Seven Hundred and Fifty-Eight

**Jaylie's Point of View **

It had been a little while since my injury, and with the Shadow's unseen help, my ribs had finally healed all the way. I was ready to get back into battle. That was a good thing, because Raven and Jak had already rescued Vin, destroyed Metal Head eggs at the Drill Platform, and collected some moneybags for Krew(Daxter came back drunk after that mission for some reason). Today, we had a mission from Torn.

''One of my old Guard comrades was sent to the Pumping Station. There's been no word from the patrol, and after what you guys saw out there, I'm afraid she may need some help.''

''Did you say she?'' Jak's eyes widened. Daxter was busy mocking Torn with funny faces while this whole conversation was going on to notice there was a girl involved. I wondered who she could have been… surely not…Ashelin? I mean, she was one of the only girls I knew to be in the Krimzon Guard, but… it couldn't have been her.

''Don't even think about it! STOP THAT! THIS IS SERIOUS, YOU MORON!'' Torn yelled at Daxter, looking furious. Jak was about to backhand Daxter when he dodged and shouted,

''Whaa! That's right! Don't mess with the sugar!''

''This friend of mine has helped the Underground many times before. Go back to the Pumping Station and take a look around Render assistance if needed. Now get your squirrelly ass outta here.'' Torn threatened Dax, making a fist. Daxter blew a loud raspberry, but Jak grabbed him by the back of his neck and dragged him out of the hideout. I watched Raven sleep peacefully on one of the bunk beds while we did our mission for the day.

The Water Slums were busy as usual, and everything seemed pretty loud today for a change. I held tight to Jak as he sent the Zoomer up towards the elevator leading to the Pumping Station outside the city walls.

Metal Heads came at us right and left, and I shot three while Jak managed to get five more. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head and leapt up some pipes to get higher up on the cliffs. Jak followed suit. After walking across a narrow metal walkway and climbing some more pipes, we reached a set of huge cylindrical machines, pumping up and down. I got on the lower one and hopped to the next. This time, Jak was in front of me. I just barely made it to the cliff above the strange machines and pulled myself up.

There was a big patch of forest on the cliff higher above us, but we walked past that and turned to see and empty KG Hellcat Cruzer. Daxter hopped off Jak's shoulder and began to talk charismatically.

''Nah, what the heck are we doing risking our lives for some old Krimzon Guard hag anyway? She's probably got more facial hair then me!'' He began to scratch behind his ear like a dog. I spotted something nearby glowing on top of a rock. I squinted my eyes and realized it was the seal of Mar. But what would that be doing in the middle of nowhere like this?

Suddenly, someone dropped from the trees above and grabbed Jak tightly. She was holding him with an arm around his throat and she had a pistol in her hands. I knew those green eyes and those red dreadlocks.

''Who the hell are you two?'' She glared down at her captive, he had his arms raised high and me and Daxter could only watch in silent horror.

''Ashelin?'' I breathed.

''How do you know who I-oh my God.'' Her eyes widened as I slipped of the hood of the cloak so she could see my tattoos.

''Torn sent us to help. I thought it might be you he wanted us to come find but I wasn't sure.''

''Mmm… I do love a woman in uniform. Wanna bark some orders at me? Woof woof! I'm your soldier on the front lines of love! Waiter-fox hole for two!'' Daxter flirted with my sister.

''Keep talking, and I'll raise your voice a couple of octaves.'' Ashelin snapped, releasing Jak and pointing her pistol at the Ottsel.

''Easy. Torn sent us to help, remember?'' I folded my arms.

''I don't need any help. But you might. We've got company.'' She looked up at the forest in anticipation.

Metal Heads dropped out of the trees and together, the three of us managed to shoot them all down. I missed a few hits myself, and if I hadn't thrown Jak out of the way, a Metal head would've hit him straight in the chest with it's dark purple shots.

''Watching me take care of those Metal Heads was ahhh….pretty exciting, wasn't it sugar?'' Daxter bragged as Ashelin climbed back into her Hellcat.

''Look, Jaylie, I can't believe I'm doing this but, you're better off here. I'm not going to tell the Baron anything. In fact, it's better off he doesn't know. He's looking for you. I'd be careful if I were you. Erol's pretty pissed off, you know. And tell Torn Baron Praxis is planning something big. I think it has to do with that symbol.'' She said, starting up the cruzer.

''What is it?'' Jak yelled over the roar of the engine.

''It's the Seal of the House of Mar, the founder of Haven City. We're being sent out on suicide missions to locate artifacts from the time of his rule. If curiosity's worth dying for, you can ask the blind old soothsayer in the bazaar named Onin. She might know something about all this. Here's my bazaar access security pass.'' She tossed it at Jak and he caught it.

''Your name's Ashelin, huh?'' Jak grinned.

''We're even now.'' She smirked, speeding away in the Hellcat.

''Wow! What a woman!'' Daxter purred.

''How do you know her?'' Jak asked me.

''Just an old friend, that's all.'' I yawned. I didn't want to tell Jak that she really was the Baron's daughter… I didn't want him to judge me by her if there might be any relation at all between us two.

''Alright then. We should probably go meet this Onin.'' he shrugged, taking off.

The bazaar was even more packed then the Water slums, but I liked this area better. I always liked the smell of the produce section with the fresh fruits sitting out in the sun, ripe and shining.

The tent Onin was residing in was at the very back of the bazaar, and we were greeted warmly the moment we stepped inside.

''Cool! Check out all the dead stuff!' Daxter poked a very colorful bird (who looked remarkably like a monkey as well). Suddenly, the bird gave a loud shriek.

''Touch the goods again, rat boy, and you'll be AAARR, counting with your toes!'' It snapped. It flapped and flew all the way on top of a dish perched on Onin's head.

''I am Pecker!'' The bird announced.

Jak covered his mouth instead of laughing out loud, but I couldn't suppress a giggle.

''Yes, yes, I know. My mother, she was… very vindictive. I am Onin's interpreter. She welcomes you, blah, blah, blah, the usual boring salutations, She says it is good to see you again Jak, and Jaylie as well.'' He said as Onin began waving her hands and they turned different colors.

''But we've never met before.'' Jak put a hand on his hip.

''Before, after, it is all the same.''

''Oh, OH! Let me try! She wants a yakow bone! A yakow bladder! No, no, I got it! For many moons, she has waited for… a juice pop? A jewel shop? Oh, oh! I know! She's got a hairball? A hair lip? A hairy chest?'' Daxter intervened.

''Close…. But NO! Onin says you seek answers about the AAARK Tomb of Mar.''

''So what do we need to know?''

''She's going on and on about mystical energy channels, evil curses and stupid ''oooooooh'' crap. Forget all that! I'm gonna sum this up quickly, because now you're cutting into my siesta time. Onin wants you to recover three mystical artifacts from the Precursor Mountain Temple. Not two, not four. Three. Use the warp gate at the northwest side of the city and bring back the three items you find.'' Pecker translated. He shooed us out after that, and we had to go find the warp gate for ourselves.

The three items were NOT easy to get, of course. We had to solve several puzzles first (and kick much Metal Head ass). I was in the lead, riding a platform down into a canyon, then turning left to find a shielded metal head waiting for me. I waited for the opportune moment and killed it with one shot from my pistol. Then, three precursor boards popped out of the rock wall and we proceeded to reach the cliff ahead by jumping onto these. Now, we leapt into the small valley below. Suddenly, the floor started shaking. At first, I thought the ground was going to crumble beneath my feet and we would fall to our deaths, then a huge bull-like metal head burst through the solid rock wall and screeched as loud as it could before charging at us. Jak took this one down by waiting for it to rear up on it's hind legs and shooting its belly. Now more platforms shot out of the rocks. After this, we came to a huge hill covered in stepping stones and places to hide. Before we could move any closer, hundreds of rocks began to tumble down the Cliffside. There was plenty of dodging and hiding involved, but when we reached the top, we were safe. Finally, we found the first object. It was a huge machine whirling with several gears and cogs. One tiny gear sat in the middle, hovering.

''I bet that's the prize! They're not gonna miss that one tiny gear.'' Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and snatched the gear before either of us could tell him not to.

''Like candy from a baby.'' He smirked, walking back to Jak. He was so blissfully unaware of the machine falling apart behind him.

''No one will ever know we were here!'' Daxter grinned, handing the gear over to Jak who was a little to preoccupied with the broken precursor machine. He was going to say something, but a cog rolled by and he drew a blank.

To get to the second item, we had to survive an ambush of these frog-like metal heads that swarmed all around us, hopping and croaking. The second one was a hovering crystal bathing in a pool of light. We found it inside a temple with an altar held by a precursor statue below it.

Daxter of course raced over there to get it and nearly fell off the pedestal when he realized it was vibrating.

''This puppy's got some vibration to it! This baby will put a smile on your face!'' He grinned, his voice shaking with the vibration.

The third item was the trickiest one. Me and Jak had to hit these floating boxes above a dark eco pit to get to the other side of the cliff. I nearly fell in once, but caught myself in time.

''Finally, the last one.'' I sighed, panting slightly. A strange light was coming from a lens at the top of the room.

''That's some peeper, huh?'' Daxter raced over to the center of the room and sat underneath the glow of the lens.

''Something's cooking. Mmm… kinda smells like.. BURNT OTTSEL? AHHHHHH!'' Daxter freaked out as his tail caught on fire and he bolted around the room, trying to get it to stop smoking.

The moment Jak and I stepped onto the platform, the lens swirled down to us and landed gracefully in Jak's hands. Daxter, meanwhile, kept screaming and running around the whole room until his tail finally went out and he breathed a sigh of relief.

''Let's get these back to Onin.'' I smirked.

**Raven's Point of View**

''Vin, buddy. We need a favor.'' Jak asked our crazy friend. He was still beyond paranoid, but it was good to see him back in action.

''I can't help you with your eco bill.'' Vin stated, pressing buttons on the power station's control panel like a maniac.

''We need you to switch on the access elevator in one of the palace's support towers.'' As much as I didn't like this plan, Jak was eager to get revenge, and I was the only one willing to help him. Jaylie wasn't going to go get revenge on the man who had played the part of daddy to her for her entire life so it was up to me.

''Sheesh-that's part of the old B-Zone power grid! It hasn't worked for years!'' He said, one of his eyes twitching behind his enormous glasses.

''Well, if it's to hard for you, I understand. Power stuff can be tricky.'' Jak cupped his chin and turned around, smiling devilishly.

''Tricky? Humph.'' And Vin went on and on about how to get the elevator working again, all the while zooming back and forth in the power station until he finally shouted, ''And PRESTO, you've got instant lift juice!''

''Vin, you're a genius!'' Both me and Jak said at the same time.

''Actually, Mar was the genius. People say he made most of this stuff long ago-the shield wall system, the eco grid. Anyway, to get that elevator moving, you gotta find and turn on all five of the old B-Zone power boxes located in the city.''

''That doesn't sound so tough!'' Daxter grinned.

''No. Except the power boxes are guarded by motion sensing turbo canons! But if you can destroy the cannons and switch the boxes on, I can do the rest. Just don't tell the baron I ever saw ya!'' Vin called after us.

''Alright, I'll get the cannon outside South Town and in the Industrial part, you get the two by Riverwalk and the slums, then we can meet up and take out the one outside the bazaar. Sound like a plan?'' I asked, hopping on a zoomer and making sure I had my pistol at the ready.

''Sounds good to me. Let's do it.''

We took off in opposite directions and I managed to dodge fire from my canons long enough to shoot them and hit the switches underneath. However, just when I thought things couldn't get any harder, the KG were onto me in seconds. At last, I was flying down the Slums and out to the Bazaar. Jak was already there and together we took out the last one and hit the switch.

''Yes! Back to Riverwalk!'' I cheered.

The elevator was working just fine and I could tell Jak was incredibly pleased to have come this far.

''What if the Baron finds us?'' I breathed.

''I want him to find us.''

''And if he does? Have you thought that out?''

''We have guns, don't we?''

''Jak, I think maybe we're rushing into this. We don't really have a plan of action.''

''Trust me, alright? Look, I know it's not easy for you to trust people, and I understand that, but you've gotta believe I know what I'm doing.''

''For our sakes, I hope I can trust you.''

We were silent all the way up there until we realized we had to climb our way over to the actual palace on a small metal pole swinging violently in the wind.

''Careful!'' I told Daxter, as he went first.

''How about a kiss for good luck?'' He winked.

''You're not getting that lucky. Just go.'' I folded my arms.

''Alright, alright.'' He climbed along the small pole and then I took a deep breath and grabbed onto it with my arms, then I wrapped my legs around it and crawled along it, not daring to look down.

''I'm right behind you, don't worry!'' Jak shouted. It was sort of comforting.

Finally, I was above solid ground and I could jump down. When we all were on the palace roofs, it started to rain.

''Oh, great.'' I sighed.

''Shh.'' Jak put a finger to his lips and pointed to a huge glass window on the rooftop. We rested ourselves on the glass and looked into Baron Praxis' throne room.

''I told you, I will have more eco by week's end. We will transport it directly to your nest, as promised.'' The Baron growled to a hologram… of the Metal Head leader!

''A deal is of no value if you can't deliver, my dear Baron. I grow impatient with your puny gestures. Give me the agreed upon eco soon, or the deal is off and your precious city will pay the price.'' The creature hissed in a low voice before vanishing. Erol turned on his heel fast and began to yell.

''He's toying with us! Let me lead an assault on the nest before it's too late! I can take him!'' He held up a fist.

''Patience Commander. No one has ever penetrated the Metal Head nest, you know that. I've seen what comes of such foolish plans…No. Strength is their weakness. We play helpless… we train them to eat from our hands and then….Move forward with the plan! Tell Ashelin to up her patrols! I want that tomb found!'' The Baron snapped.

''But your daughter has not been… agreeable…'' Erol frowned.

''Ehh, I'll see to that problem. One way or another…'' The way he said it gave me chills. If he wanted to, the Baron would have her killed. If he thought she was a threat, he would do it in a heartbeat.

''Ashelin is the Baron's daughter? But Jaylie… she didn't tell me that…'' Jak gave me a confused look. I shrugged and continued watching the scene below.

''And find that child! If you spent half as much time looking for that little brat as you spend flirting with that mechanic girl, we would have pinned his royal ass to a wall years ago!''

''As you wish. With enough persuasion, I'm sure our spy will….'' Daxter sneezed, causing the Baron to turn and all three of us ducked out of sight.

''WHAT WAS THAT?'' Erol yelled.

Jak glared at Daxter before we headed off the palace. We needed to get away before getting spotted.

We had barely made it around the corner when a huge machine flew into the sky right in front of us, carrying the Baron inside.

''So, we have a few rats in the walls, do we? Back for a few more Dark Eco treatments?'' He grinned diabolically.

''Well, allow me to put you three out of your misery!'' He shouted, and one of the machine's arms shot at me and Jak. He dodged it, but I didn't in time. The blast scraped my side and I felt white-hot pain shoot through my body. I fell onto the cold stone, breathing heavily.

''RAVEN!'' I saw a glint of Dark in Jak's eyes, and before either of us knew it, he was in dark form. He charged a massive amount of dark eco between his claws and aimed it straight for the baron. The dark eco blew off an arm on the machine and one of the various tentacles on the bottom.

You'll pay for that one!'' The Baron spat, aiming another shot at me. Dark Jak got in front of me and deflected the shots somehow. Now, I was pissed. I wasn't going to lay here and take this. No, I was gonna do something. So, I held a hand to my side and got to my feet. I concentrated on all the hatred I felt for the Baron at that moment and let it flow through my veins. Instead of my dark form coming out, my skin glowed a bright sunny yellow and I held up a hand. Yellow eco shot out from the palm of my hand in a steady beam, hitting the Baron's machine head on. It blew up and for a moment, I thought we'd won. Then, I saw the whirring of the part of the machine that hadn't blown up and knew the Baron was still alive.

''The powers I gave you two can't protect you forever! Since I made both of you what you are, I can destroy you! We'll meet again soon, have no mistake about that!'' He flew off out of sight and we leaned over the railing to see if he had gone. Jak was in his normal form, but I still had yellow eco channeling through my body. ''Yeah, whatever. Bye bye!'' Daxter waved, smiling.

''Oh…'' The eco faded from my body and I collapsed on the ground.


	13. Day Seven Hundred and Fifty Nine

A/N So, here I skip another mission, in case anybody cares… and I hope you're enjoying it. Muahahaha. Everything is going well according to plan! I mean… just read and review. Read and review….

Day Seven Hundred and Fifty-Nine

**Jaylie's Point of View**

The elderly man Kor and the Kid arrived not long after Jak and Raven left to go do some other mission. Torn was giving them some advice and making plans when Kor showed Torn a wanted poster… and he got pretty angry.

''The city's on high alert! What the Hell did you two do?'' Torn shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

''Us? Nothing. We've been-uh-sightseeing…right Jak?'' Daxter replied, trying to look innocent. Something about Raven didn't look right. She looked like she was limping and wincing in pain at times. I didn't want to say anything-that might make Torn even more angry.

''Really? Then why are the Krimzon Guard looking for a 'dangerous young man with light hair, a blue tunic and a rabid orange RAT on his shoulder?''

''Ahhh…. Could be anyone. Orange is the new black this season.'' Daxter grinned.

''Look, we climbed up to the Baron's palace and… we tripped a few alarms.'' Jak rolled his eyes.

''Oh, right, that too…'' Daxter frowned.

''What? I didn't authorize a strike on the-'' Torn started, but Jak cut him off. I felt bad for the Kid… he just sat there looking from one to the other and twiddling his thumbs.

'''Hey, we kicked the Baron's ass! Unfortunately, he escaped….''

''And we overheard a meeting with the leader of the Metal Heads.'' I cut in.

''You saw the Metal Head leader?'' Kor gasped.

''No, he was on a communicator, but we heard him talking with Baron Praxis. ''

''The Baron is bribing the Metal heads with Eco!'' Daxter exclaimed.

''Hmpphhh… It will never be enough.'' Kor narrowed his eyes.

''But the Baron's gonna double-cross 'em!''

''Is that so? Well, our good Baron's 'charm' must have angered someone because theirs word from the Wasteland that Metal Head armies are on the move again.''

''Why didn't you tell me that Ashelin was Praxis' real daughter? What's your connection with her?'' I felt Jak aim this question both at Torn and me.

''That's none of your business! Scouts report movement in dead town… creatures moving toward the scared sight, just as before.''

''What happened before?'' Daxter asked.

''Metal Heads broke through the old city wall. We fought them, but then the Baron pulled back, leaving everyone outside the new barrier to die. Only the Shadow stayed and somehow stopped the attack.''

''And now you expect us to go out there again?''

''You catch on fast! If you prevent the Metal Heads from reaching the Sacred Site, the Shadow will be…most grateful. He might even ask to see you. Go on, get out of here…. And don't screw this up, Jak.'' Torn scolded him.

All three of or abilities were needed on this mission, so we got in a zoomer for three people and sped off towards the Dead Town elevator.

Everything was quiet when we entered at first, then we saw it. Metal Heads were everywhere. They were prowling the crumbling buildings in the distance, they were lounging on the ruins, and they were standing in our way.

''Come on, it's now or never.'' Raven whispered, pulling out her pistol and taking aim at a one resting on a nearby ruin. The second she shot her gun off, we covered her fire and took care of at least ten metal heads standing in our way. After that, we moved further through Dead town and climbed up some ruins before taking off in the right direction. Now, there had to be at least twenty of those bastards in our way. At this point, Jak was ticked and went into his Dark form. Within minutes, the entire area was clear of Metal Heads.

Now came time for more climbing. Once we hoisted ourselves onto a narrow brick ruin walkway, we carefully made our way into the larger ruins. More Metal Heads lurked inside, and these were dead within minutes. I led the group up a few steps and we turned a corner.

''Did we get all of them?'' Jak wondered, looking back.

''Yeah. This is the Sacred Site right here.'' Raven announced, pointing straight ahead. Jak and Daxter's mouths both fell open in shock.

''IS THAT-IS THAT-No, it couldn't be. That's not-''

''it's… Samos' hut….'' Jak whispered.

''But HOW WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY?'' Daxter covered his face. I saw it all click together in Jak's mind.

''We're in the future, Dax. This horrible place…is our world.''

''Wait-you mean to tell us that Sandover Village, the place you lived before you got brought here-used to be right here?'' I gasped, looking up at the hut.

''It has to be. There's no other way around it. Come on, let's go back. I need to talk to Torn.'' Jak frowned, turning back while the rest of us just looked on, awe-struck. We followed him back to the Hideout, where Torn was standing in the way.

''The Shadow's decided it's time to meet you.'' He had his arms folded, looking serious as usual.

''Why is that place in the old ruins so important to you?''

''There's a powerful energy force around the old house. The Metal Heads are drawn to it.''

''No kidding! We used to know the guy who lived there.''

''So… you're the new recruits who keep getting into trouble.'' There was an elderly man standing in front of the table, He turned and I could see that his head was made of what looked like a literal bush of green hair with a log stuck inside it and a bird's nest sitting on top with a speckled egg still inside. He was wearing all green and brown-even his skin was green! And he had a little mustache below his nose.

''Oh, no, not you!'' Daxter whined.

''Welcome to our humble Underground movement. I am known as the Shadow, but you can call me Samos. I believe you've earned that right. And you are?''

''You've already met me.'' Raven smirked.

''Yes, yes. Hello Raven. How are you?''

''Can't complain.'' She shrugged.

''I'm Jaylie.''

''Holy cats-you're the Baron's other daughter, aren't you? I healed you once before, haven't I? The ribs, wasn't it?''

''Yes, and thank you, but I'm not his real daughter.'' I shook my head.

''And who are you two?'' Samos pointed at Jak and Daxter.

''Sheesh, Jak. We went through all that just to meet his holiness- 'ol log in the head grandpa green?''

''Don't you remember who we are?''

''Sorry, kid, I've never seen you before… and I never forget a face! Especially one that ugly!'' He pointed at Daxter.

''So it begins…'' Daxter frowned.

''How is this possible? We came through the rift with you! Into the future, right?''

''Yeah! You used to look older then dirt and uglier then a knotted stump! What did you do, get a little nip and tuck while we were gone?''

''Listen, boys. I don't know what kind of twigs you've been chewing on, but I don't have time for this. We've got a Baron to overthrow, a child heir to protect an invasion of Metal Heads to stop and a city to save! I'd say the schedule's pretty full. Besides, I haven't gone through any rifts. I hate teleporting.''

''Sure sounds like the old Samos…'' Daxter mumbled.

''Right now I need you to go to Haven Forest and root out some Metal Heads for me. That forest is the source of my power, but I can't protect it much longer. Destroy all the metal heads you find there. Good luck and welcome to the fight.''

**Raven's Point of View**

Jaylie decided to stay behind, while I consulted Samos about the wound on my side that Jak had dressed for me last minute. He checked and healed some of it. I felt much better and more ready to fight then ever before.

''Good luck you two… and the rat as well.'' Samos told us before we left.

The moment we stepped inside the elevator, we spotted the two JET-boards leaning against the wall. The communicator popped up that girl from the race garage's voice came out of it.

''Hi, you two. I left my JET-boards at the elevator. The Shadow told me you would need them for the mission. Since you're working for the Underground, I'll even let you keep them.''

''Cool! The JET-boards are ours! I call shot gun.'' Daxter joked.

''You know, she wouldn't be talking to you if you weren't working for the Underground.'' I whispered, surprised I even thought it.

''You don't know that-and since when do you care?'' He raised an eyebrow.

''Since… since we started being sent on missions together. I don't think it's a good idea for you to get distracted.''

''Distracted? Are you sure that's what this is about?'' Dax suggested.

''What else would it be about?''

''Jee, I don't know. Maybe someone's a little jealous.'' He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

''Jealous? Hell no. I just don't want you to go astray. Samos is right-we have too many things to worry about.''

''I don't think it's a good idea for you to tell me what to do.'' Jak snapped, leaving the room and walking out into the sunlight. I felt bad immediately for what I said, but I went on destroying metal heads as usual. Once that mission was done and our JET-boards were strapped onto our backs, we were being asked to come to the bazaar by Ashelin over the communicator. She said something about a suspicious tanker…

Not a word was spoken between us as we climbed onto a two person zoomer and made our way out there. We had to walk the rest of the way, since most of the bazaar doesn't allow vehicles.

''How's it riding in the hood, red?'' Daxter asked.

''Get out of the area. This is Krimzon Guard business. One of Vin's Eco Tankers is coming in from the Wasteland but the clearing transmission sounded fishy. The driver was scared. We're going to check it out just in case. '' It sounded sort of like she called us here just to tell us to get out.

''How can we help?'' Jak asked, clearly a little nervous around all the KG nearby.

''I've got it handled.'' Ashelin said just before a huge tanker came crashing in through the nearby wall.

''AMBUSH!'' One of the guards yelled. We all joined in to help get rid of the Metal Heads as they streamed out of the tanker in groups.

''Damn! Help me take out all the Metal Heads!'' Jak, Daxter and I jumped into action, shooting and punching them out of the way. It seemed to be a never ending stream of Metal Heads until finally, no more were coming out.

Ashelin kicked an eco barrel away as we all caught our breath for a moment.

''We got 'em all! They're getting bolder every day! It's almost as if they're testing our defenses… like probing attacks. I've got a bad feeling about this.'' She walked away before Jak could say you're welcome. I was a little more angry now. I could see he liked her too. Now he was being distracted by that mechanic girl and Ashelin? Why was this bothering me? It shouldn't have bothered me at all, but it did for some reason.


	14. Day Seven Hundred and Sixty Two

Day Seven Hundred and Sixty Two

**Jaylie's Point of View**

I had been out on a mission and when I returned, I met Jak, Samos, Daxter and the Kid outside the Hideout.

''Oh, good. More help. I want you to escort the Kid over to Kor in the Power Station. He promised to look out for the boy and I'm just too busy to baby sit right now. Oh, and take the kid's Croca-dog with you…'' It was clear he didn't like the Croca-dog.

''So what's this kid's story?''

''I found him just wandering the streets, but that amulet around his neck means he may just be the lost heir to the city. You boys take the kid and the mutt over to Kor. Watch out for Guard patrols and defend the kid at all costs. Oh, and if you happen to lose the Croca-dog…'' He said hopefully while the kid sweetly reached for Jak's hand. He didn't know what to do, so he backed up.

We hopped into a three person zoomer and the Croca-dog got on the Kid's lap. I had to say, the Kid reminded me of Jak so much. We sped off towards the Power station, and the instant one of the guards saw us, we were in trouble. We just barely missed their gunfire, and we raced into the Industrial Zone, finally reaching the ramp to the upper level and getting out of the vehicle. We all ran for our lives as fast as we could down the walkway and guards surrounded us.

''He's just a kid!'' Jak yelled, going dark. He made a gesture and I knew what he was going to do. I took the kid in my arms and pushed past the guards that were too awe-struck to care. I heard screaming and looked back to see Jak performing his 'Dark Bomb' move. He came back to himself soon and caught up with us. I let the kid down and we dashed inside the Power station.

''Samos told us to bring the kid to you.'' Daxter groaned.

''Thank you. I'll be sure to keep him close.'' Kor smiled down at the kid. The Croca-dog growled at him.

''Oh, how sweet…'' He said with sarcasm. The Croca-dog calmed down, however, when Jak reached down to stroke his scaly skin.

''That's interesting. That insufferable mutt has never liked anyone but the boy before…''

''I guess I'm just good with animals.'' Jak looked at Daxter. I reached over and the Croca-dog let me pet him too.

''I hope we have enough eco to keep the metal heads at bay. During my travels, I saw some of the bigger ones. Awesome creatures.'' He said in wonder.

''We saw a big one coming out of a rift once. It was uuuuuggglly!'' Daxter told him.

''I have some valuable information for you. The Baron is conducting an excavation at the dig. He is still looking for that ridiculous tomb. Frankly, I don't believe it exists, but you might as well go out there and disrupt his operation just in case. Knock down all the scaffolding at the site. Here is an air train pass to get you out there.''

The kid held it up and for some reason, when Jak took it out of the his hand, I got chills.

''You can stay here. I'll be back soon, don't worry. I just think this is a one person job this time.'' Jak told me.

''Oh, alright.'' I folded my arms.

''I'll be back soon, I promise.'' He repeated before leaving me stranded in here with Kor and the Kid.

''So, you're the Baron's other daughter, hmm?''

''Not his real one. Ugh, I get tired of explaining this-somehow, I've got to be related to Jak. I look like him and I even act like him sometimes. Apart from that, I've felt pain when he feels it before. On my birth certificate, it doesn't show my mother or father, but it shows the Baron on Ashelin's. I can't be his daughter.''

''Well, I'm sure he can't be too happy you're gone… you probably know much about the inner workings of the palace.''

''No, actually. I didn't know any of these things about him and the Metal Head leader, or the fact that he wants to get rid of this kid because he's the rightful heir.''

''I wonder why he took you in if you weren't his child. There had to be something in it for him, I'd wager. He's not the type of man for charity.'' Kor said thoughtfully.

''I don't know, don't ask me. Even if Jak is my brother, it doesn't get me one step closer to finding my dad because he doesn't know his dad either.''

''I'm sure you'll find your rightful parents someday. They could be much closer then you think.''

We sat in silence for a while, then the Kid curled up on my lap and fell asleep. I couldn't believe anyone would want to hurt him. He was just a kid… and a pretty sweet kid, at that. We waited for what seemed like hours, and the kid was still sleeping on my lap when Jak walked in.

''It's all taken care of. His machine is destroyed. I got a message from Krew… he wants us to meet him at the Hip-Hog. Something about the sewers again. I think Raven and I are gonna go take care of this one.''

''What? I can take care of myself, Jak. I won't get hurt.''

''It's not because of that… it's just that you have a mission from Torn. Something about getting a seal piece at the water slums.''

''Oh.''

''Yeah. Be careful, okay? Me and Raven will meet you in the hideout later. Good luck.'' He said. I felt kind of confused. Torn was giving me a mission by myself? That's pretty weird of him… still, I gave the kid a hug and handed him over to Kor, then I stroked the Croca-dog once more and strolled out of the power station.

Now… on to the Water slums!

**Raven's Point of View**

''Ugh, I hate sewer missions.'' I complained loudly, plugging my nose.

''I know, but at least this time we don't have to worry about sentry guns.'' Jak shrugged, hopping off a nearby vent and into the gross sewer water below.

''Here goes everything…'' I whispered, taking a leap of faith and landing next to him.

''I see stairs over there.'' He said, wading out to three large steps leading onto a platform above.

''Oh crap.'' Daxter said.

''What?''

''We're gonna need our JET-boards for this…'' Jak grinned, unstopping his from his back and getting ready to fly down the complex system of pipes stretched out before us.

''Hell yeah.'' I nodded, getting mine out too. I was still a little sore with Jak over Ashelin and that mechanic girl, but I learned to not give him so much grief about it now. I kept silent for the most part, but I gave him the cold shoulder whenever those two were around.

We shredded down the piping, jumping over and ducking under the many obstacles in our way until finally, we reached another platform with steps going to the right the led down onto a bridge that was fairly rusted and falling apart. The worst part about it was that it had be to more then fifteen feet above a raging whirlpool… in the sewer?

''Wow! Who knew that was even possible? I mean, it's said these sewers go on almost endlessly, but… I never expected anything like this! I hope we're almost near that statue.'' I commented, seeing the looks on Daxter and Jak's faces. Without another word, Jak went down the bridge first. He got halfway across and I began to follow him. Of course, I had to be careful where I stepped-there were rusted out and gaping holes all over the bridge of all different sizes. Just as I was about to make it over, the part I stood on bent, and I fell through. I let out a scream for help, but I thought for sure I was gonna be lost to the jaws of the whirlpool…until a hand caught mine. My breath stuck in my throat as I looked down to see the water below me spitting and growling like an animal. I held tight to the hand and gazed up to see Jak reaching out for my other hand.

''You have to trust me! I'm not going to let go! Give me your other hand! Don't you DARE let go!'' He called out to me.

''Jak…'' I was almost paralyzed in fear.

''Raven! Do it now!'' He ordered. With every little fragment of courage left in my body, I reached for his hand. He caught mine and lifted me up onto the bridge. Without a backward glance or a thank you, both of us raced off the bridge and onto the platform on the other side.

''I thought you were going to let go.'' Jak whispered.

''I thought you were going to let me go… and that I was going to fall.''

''But I didn't, and here we both are. Come on, let's go get that statue.'' He took a moment to regain his composure and then we climbed down another set of platforms and found ourselves in the middle of another tunnel of pipes. We got some more practice in on the JET-board before reaching the bottom at last and seeing the statue of Mar in all its glory, holding up the ruby key.

''Don't worry, I've got this.'' Daxter climbed up the length of the statue and started pulling the artifact from the giant ruby. Soon, it gave a sudden snapping sound and the ruby key flew out of his hands and began hurtling towards the ground at a dangerous speed. Just before it hit the ground, Jak snatched it up.

''Where would you be without me, eh Dax?''

''Well, Jak, I probably wouldn't be two feet tall, fuzzy, and running around a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants.'' Daxter realized.

''Get down from there and let's get heading back. The class three race is supposed to start soon, and I want to talk to the mechanic before we do anything else.''

''Oh, really?'' I folded my arms.

''Yes, really, Raven. And I believe you owe me a 'thank you' for saving your ass out there.''

''Thanks, Jak. You're a real life saver. Just remember what I told you, okay?'' I sighed.

''I'll try.''

People were filing into the stadium as we were heading out to the race garage. The girl was still hidden behind the curtain, working frantically on something.

''We took care of those Metal Heads for the Underground.'' Jak announced.

''Great. I'll send you a medal. Now, if you don't mind, I'm on a deadline here, so scram-''

''Are you always this difficult?'' Jak snapped, putting a hand on his hip (like he usually does when he's angry or thoughtful).

''Let me handle this, guys. Listen, lady! We beat your stupid course, and we can outrace anybody in this city! Now, there's just two things you need to know. One-we don't WANT to join your stinkin' race team! And two, you just lost a date with Orange Lightning. Let's go.'' Daxter ranted.

The curtain moved and the girl stepped out from behind it. Her aqua and green hair was choppy and short. She wore gloves, goggles around her neck, a short pink shirt that showed quite a bit of skin, and these tight purple and maroon striped pants.

''Daxter, it IS you!'' She shrieked.

''KIERA?'' Daxter yelled.

''Oh, I've never been so glad to see your furry mug! And Jak, you look-different.''

''It's been a tough ride.'' He looked away from her.

''The Baron pumped our boy here full of Dark Eco. Now he's got super moves or something… and a few anger issues as well…''

''I've been looking for you guys forever and- who is this?'' She pointed at me. I felt myself tense up instantly.

''Kiera, this is Raven. She was captured, too. She's been through a lot and she's been a good friend of mine.'' He introduced us.

''Hi.'' I said shyly, not wanting to ruin their happy reunion.

''I think I've got a way to get us back home. Somehow that rift took us far into the future and-''

''We found your father-well, sort of.''

''Working with the Underground, fighting the Baron-only, he's Uhh….''

''What?''

''You-you just need to see him. And we need to get to the Baron.''

''You could try winning the racing championship. The winner of that big race always gets to meet the Baron in the palace. But… you have to qualify by winning the lower races. You guys can drive for my team at the class 3 race soon. But, Jak, we should think about getting out of here soon. I don't like this place, and some of the people are creepy…'' She stopped talking as soon as the tub of jelly Krew came flying in to pester us.

''Jak, my boy. I need that ruby key you found, eh? A special client has requested it.''

''Sorry about that Krew, I must've forgotten.'' He chuckled, nodding over at me. I pulled the key out of the pack I carried it in on my left hip and tossed it to Krew.

''Right..'' He frowned, taking the key and looking at it with greedy piggy eyes.

''Well, you should get heading out for the race.'' Kiera told us.


	15. Day Seven Hundred and Sixty Three

A/N A little info on the racing, there are two vehicles representing a team. That's why Raven and Jak are BOTH racing. Yes, I changed it. Get over it. Now, who would like a cookie?

Day Seven Hundred and Sixty Three

**Jaylie's Point of View**

Winning the race was just the start of things for them. After Jak brought out the huge bronze trophy, Kiera and Ashelin met. Poor Jak, he was caught right in the middle of their little cat fight! To ease the tension after Ashelin left, I told everyone we should go out to the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon to celebrate. So, the day after the class three race, all of us went out to the bar before starting our next set of missions.

''And then, just when we thought all was lost, Jak hit the last turbo boost and we shot toward the finish line! Raven was just behind us, too! They were head to head for a while there!''

''Oh, really? Sounds like you've got competition, Jak.'' Sig grinned over at Raven and Jak, who were sitting together on some of the bar stools. Kiera was sitting over there too. Tess was ''working'' tonight, Krew was sleeping, and we had the whole bar to ourselves, pretty much.

''Nah. There's NO WAY a girl's gonna beat Jak!'' Daxter grinned.

''Oh! And what's wrong with a girl racing, and shooting a gun?''

''There ain't nothing wrong with it. I'm just saying that no girl is gonna be better at them then Jak.''

''Wanna test that theory out?'' Raven held up her pistol.

''Uh…. Nah, I'm good…'' Daxter's head deflated.

''I didn't think so.'' She put it away.

''So, what's the next mission you guys have for us?'' Jak asked Sig.

''Well, combat Metal Heads have been showing up in Haven Forest again.''

''Oh, great. More of those bad boys. Exactly what we need.'' Raven rolled her eyes.

''We can do that tonight. I'm up for a little action.'' I looked over at Jak.

''Oh, yeah, you know it.'' He grinned, taking a sip of his drink.

An hour or so flew by, and by the end of it, Daxter was undoubtedly drunk. He started singing some weird song to Tess, and of course, she thought it was the sweetest thing ever. After that, he started getting all over Jak.

''I LOVE YOU MAN!'' He told his best friend, trying to kiss him. Jak had his hand up and was pushing Dax's face away.

''Cut it out, Dax!'' Raven tried to suppress a laugh, but it wasn't working so well.

''Don't even get me started, lady! We all know you have a thing for him! Can you let me have my moment?'' Daxter started to cry. Raven turned pink and got up from the bar stool. For a moment, I thought she was gonna shoot Daxter, but instead she just left the Saloon.

''What's eating her?'' Daxter asked suddenly, still slurring his words and hiccupping here and there, but he wasn't crying at all anymore.

''I'll go.'' I set my drink down and left the Hip Hog to find Raven sitting on the ground, her body slumped against the wall. She was glaring at a passing guard.

''Raven, it's not a good idea for you to be out here. Especially by yourself.''

''I've handled worse odds then this.''

''Why do you care what Daxter says?'' I asked after a short pause.

''Well, it's like this, Jaylie. Lately, I've been feeling weird around Jak. I don't like him, God, no. I don't know what it is, but every time I see him with Ashelin or Kiera, I just get really angry. He shouldn't be distracted by them.''

''Are you sure that's really what it's about? Distraction?''

''Why does everyone care? I could've shot Daxter in the bar back there, but I didn't. I went away to be left alone. Clearly, I don't need help. I don't need some psychoanalysis to know something's wrong with me. I've just gotta do what I've always done-deal with it alone.''

''Alright then.''

''Fine.''

''I won't bother helping you anymore.'' I snapped, going back to continue celebrating with the others.

''Is she alright?'' Jak frowned.

''No. She doesn't want help, either. I think we'd better just leave her alone.'' I sighed, sitting down.

We cleared out of the Hip-Hog after Krew woke up, and Jak and I decided to go Metal Head hunting in Haven Forest.

''They have some kind of ability that helps them blend in with their surroundings now, so let's stick together. They could be anywhere.'' Jak told me. I nodded, keeping my pistol raised as we stepped out of the elevator and onto the green grass.

''Look out!'' I yelled, firing a few shots at the tree in front of us and the invisibility wore off, revealing a crab-like Metal Head. We both took it down and moved forward. This process was completed until we had been through every part of Haven Forest and shot every single Metal Head we could find.

''I'd say we're done here.''

''Yeah. Let's get back to the hideout. I'm tired, and I'm kinda worried about Raven.'' I whispered.

''I know. I hope she's with Torn and alright. '' He looked away.

''Jak, look, I think you and her need to talk.''

''Talk? About what?''

''Obviously what Daxter said really bothered her.''

''So why do I need to make up for his mistake?'' He shot an angry look at Dax.

''Yeah! Why does he need to make up for-oh…!'' Daxter put his hands on his hips.

''Because this problem won't go away until you two talk about it.''

''Why can't you?''

''I tried, and look where that got us. Nowhere. Please? If it doesn't work, you don't have to do it again. I'm just worried about her.''

''Fine. But after this, you owe me.'' He barked.

''Alright, alright. Come on, let's go.''

Torn was sitting down, looking at a map. He didn't say anything as we entered.

''Where's Raven?'' I asked.

''She's in her room. Won't talk to me. She's probably asleep by now.'' Torn didn't bother to look at us.

''Thanks.'' I told him.

''No problem.'' He said in a monotone voice. I grabbed Jak's arm and we went towards her room and knocked on the door.

''WHAT?'' I heard her yell.

''Raven, it's Jak.'' He said after I gave him a death glare.

''What do you want?''

''I need to talk to you… about earlier.''

''That's none of your business!''

''Since it concerns me, it is!'' He folded his arms over his chest.

''Jak-''

''Just let me in.'' There was no reply. Then, I grinned as she slowly opened the door.

I noticed the streaks in her hair had changed color again. Now they were blue. Not electric blue, but a pale, sickly blue. I realized the streaks had changed color three times since I met her. They were purple in the prison for like one year, then they turned red, and now they're blue.

Jak went into her room and forced Daxter to stay outside with me.

''Wanna eavesdrop?'' Daxter grinned, pressing an ear to the door. I rolled my eyes, but eventually gave in and followed his example.

''I know, I just don't want this to happen again.''

''It won't. I told you, I've taken care of it. By myself. On my own. It's how I've handled everything so far. Everything is fine now. Just get out of here.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes. Now if you don't mind, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!'' We could hear footsteps approaching, so Daxter and I quickly sat down further along the hallway and looked uninterested as Raven threw Jak out of her room-literally.

He got to his feet and dusted himself off.

''Ughh! Why is she always so difficult!'' He roared, a flash of dark Jak erupting in his eyes.

''Hey, calm down.''

''You definitely owe me.'' He spat, storming away.

''I'd better go calm him down, you know how he gets…'' Dax made a scary face.

''Yeah, alright. Goodnight.'' He nodded and scampered away.

I hoped things would work themselves out between my friends. I didn't want them to hate each other after this…

**Raven's Point of View**

''No. I'm not taking another mission with him.''

''Raven, listen carefully… you cannot go by yourself, and Jaylie has another mission to do. This is the last seal piece, and it is imperative that we get it. Jak cannot go by himself either.''

''He won't be by himself! He has the talking rat!''

''HEY!'' Daxter growling fiercely.

''The talking rat doesn't count.'' Samos frowned.

''Anyone else! Why can't Torn go?''

''He still has planning to do and other agents to inform. I suggest you quit trying to find a way around it, because there are none. This is it. If you don't like it, too bad. Get going, before I give you more missions.''

I groaned, but did as I was told and left the building with Jak and Daxter. We got on a two-seated zoomer so I didn't have to hold on to Jak or he didn't have to hold onto me. I glared down at the city streets the whole way there.

''Ah, here we go.'' We stopped near the air train in South Town and both of us got on. We sat on opposite ends, of course.

The dig was bursting with Metal Head activity, and if that wasn't bad enough, I could feel the heat from the lava as we jumped from platform to platform to avoid getting melted to a puddle.

''I don't like this mission already…'' I sighed.

''I thought you weren't talking to me?'' Jak raised an eyebrow.

''Look, I'm sorry, Jak. I don't know what came over me.''

''Now's not the time to talk about this, guys!'' Daxter screeched as a Metal head popped out of the ground and hurtled towards us.

The seal piece was attached to the top of a large totem pole, and Daxter hopped off Jak's shoulder to get it.

''Wait a minute…. I think this time one of you should get the thing.''

''I'll do it.'' I shrugged, jumping up on it and climbing up the pole. It was hard to find foot holds on it, but once I found the right ones, I managed to get pretty far up. At long last, I grabbed the seal piece. Unfortunately, it wasn't coming off. So, I ripped it off. Sadly, a part of the pole broke off too and landed straight on top of Daxter. Jak tried so hard not to laugh and I kind of winced. Now it looked like Daxter had half a fish for a head. I climbed down and watched Jak pull the fish off.

''It's a curse, isn't it?'' Daxter whined.

The moment we boarded the air train to go back, Pecker's voice came out of the communicator.

''Onin has finished analyzing the three artifacts you found at the Mountain Temple and now that you have all three parts of the seal, come back to the tent and we will figure out what to do next.''

Jak and I looked at each other before getting on our zoomer and going to the bazaar. We walked inside the tent to find Jaylie, Samos, Pecker and Onin all grouped together.

''The bird brain and I were just talking about you two. She's very proud of what you did.''

''What we did?'' both of us folded our arms and looked at them.

''What you did, what you'll do, it is all the same. ''

''Will you STOP with all the deja-voodoo stuff already? It's creepy!'' Daxter snapped loudly.

''Onin says that you must find the tomb of Mar.''

''Even now, Baron Praxis seeks the tomb, but only the- aaarkk- one true heir of Mar can open the tomb's seal.''

''We believe the kid is the key.'' Samos said.

''There is a prophecy saying that the true heir of Mar must face the ancient oracle. He alone must circumvent the tests of manhood. He alone must wield the Precursor stone, thereby unleashing the-jeez, louise, fossil lady! Stop with the snooty mystic talk already! You know that it hurts my lips!'' Pecker snorted.

''Why is Mar's tomb so important?'' I could already hear the snotty comeback.

''The fabled Precursor stone is rumored to sleep inside it, stupid. I added the stupid part! The Precursor stone contains vast eco energies. It can be used for great good, or for great evil. Ha, I just love saying that last part!'' Pecker looked satisfied with himself. Meanwhile, Jak was feeling pretty insulted.

''The Baron wants this stone for himself, to rule the world, but he is playing with forces he does not understand.''

''Okay, Pecker, how do we get this Precursor stone?'' But it was not Pecker who answered the question.

''Well, you already have the two pieces of the seal we need, and the last one Onin says can wait, because we believe Torn has requested your help on one last mission before we complete the seal.''

''Ughh. Of course he does.'' I snapped, rolling my eyes.

So, together, we went to listen to Torn's new problem.

''The Baron's coming down really hard. Whatever it is you've done, you've REALLY upset him.''

''We're just getting started.'' Jak's eyes flashed dangerously, fire dancing inside them wildly.

''He's called in new Hellcat cruzers, making the streets dangerous for the Underground. I've already lost five men this week.''

''Your men should be able to handle themselves! But… we wouldn't mind taking down a few more cruzers, if that's what you're getting at…''

''Never part of a bigger cause, eh Jak? That's fine. I'll take your help any way I can get it. Bring down all five Hellcat cruzers and we'll send him a message.'' Torn grinned. So, without further ado, we were sent off on a suicide mission to take down five new Hellcat cruzers. We were on the last one when our vehicle made the familiar spluttering sounds. It was going to explode! Without thinking, all of us leapt out of the vehicle just before it exploded in a fiery inferno, bringing down the last Hellcat cruzer with it. I landed straight on top of Jak, my hair fanning out over his broad shoulders, and Daxter lay sprawled out near Jak's left hand.

''Are you alright?'' Jak coughed, trying to sit up.

''Y-yeah, of course.'' I got to my feet so he could stand up.

''Oh, I'm fine. Not that anybody cares!'' Daxter complained.

''That's not true, Dax! I'm happy you're alright!'' I smiled at him.

''Oh, well, in that case… maybe I've earned a kiss for my bravery?''

''Hah, you haven't been that brave, yet!'' I laughed.

We heard raised voices outside Onin's tent.

''This is ridiculous! Sending in that little boy into the tomb! At his age? He will be no match for the Metal Head leader! Oh, Jak and Raven… we were just talking about Samos' plan.'' Kor said, turning to see us. Jaylie was in the tent now as well, standing at her full height, looking rather serious.

''Onin says your voice sounds very familiar. I'll bet you two golden oldies go way back! Now, she says she needs you to prove yourself, Jak. You have shown your brass, and your brawn, and now you must beat a mind challenge! Frankly, I think she's pushing it, but she's the boss….'' Pecker frowned.

Jak sat in front of Onin and for a while, it looked like they weren't doing anything except concentrating real, real hard. Then, at last, Jak took the two pieces of the seal of Mar out of his pockets and it hovered in the air. Then, a third and final piece to the seal appeared, and it was finally complete.

''Now the seal is complete! You must journey to the mountain temple where you will find the ancient relics of an old light tower. Songs used tell how the light from the tower used to shine on the actual site of Mar's tomb! Let me sing one of the songs for you! FROM THE MISTS OF TIME, MAR'S LIGHT WOULD SHINE-'' He went on and one singing this song; Kor dropped his staff, Samos looked sick, Daxter plugged his ears, Jak flinched a lot, Jaylie just kept shaking her head, and I just wanted to be anywhere but there.

''Whoa there, Iron lungs. Just tell us what we need to do…'' Jak stated.

''Cretins with no taste, huh? You must take the three items you found earlier to the tower and repair it. Only then, will the way to Mar's tomb be revealed.''

I was forced to wait in the tent with the others. No words were spoken while Jak was away. Waiting was horrible. Suddenly, I felt the ground shake with a tremendous force, and I raced out of the tent to see the statue of the Baron break into a hundred pieces, and his head crushed the wall below, revealing an ancient elevator sparkling beneath the moonlight. He did it!


	16. Day Seven Hundred and Sixty Four

Day seven hundred and Sixty Four

**Jaylie's Point of View**

''You did it, Jak. We found Mar's tomb!'' Samos said excitedly.

''Great. Now what? We send this poor kid into a meat grinder?'' Jak stood with his hands on the kid's shoulders. There was no way he was gonna let that happen.

Kor mumbled something behind us, but no one was really paying attention, to be honest. We were all worried about the child.

''You must be cautious, child. The tests of Manhood are sure to be fraught with peril, and Mar's heir must face them alone.''

''It's okay, kid. It's just a sure to be dark and filled to the brim with painful death kind of…room… I wouldn't go in there…'' Daxter told the kid.

''Welcome, heir of Mar. Finally, the chosen one stands before me. Enter and claim your birthright…'' The door in front of us opened, and instead of the kid moving forward, Jak was being drawn to it. I wanted to stop him, but I was so paralyzed that there was nothing I could do.

''NO! This child is too young to face the tests!'' The oracle refused and the door began to slide shut, to our horror.

''What? No!'' Kor shouted.

''Do something Jak!'' Samos urged him on.

''Jak! Remember the sure to be filled to the brim with painful death talk?'' Daxter yelped, racing behind him as Jak bolted for the closing door. In the wink of an eye, Jak had rolled under the door, taking Daxter with him. I went to stop him too late and the door finished closing. I beat at it with my fists.

''No!'' I yelled, pressing my forehead against the cold stone.

''He's… he's gone to face the tests…'' Samos couldn't believe it.

''No… he's gone to face his death.'' Kor whispered. I sank to the ground with my back to them still and refused to let them see the tears now coming down my face. The only person in this world I ever felt a real connection to… was gone. Before I had a chance to properly lament, there was a sudden yell of, ''FREEZE'' behind us, and a cold feeling crept into my heart.

The guards swarmed us, but Raven and I were the only ones really truly able to fight at the present time and place.

Raven took down several of them, but they over powered her all too quickly. Same as me. I managed to shoot a few with my pistol before one grabbed me and got a good look at my face.

''The Baron's daughter! We've been looking for you for weeks. He will be pleased!'' The soldiers sneered, hauling all of us outside into the moonlight.

My heart pounded in my chest as we neared the fortress. What fresh torture would they have planned for us there? The moment we entered, I felt a sharp pain in my side, and then the world went black.

I awoke in a dark cell, and I was with Raven. Tess had been thrown in a cell by herself, and Samos had been thrown in a cell by his lonesome as well… but, I couldn't help but wonder if he was having severe mood swings. It sounded like he was… talking to himself… a LOT… To top it all off, it seemed that the Kid and Kor were nowhere to be found.

It felt like days that we waited inside that fortress, hearing nothing from the guards, no news, we didn't know if Jak made it out alive or if he died in that tomb…

Suddenly, we heard the opening of a door. Then, our cell doors swung open. There was Daxter, being hugged by Tess until he couldn't breathe, and Jak was talking to- TWO Samos the Sages?

Worst, of all, they were fighting over whether to save the kid or to go after the Baron's forces.

''Do we have to separate you two?'' Daxter narrowed his eyes, jumping in between the two.

''Vin's activating the warp gate. We need to get out of here NOW!'' Jak pointed. Without another word, all of us leapt into it.

Our first place to go was the Hip Hog Saloon, (after Jak had told everyone what happened in the tomb) while the two Samos' figured out what to do. It was Jak, Daxter, Raven and I all went together.

We found Sig there alone because Krew was taking a nap.

''You four are alright, and since the boss is out, I'm gonna give it to ya straight. I've been working at this for years, and I've done some things I'm not proud of, but this time, I think Krew's gotten himself and us into something nasty. I'm thinking about getting out of it.''

''Aw, Sig's beginning to like us! Come here, you big lug! Hugs for everyone!'' Daxter shouted gleefully.

''Knock it off! Krew's starting to wake up-'' Sig said aggressively.

''Relax. Watch me butter him up!'' Daxter slicked his ears back and went over to the floating pig.

''Hey, there, stuffed crust! How does it feel floating on top of the food chain? Have you been exercising? You're looking good! You are definitely… living large! And those legs… they're so… chiseled!''

''I need you to escort three of my boys into the sewers and visit that statue again. I've heard that Mar's cheeky face might contain another secret. I want you to see if the stories are true, eh? Make sure all three of my boys get to that statue and they'll do al the rest, hmm?''

So, of course we couldn't refuse. This time, it was all four of us going on this mission together. We got into the sewers no problem, but I couldn't stand the three guys he wanted us to escort. Jinx was the worst. He had this thing with calling Jak, ''Pretty boy''. On top of that, he liked to flirt with Raven and me.

''You brought girls here too? Ha. A lady's place isn't on the battlefield, it's at home watching the kids.'' Jinx put a hand on his hip.

''Better watch your mouth, or I'll show you just how well my pistol works.'' I threatened, raising it a little higher.

''Girl looks a lot like you, Pretty boy. Sister?''

''Yeah.'' He nodded. My heart swelled slightly.

''What about this one?'' He pointed to Raven.

''A friend.'' I replied quickly.

''Is she your grilfriend, Pretty boy? Damn, you're lucky.'' Jak turned red at this comment.

''I suggest we get moving, and if you talk about me like that again, Jinx, you won't have a-'' Raven snarled.

''Let's get this over with.'' I rolled my eyes and became the first to walk into the sewer. Metal Heads ambushed us three times on our way to the statue, but we managed to get there safely.

''Just what are you guys going to do?'' I asked.

''Stand back, we're professionals. Alright, boys. Let's blow this sucker sky high!'' Jinx said, setting up the explosives and then raced out of the way.

''Wait, who told you to-NO!'' Jak was about to move forward when the explosion burst forth and bits of the statue came raining down. All of us ducked and covered our heads, but the explosion had so much force it blasted us all back against the rocks. My heart hammered in my chest as the dust cleared.

''There's what we're looking for-the Heart of Mar gem! Thanks for the escort, but we'll take it from here. And hey baby, if you ever want a little fun, Krew knows where you can find me.'' Jinx winked at Raven before all three of them disappeared.

''Baby? That stupid, stinking pig! I'll teach him to call me baby-'' Raven snatched her pistol up off the ground and started chasing after the three men, back Jak grabbed her arm.

''Let me go.'' She snapped, her skin starting to glow red.

''Come on, we have a class two race starting soon, and we don't have time for them.'' Jak's eyes were filled with rage… and… and something else…but I couldn't put my finger on it.

**Raven's Point of View**

We walked into the race garage and I saw Jak almost run straight into Erol.

''Well, if it isn't the Eco freaks.''

''Where's Kiera?'' Jak questioned.

''Don't worry, I'm keeping a close eye on her. You and Raven here are the talk of the town. You give people hope. How pathetic. I would've enjoyed killing you both in prison, but now, it will be so much more fun to take you on the track-in front of the entire city! I can hear the roar of the crowd now as everyone sees their hope die.'' Erol teased. Jak clenched his fist.

''It's good to have you back, daddy.'' Kiera smiled, walking in alongside the older Samos and Jaylie.

''Yes, it's nice to be free again.''

''You know, Kiera loves a winner. Someday, she'll be MY mechanic.''

''Stay away from her.'' Jak threatened. He was defending her? I didn't know whether to be angry, or to be understanding… it was all so confusing. Erol laughed cruelly before walking out of the garage.

''Erol's the best racer I've ever seen…'' Kiera grinned, staring after him.

''He's not what you think.''

''And you're the judge of character?Look at you! People say you get angry and-and change… besides, the Jak I knew wouldn't be working for a guy like Krew!''

''I need Krew's connections to fight the Baron. Without my- you know what? Do it your way, and I'll do it mine. Just don't come crying to me when the walls fall down.'' Jak snapped, leaving the garage.

''Uh Jak? Where you going, buddy? Jak, come back!''

_Attention all drivers, the class two races will begin soon. _

Without thinking, I went after Jak. Jaylie could cover for me. She had some skill with zoomers, she would be a fine replacement. I found Jak sitting alone on the steps outside the stadium.

''What do you want? Oh, it's you.'' Jak looked surprised.

''I'm sorry I'm not Kiera.''

''No, no. It's fine. I'm glad you're not.''

''I can under stand why you're upset.''

''Oh, really? Do tell.''

''Well, you've been looking for them for quite some time, and Kiera was always someone you could rely on in the past. Now it feels like she doesn't understand what you're going through.''

''How do you do that?'' He frowned, looking over at me as I sat beside him.

''Do what?''

''Understand me?''

''Maybe because I've been through a lot of the same things you have.''

''It's not just the fact that she isn't there for me anymore… it's… I'm different. I'm a monster, Raven. He made me a monster.'' Jak whispered. It was barely above a breath of a sound. I looked into his eyes and I told him exactly what I had been thinking all along.

''Here is a riddle; look inside yourself. Look at all the people the Baron has hurt, all the lives he has destroyed… and look at all the people you've saved, and the great things you've done since you got free-now tell me… who is the monster and who is the man?'' I smiled, placing my hand over his. His eyes met mine.

''Raven… I can't believe I never realized…'' Jak leaned forward slightly.

''What?'' My lips barely moved as I began to lean towards him as well. Before anything could happen, we heard the roar of the crowd and knew the races must be starting soon.

''Come on, we should go see Jaylie and Daxter race. They'll kill us if we don't.'' I looked away, making our almost-kiss look like a mere accident.

We watched the race from the stands and screamed as loud as we could when Daxter crossed the finish line!

''Did you ever doubt? I backseat drive for Jak all the time. Hey, when do I get the winner's big kiss?'' Daxter winked at Tess.

''Maybe later… if you're a good boy!'' She grinned, ruffling his fur.

With a little hesitation, Jak and I walked into the garage.

''Hey! We uh, showed those class two losers a thing or two, huh?'' Daxter jumped off the table nearby to land at Jak's feet.

''I saw. You and Jaylie were incredible out there. You hung in there, Dax… I'm proud of you.''

''Really?'' He sounded choked up.

''Yeah. You did great. You both did great.'' Jak got up and hugged Jaylie warmly before Daxter jumped back on his shoulder.

''WE did great, right partner?'' Daxter smiled genuinely.

Kiera and Jak didn't say another word to each other.

Later that night, we went to go visit the Hip Hog and Daxter spent the whole time flirting with Tess.

''Back to work, toots!'' Krew told her.

''She's working, beach ball, quit your yapping!'' Daxter yelled.

''Watch it, or you'll be yet another trophy hung on these walls. Jak… I want you and Raven here to throw the championship race. Just let Erol win.''

''You bet against us?'' I folded my arms.

''Ah, it's just business! You've become a symbol to those townies.. They'll give up everything for a bit of hope. What a better time to make money. What do you say?''

''I'd say you're gonna lose a lot of money, because we're going to race, and we intend to win.'' Jak snapped.

''OH! YOU LITTLE- You're becoming more trouble then you're worth, eh? Don't get too comfy… everyone's expendable.''

''In a hurry to die, boy? Well, we don't have to wait for the big race. We could do this right now, one on one, through the city using accelerator rings. Hit every ring from start to finish. Miss even one ring and it's over. Kiera already thinks you're a loser-and I'll prove it to her, right now.''

''You're on.'' Jak nodded.

''What about me? I'm not going to just sit here waiting for you two to get done!'' I snapped.

''Raven, stay out of this.'' Jak ordered.

''No. I want to beat this scumbag just as much as you do!''

''I don't care what you do-if you go with him, whatever. Have fun dying. Just make it quick.'' Erol was getting impatient now.

Jak and I got on a zoomer and Erol chose his. We flew through every single accelerator ring, and we didn't pass Erol until halfway through the track.

''He's right behind us!'' I shouted. Jak picked up speed and finally, we crossed the finish line.

''Woohoo!'' Jak pumped a fist in the air.

''Don't get too cocky, freaks! Next time we race for keeps, and your head will be my trophy!'' Erol yelled, zooming off.

''Eh, throw it out your ear! YOU WERE BOTTLE-FED, WEREN'T YOU?'' Daxter yelled after him, causing all three of us to burst into fits of laughter on our way back to the hideout.

A/N Getting close to the end of Volume One here… I've skipped quite a few missions, just to let you know, but at least you get to hear about it…


	17. Day Seven Hundred and Sixty Seven

Day Seven Hundred and Sixty Seven

**Jaylie's Point of View**

''Okay, I'll show you what I'm working on if you promise not to laugh.'' Kiera said. It had been a long week, filled with more missions (including getting the life seed for Samos and taking it back to him) and I wasn't ready to race for Jak again, so I hoped they weren't going to fight.

''Ooh, I love surprises! And I love to laugh!'' Daxter rubbed his hands together.

''I've been building a replica of our old rift machine from precursor artifacts.'' She said, pulling the curtain back so we could see.

''That's my girl!'' Samos grinned.

''But I'm still missing two pieces…''

''Figures.'' Samos mumbled.

''I need an artifact called the time map, and an old artifact history books call the heart of Mar. The rift ring just seems to have vanished.''

''You did all this? I mean, that's useful…'' Jak's expression softened.

''Oh, will you two stop moping around and make up already!''

''I've seen the heart of Mar… Krew has it. We'll get those two artifacts, Kiera.''

_Attention all drivers, the class one championship race is about to begin._

''Well, here goes… the race of our lives.'' Jak and Raven turned quickly.

''Jak! I just wanted you to know…well… you're the best racer I've ever seen.'' I could see Raven's fists tightening.

''Hey! What about me! I helped get us here!'' Daxter complained.

''Do you want to drive?''

''Against that crazy loon Erol? NO WAY!You got the handlebars, brother. And you'd better keep us alive or I will never speak to you again…obviously!''

''Leave 'em in the dust, you three!'' Kiera cheered them on.

Before the race started, the Baron had a few words to say, Then, it kicked off. It was so hard to see who was winning because there were so many jumps, turns and tunnels on this track, but eventually, I saw Jak in the lead, Raven right behind him. We were cheering them on as much as we could, but Erol was tearing up the track towards the last lap. He moved in front of Raven and nearly got in front of Jak, Jak JUST crossed the finish line in time… THEY WON!

''Thank you, thank you very much! I love my public.'' Daxter blew kisses at us.

''A brave man of the people… and who is this worthy opponent? In my world, good men are either bought or broken! So, which is it going to be?'' The Baron grinned, Jak and Raven had their backs turned.

''Surprise. Come a little closer… we need to talk.'' Jak smirked.

''FOOL! Don't you get it? It's over, Jak! All the heroes died long ago! Only survival remains…. By whatever means….'' They didn't see Erol coming up behind them.

''This city is mine! These lives are mine! This war is mine! Kill them both!'' The Baron commanded. There were raised guns, and I felt fear stirring in my heart.

''I win, Jak.'' Erol snarled, speeding his zoomer up, headed straight for , he ducked and Erol hit the barrels of Eco behind them… then, he was gone.

''AFTER THEM!'' The baron shouted behind them. In an instant, all of us were bolting towards the race garage-but I was the only one who decided to go after Jak and Raven. I knew exactly where they would be heading, too…

The Baron's forces must have lost them, because they resumed their usual patrol. I figured Raven and Jak must have found a place to hide until they were gone and then they would be racing off to the palace as fast as they could.

I arrived just in time to see Ashelin and Jak in a heated argument. She had him by his neck, but her pistol was aimed at Raven.

''If he tries to crack open the Precursor stone the explosion will kill ALL of us!'' Jak's comment really struck her. She removed her arm from around his neck and got on the comunicator.

''Vin? Come in!''

''I'm really busy right now-''

''You know all about the Precursor stone, right?''

''I-uh, sure, yeah. Why?''

''What would happen if say, it was violently cracked open?'' She was circling them like hawks. Good thing I remained hidden behind a pillar.

''Great, as if I need something else to keep me up at night… well, if someone had the Precursor stone and cracked it open… according to my calculations, the resulting explosion would kill everything.''

''EV ERYTHING?'' Her eyes lit up in surprise.

''Everything. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go throw up.'' Vin's voice was gone now.

''Please trust us… we have to stop him.'' Raven whispered.

''I'll try to find out more, but right now my father is meeting Krew at a secret weapons factory near the dig. Here's a pass to get you in… but it won't get you out. We never had this conversation.'' Ashelin stalked out the doors, and I was lucky she didn't turn around and happen to spot me.

''What the hell were you two thinking?'' I flung out from behind the pillar.

''Jaylie? What are you doing here?'' Jak asked.

''I followed you guys here. It wasn't exactly hard… but anyway, what are we gonna do?''

''Me and Raven are going to go to that factory, and you are going to stay in the race garage with Kiera and the others.''

''What? Jak, NO! I'm coming with you.''

''There'll be no reasoning with her.'' Raven sighed, hands on her hips.

''Thank you!''

''Fine, you can come with.'' Jak rolled his eyes.

We boarded the air train and flew out for the factory near the dig and were amazed at what we found. Krew was floating around a huge machine…. He looked positively giddy… and that couldn't have been good.

''I knew you were special the moment I met you. I commend all of you for making it this far. We've come a long way, eh?''

''Yeah. I'm getting real teary eyed.'' Jak said sarcastically.

''I love weapons… I love how they look, how they feel, and even how they smell!''

''You need some serious help.'' Jak and Raven said at the same time.

''My favorite was the one Mar built to prise open the Metal Head nest… but the Old fool died before he could use it. Ah, well. I have a new favorite. My machine is so powerful, it can break open the Precursor stone and awake the energy inside. As soon as the Baron arrives with the stone, we will hide it inside the last shipment of Eco. A surprise desert, eh? Just take these gun mods and forget what you saw here eh?'' Krew handed all of us new mods for our guns.

''Not this time, Krew. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm through being your hired gun!'' The others whispered words of agreement as I pointed my pistol at the tub of jelly floating nearby.

''Then it's war, eh?'' Krew started to swoop in and attack us… then, he began to project holograms of himself everywhere. It was hard to tell which was the real one and which was the fake sometimes… but after a long and painstaking battle, it was all over. Krew lay against his weapon, dying.

''Is it too late to get my notice in?''

''Yeah, we quit!'' Daxter yelled.

''The city is already dead, I've sold you all out!'' Krew laughed cruelly.

''Uhh… I think we should be anywhere but here!'' The weapon began making rumbling sounds, but then Ahelin's cruzer appeared and dropped out of the sky right beside the platform.

''We're out of here!'' She shouted above the roar. Jak jumped in the passenger seat and both me and Raven rode on the back of the cruzer, holding tightly to it. Behind us, we could hear the loud explosion echo and the heat of it right at our feet as we narrowly escaped.

''You guys find my father, I'll take the heart of mar to Kiera. I'm sorry it's come to this.'' Ashelin looked away before speeding off. All of us looked at each other before racing to the Hip hog Heaven.

Tess was still working, and she nearly dropped the bottle she was holdign when we walked in.

''You guys-look what I found!'' Tess bolted over to us and moved this weird machine away from the wall. Underneath it a small section was cut out and something was hiding underneath it. She picked It up and held the object for us to see.

''The time map!'' I gasped in wonder.

''Yeah! Krew hid it there! It must have been recent, too…. ''

''Well, he won't be coming back here. Let's just say he's not all together right now…'' Daxter grinned devilishly.

''Where is Sig?'' Raven looked around.

''Sig? Krew sent him on a last mission… something about sending him to use Mar's ruby key to unlock a secret door in the underport…''

''Of course! Come on guys, we need to get to the underport right now!'' Something important dawned on Jak that hand's quite come to us yet…

''I'll take the time map to Kiera.'' Tess nodded.

''Be careful, Angel Cheeks… your hero will return shortly.'' Daxter winked before I moved him along.

Kiera came on the commuicator on our way to the underport.

''We need help getting the rift rider where it needs to be-can one of you come here and help us?'' She asked.

''I'll go.'' I offered.

''Be careful.'' Jak cautioned me. I nodded, but raced over to him and gave him a hug, not knowing if it would be the last time I ever saw him or not. Then, I even gave Daxter a kiss on the forehead and I gave Raven a hug as well. She awkwardly returned it.

''Bye!'' I called behind me.

**Raven's Point of View**

''Hey there, tough guy!'' I smirked at Sig. He shot over and accidently almost hit Jak.

''Get your skinny asses over here and start shooting! Man, was I set up! Krew told me to open the door with that ruby key, and once I did, Metal Heads started streaming out from a passage nearby! It was like they were waiting for me!''

''Krew's dead.'' Jak said matter-of-factly, shooting a Metal Head straight between the eyes.

''Yeah? Well, he's lucky cause he would NOT want me to catch him alive!'' We began frantically shooting before Jak suggested we leave, and so we started working our ways back out through the elaborate tunnels. Suddenly, a giant Metal-Centipede thing came straight for us.

''I think we'd better RUN!'' I screamed, following close behind Sig. We crossed a bridge, and the Metal-Pede had seemed to disapear as the bridge crumbled beneath us. I was already oveer by then, but Jak was still flying through the air, Dax clinging to his neck painfully. I reached out my hand and nearly fell off the cliff with the sudden weight. Thank god Sig grabbed my waist (very, very awkward by the way). I finally managed to pull them up and we started sprinting towards the elevator.

''I can see it! We're almost there!''

''Looks like we lost 'em, Chili peppers! Now you guys are real wastelanders! I say we take this fight to the Metal Head Leader! What a trophy he'll make!-'' Sig went on until suddenly, the Metal-Pede dropped from the ceiling and onto the platform Sig was standing on.

''Got a Plan B?'' Daxter gulped.

''Sig…'' I whispered mournfully.

''Come on, we should look for the Baron…'' Jak grabbed my hand and led me out because I was so devastated. Sig had been my friend since before I knew Jak… and now he was gone.

We were silent on the walk through the city until we came upon the construction site… and something was happening to Kor.

Kor, what's going on?'' Jak asked.

''Oh, I'm sure you know. Deep in your darkest nightmares! We've met before, remember? Everything's going exactly as planned!'' Kor laughed evily, and threw down his cane. He leapt into the sky and enormous wings ripped from his back. Then, he became his true form… the terrible Metal Head leader! We watched in horror. The Baron and his men were watching in confusion and shock, their weapons raised.

''Now you see! Without the shield walls disturbing my powers, I am my full potential! Now, for the last time, give me the Precursor stone!'' He snarled in the Baron's face.

''If the city must die, then we all die!'' The Baron yelled before charging. With a single blast from the skull gem adorning his head, the Baron and his men were blasted back against the building nearby and buried under the wreckage.

''I will find that stone if I have to crush this city one brick at a time!'' Metal-Kor roared, speeding away.

Without a moment to lose, Jak and I dug through the wreckage to find the Baron gasping for breath, bearly holding on.

''You two are both supreme weapons… and I made you. Still, any leader worth his salt always has a back up plan.'' He pressed a switch and a bomb rose out of the ground, holding the Precursor stone in the top. I didn't like the Baron… and Jak wanted him dead. So why did we both feel so shocked and mournfull at the sight of his death?

''I'm going in…'' Daxter informed us, jumping inside the bomb. It took him a little bit, but he clipped the right wires and popped the stone out and into Jak's hands.

''Like candy from a baby!'' He grinned, hopping back on Jak's shoulder.

We reached the site of Mar's machine for blasting open the nest and Ashelin's voice came through the communicator…

''You should just go through the rift. Go back in time and get away from this horrible place…'' She told us.

''This place is worth fighting for!'' Jak shook his head, jamming the stone into the machine

''We'll hold them off as long as we can. Farewell.'' It sounded as if it would be their last good bye.

''Precursor stone, gun, nest.'' Jak smirked, hitting the switch.

''Light 'em up, Padre!'' Daxter chuckled.

''Ha ha, EAT THIS!'' I cheered, watching the laser shoot straight through the rock wall. It burst open at last.

''That outta wake them up!'' Daxter grinned.

''Hope you aren't going in there without me?'' A voice said behind us and we turned to see Jaylie standing there, hands on her hips and smiling.

''Let's go take care of business.'' Jak nodded, and all of us trailed after him underneath the starry blue sky. We were going to do this… once and for all.


	18. Day Seven Hundred and Sixty Eight

Day Seven Hundred and Sixty Eight

**Jaylie's Point of View**

''Finally, you've decided to join us. And you've brought the precursor stone! The boy will now play his final part!'' Metal-Kor moved his tail to reveal the slumbering boy trapped in a dark orb floating in the air.

''Not this time!''

''Oh, but this child is such a part of this-such a part of you! Don't you recognize him? The boy is you, Jak! And this is the place where you began… in the FUTURE!''

''But… how?'' We were all wondering.

''You were hidden in the past in the hope that you might gain the skills you needed to fight me today, but Onin was wrong! Now that you've been altered with Dark Eco, the stone will never open for you! Your younger self, however, still has the pure gift. He alone can open the Precursor stone and release the entity that sleeps inside!''

''This stone is a precursor?''

''The last Precursor egg. Mar was clever, he covered his tracks well through time to hide the last egg from me… building the shield and the city to defend it! It has been a long seige, but today I will finally feed upon the last Precursor life force!''

''I think you're forgetting one thing, Metalomaniac! WE'VE got the stone!''

''Not for long!''

Kor's attack was fast and we didn't even see it coming. He shot at the upper level of the nest that we were standing on and it broke. There was pain.. So much pain… we were buried under it all. I was the first to climb out of the wreckage and see Jak bursting through it, completely in his dark form,. He went after Metal-Kor with everything he had in him, Daxter wasn't even hurt, but he decided to stay out of the fight for the moment-Jak had it all handled.

''Raven?'' I called. Franticall,y I began to search through the rocks, wood planks, and dirt until I found her. She was limp and incredibly weak as I lifted her out of that mess and lay her on the ground beside it.

''Raven…''

''Where's Jak?'' She breathed softly.

''He's fighting the Metal Head Leader… and he's winning.'' I grinned, looking back to see him slashing furiously at Kor's face.

''Tell him… I'm sorry.'' Raven coughed, her head turning to the side and her eyes closing.

''No, Raven, don't die on me! Please!'' I begged, gently lifting her shoulders up. Raven's head tilted back and hung limp, the streaks in her hair turning white before my eyes. Tears began streaming down my face as I held the girl I came to view as a sister to me closely.

Meanwhile, Kor and Jak were still going at it. Fury overwhelmed me as I pulled out my pistol.

''Uhh, Jay… whatcha gonna do?'' Daxter frowned, staying with Raven.

''I'm gonna shoot the bastard.'' I replied, aiming my pistol. Jak and I hit Metal-Kor at the same time-he slashed at his head with those monstrous claws of his and I shot him in the chest with my pistol. Kor's head detached from his body and fell before the bright purple gate behind him. The kid broke out of the orb and woke up. He walked over to the Precursor stone, but I was too shocked to pay attention to him at the moment.

''Jak, Jak please!'' I called, dropping my pistol and shaking. He was still in dark form, but that melted away when he saw Daxter sitting next to Raven, with his ears flattened.

He stumbled slightly and ran over to her. He fell to his knees and gently stroked her hair. No words were spoken as he cradled her in his arms. Suddenly, there was a bright light and a loud, strong voice boomed above us.

''At last. Our enemy is now defeated. Take heart, brave ones. Not all is lost. You have spared a life tonight, so I shall spare one as well. We will meet again.'' We watched in amazement as the shimmering Precursor entity raised its hand and a mystical blue light flowed from it straight into Raven's lifeless form. Jak didn't let her go as she opened her eyes and looked around.

''Did-did we win?'' She stuttered.

''Raven!'' Jak hugged her tightly. I smiled and hugged both of them.

''All aboard the love train, woot woot!'' Daxter called, getting in on the hug as well.

''So… did we?'' She repeated.

''Oh, yeah. He's gone alright.'' Jak nodded.

''Hey, you three!'' Kiera was standing on the rift being brought into the Metal Head nest, as did the two Samos'.

''Come on, we've got to go home.'' Kiera urged them. Raven, Jak and I stood on the sidelines while everyone prepared the rift.

''We are home.'' Jak looked from me to Raven and both of us grinned from ear to ear.

''Yes, indeed. We must send this child to a place where he will live a happy and good life away from all of this.''

''Great tree roots, it's me isn't it? I've got to do it!''

''Yes.'' The older Samos nodded.

''Oi, talk about being in the wrong place at the right time…'' He mumbled, getting on the rift.

''But… daddy, I just built this rift from what I remembered of the earlier one! How could-''

''Sweetheart, the more you think about it, the more it hurts the brain.'' Daxter informed the very confused Kiera.

''Take care, kid, and stay away from Wumpbee nests on your ninth birthday, okay? Trust me on that.'' Jak grinned, helping the kid onto the rift. The kid ripped off the seal of Mar hanging from his neck and handed it over to Jak. Touched, Jak accepted it and gave the kid a quick hug.

''Don't worry, I'll take good care of the kid, and we'll be back in time for the celebration!'' The young Samos smiled before the rift shot into the gate and they were swallowed by the purple light.

''It's funny, the boy won't remember any of this.'' Samos said thoughtfully.

''No, but I do remember the light.'' Jak whispered, gazing on into the dark portal.


	19. Day Seven Hundred and Eighty Five

Day Seven Hundred and Eighty Five

**Raven's Point of View**

We had to go to a party tonight at Daxter's new place… it was really the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon, but Daxter went with the catchier name 'The Naughty Ottsel.' Days and days had passed since the defeat of Metal Kor and my strength had fully returned to me. Torn was leading the KG now, with Ashelin and Jaylie at his side. However, it seemed that Torn's eye lingered on Jaylie just A LITTLE longer then it did on Ashelin. I wondered many a times what fate had in store for those two, but I kept my comments to myself… for now anyway. All of us were living in the palace-Jaylie, Torn, Ashelin, Me, Jak, Samos, Tess and Daxter. Everything was going perfect. Especially since there came a rude knock at the door not long after we moved in the palace and when I opened the door, Sig was standing there in all this glory. What did he say?

''Did you miss me?''

''HELL YES!'' I yelled, hugging him warmly and inviting him in.

Now that Daxter cleaned up the place, renamed it and was giving a grand opening, he felt it only appropriate to have his closest friends there.

''Come on, or we'll be late for the party!'' I shouted up the stairs. Jaylie rushed down, her cheeks bright pink. She was wearing a white dress that went to her knees and had a slight poof in the skirt. The top of it covered her chest pretty well without revealing anything, and it was strapless. It did have a lot of embellishment on the front in sliver glitter. There were designs everywhere-most of them reminded me of flowers. My dress was completely black and it went to my ankles. There were no straps either but I had black silk ribbons running down my arms in complicated patterns and coming together between my middle fingers and my ring fingers. It was supposed to look slightly ruffled-especially around the middle. My black hair had grown so wild since I last cut it and now the streaks had made another color change-a light lemon yellow. So, to complement them, I pinned a few daffodils in my hair. Jaylie's hair of course had nothing in it. Her yellow hair was getting to her shoulders now. She was incredibly excited about that. She regretted cutting it.

''I didn't know we had to dress up…'' Ashelin said, looking at us.

''We don't have to, but we are.'' Torn's mouth hung open a little. Then, Jak descended the steps while Daxter slid down the rails yelling things like, ''WOO!'' and ''OH YEAH! Until of course… he forgot that he would have to stop towards the end and he went flying off the railing and wound up on his head with his tail end resting on the staircase across from him.

''You okay D-Dax..'' Jak stuttered, looking at us.

''Ready?'' I asked, putting a hand on my hip.

''Uh… what?'' He shook his head quickly.

''Come on, let's get going.''

''Woo, the Naughty Ottsel is officially open for business!'' Daxter grinned, admiring the big light up statue of him on top holding a trident and smirking devilishly.

Everyone cheered and the party started. Onin was drinking too much, so Pecker told her he had to cut her off, but she cast some weird spell and blasted him backwards. Jak, Samos and Sig went out to watch the fireworks and talk, Jaylie and Torn went off to talk by themselves, Ashelin was talking animatedly with Kiera, and Daxter was chatting up Tess before heading out to go join Jak.

Meanwhile, I sat all by myself in one of the booths at the bar.

''Hey.'' Tess said, sitting next to me.

''Hi. I thought you were with Dax?''

''He went to go see how the others were doing. Isn't he so sweet?''

''I… I guess, if you're into that sort of thing.'' I shrugged.

''You should go talk to Jak.''

''Jak? Now, why would I want to do that? I get time to talk with him at home in the palace and-''

''Go see the fireworks with him. At the rate they're going, they'll last hours.''

''What are we going to talk about?''

''Anything. Everything and anything.'' She grinned.

''I don't know. He seems pretty busy with Sig and the others…''

''So, go play hooky. He needs a little break anyway. He's been so busy helping Daxter and getting the city cleaned up…''

I guess you're right. Thanks, Tess.''

''No problem.'' She giggled. You know, I hate it when people giggle… but when Tess giggles… I don't know. It doesn't seem to bug me, you know? Anyway…

''Hey, Jak. Busy?'' I asked. He was standing next to Sig and Samos admiring the fireworks.

''Not really. Why?''

''Come on.'' I extended my hand.

''Why?'' He repeated, raising an eyebrow.

''Because the Baron's come back to life and he's threatened ultimate revenge on you for not saving him. Just kidding. Come with me if you want to live.'' I whispered.

''Raven…''

''Please? For just a few hours?''

''Alright.'' Jak took my hand and I led him into an abandoned building nearby where we climbed all the way to the top and when we finally reached the rooftops, we got the most beautiful view of the fireworks.

''Wow. This is incredible. How did you know there was a passage to the rooftops in here?''

''I used to live here before I met Torn. My parents died in this house, Jak.'' I breathed.

''Really? That's horrible.''

''I'm sorry about all those things I said about Ashelin and Kiera.'' I apologized unexpectedly.

''I know you are. I know that now anyway. I'm sorry I couldn't save you back there in the nest.''

''What?''

''I could've shielded you. Looking back on it, I could've saved you without needing the Precursor's help. I mean, to think, if he hadn't have done that, you wouldn't be here right now.''

''But he did save me, and I am here.''

''To Vin… and all those who gave their lives to save Haven city.'' Sig said loudly enough so everyone could hear. He bowed his head in respect. Everyone followed. I placed a hand over my heart, looked to the sky and closed my eyes. I felt the warm breeze tickling my hair softly and I grinned. Another firework went off and everyone broke out of their silent vigil.

''Jak?''

''Hmmm?''

''I saw her.'' I smiled gently.

''Saw who?''

''My mother. And father… they told me it wasn't my time to go yet… that I had to go back because I still had a future waiting for me. She gave me this.'' I pointed to the necklace I now put on every day since Kor's defeat. On a thin gold chain dangled a green crystal pendant in the shape of a heart, with detailed grooves and designs cut into every inch of it. I remembered her wearing it the night she died… and now it was mine.

His eyes widened and we fell silent for a little while, watching the fireworks.

''Jak, I think I've fallen in love with you.'' I said. I don't know what made it jump out of my mind and out through my mouth. Perhaps it just did of its own accord. I waited for his reply for what seemed like a lifetime.

''Raven… I can't…. I'm too… The things I've done…'' He looked pained as he said it.

''And you think that bothers me? I worked as an assassin for the Underground! If anyone should be horrified at the things they've done, it's me.

''I'm a monster…'' There it was. That disgusting word I knew he would bring up as an excuse. I came closer to him and placed a hand over his heart.

''No, that feels normal. Your breathing is normal… I see two eyes, a nose, two arms and two legs… what's the difference?''

''I'm not dangerous now. You know what I meant.''

''Look inside yourself, Jak. You're NOT a monster. You're… a hero. You save lives, you do things others could never do and- would a monster look at the man who destroyed him and pity him? No. I saw it, Jak. The night the Baron died. I saw the way you looked at him and I felt it to. You forgave him. '' His eyes softened.

''Things won't get much easier from here on in. I bet my life is going to be filled with more danger, more death and more unanswered questions.''

''I can handle that.'' I assured him.

''Raven, are you sure?''

''Of course! I meant what I said, Jak. Every single word.'' I had my hand over his heart once more, feeling the steady rhythm pulsate beneath it. His lips descended on mine and they gracefully touched. His kiss was soft and gentle before he pulled away and laughed slightly.

''What?'' I frowned.

''Your hair.''

''What? What's wrong with it?'' My eyebrows raised.

''The streaks are pink.'' He answered, taking the daffodils out of my hair and setting them aside.

''Why did you do that?''

''Because pink and yellow look horrible together-in ANY time period.'' We both laughed and he moved forward to kiss me again and again under the flare of the fireworks. This time, everyone down by the Naughty Ottsel was cheering. I could barely make out Daxter's voice in the crowd.

''Jak's gonna get some action tonight!'' We were kissing heatedly now, and then, we pulled away but remained forehead to forehead.

''Can I shoot him now?'' I breathed.

''If you're going to be with me, Raven, you've got to get used to him. He's my best friend.'' He smirked.

So, now that the tale is over, do you have an answer for my riddle? Who is the monster… and who is the man?

A/N WOOT! I feel kind of sad, because I love these characters so much and now I have to say goodbye to them… not really, though because I'm starting Volume Two now. Keep an eye out for it-it's called Eco Chronicles: Lineage. Thanks for reading, and remember to review.. Unless you want to wake up with Metal-Kor's head in bed with you… Muahahahahahahaha! Good day to you. I SAID GOOD DAY!


End file.
